The Auror Mentalist
by Chalayne
Summary: Ron is angry. His parents give him an ultimatum & he moves out. Hermione is having troubles of her own, especially since finding out about her parents disappearance. She's pleased Draco is helping her put herself back together. They try to catch a criminal with a bizarre MO targeting muggles & wizards. Dramione. OC Ron, Hermione & Draco. Rated MA. EWE (Full summary in Chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

T **hanks so much to Sarcastic-Seagoat for being the beta for Chapters 1-5.**

 **Characters internal monologue are in italics as well as word emphasis in charcter's dialogue and of course, for publications, magical and muggle.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters.**

 **You can find me on Facebook at Chalayne Singleton. Also check out The Auror Mentalist Pinterest Board to see moments from the story.**

 **Username: ffaChalayne** **Contact**

 **Name Business Name: Fanfiction Author Chalayne**

Summary:

Ron's anger is affecting everyone at The Burrow, especially Hermione. His parents give him an ultimatum and he moves out. Hermione is having troubles of her own, especially since finding out about her parents disappearance shortly after they arrived in Australia. She is astounded but pleased that Draco is the one helping her put herself back together. As aurors they are partnered together find a criminal with a bizarre MO that is targeting muggles and wizards.

Set after HPDH ignoring the epilogue. Dramione. OC Draco, Hermione Ron.

Rated MA.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione sits in the garden at the Burrow staring blindly at the sky and contemplates the conversation, well, it was more of a one-sided screaming fest with Ron. _I only asked if he was sleeping well and he blew up at me._ It seems like all they do is argue and she's his scapegoat. Ron's short fuse has become even shorter since they started dating after the war. She's tried to be patient with him, knowing he is dealing with survivor's guilt and displaced anger. _But Merlin, I'm tired of being screamed at like an abused house elf. Even Draco bloody Malfoy treats me with more respect._

In the house, Ginny is watching her from her bedroom window, her heart breaking for her best friend who is really more of a sister. She hates how Ron is treating Hermione. _Merlin, she won't even argue back anymore, just lets him rant and then goes off by herself._ He's gotten a bit more clever about not raging in front of anyone since they've all taken him to task over it. But Ginny can always tell when they've had another row. It's written all over her face and in her body language. _I can see her fading spirit through the fake smiles._

"Hello dear," her Mum says as she opens the door to her room. Molly joins her by the window. "He's done it _again_." She places her arm around her daughter and she puts her head on her mother's shoulder. She looks down at Hermione, whom she considers one of her own, feeling pain that her son is capable of hurting her so badly.

Ginny pulls away from her mom and unconsciouly wrings her hands as she turns to look at her, saying "Mum, I wish she would just break it off with him." and shakes her head. "When I told her that she said 'He's going through a _hard time_ and I _can't_ leave him now.'" Ginny sighs, "Mum, he's _breaking_ her and I dont know what to do to help either of them."

"I know dear. I actually came up to ask you to take Hermione out tonight. Harry has agreed to help. Between you both, she won't refuse. Your Dad and I are planning on confronting Ronald after dinner. We are no longer going to tolerate his attitude. Not just toward her, but all of us." Ginny gives her a concerned look and responds "I'll help Harry get her out, but do you think it'll actually work?" Until now, Molly hadn't realized how much Ron's attitude has affected his sister and it reinforces her resolve. "Godrick knows dear, but I hope so. Your Dad's been wanting to do this for a while and after hearing his tirade this morning, I agreed." She looks out the window and watches Hermione walking toward the house, shoulders slumped and head down and she wishes she had done something sooner and her temper flares. "I could hear him from my room and was going to give him a _howler_ in person, but by the time I got downstairs, Ronald was nowhere to be found."

Ginny sighs, wishing training with the Harpies would start sooner rather than later. Then she balks at the idea, angry at Ron for tearing apart her already greiving family. She can't handle Ron's attitude and neither can anyone else. It is just too much. Part of her wants to tell him off and part of her hurts for him. She lets go of the anger, knowing that she must to heal. Softly she says, "I hate this." With Ginny's words, Molly pulls her in for a big hug and says. "So do I."

Ginny and Harry didn't have much of a problem getting Hermione to go out. Harry remembered a movie she had mentioned wanting to see, and Ginny told her she had been dying to try her favorite muggle restaurant. Both of which Ron hates. She jumped at the opportunity to go because she didn't think she could face Ron and keep pretending everything is fine and that she is happy. About halfway through their dinner she finally starts to relax and have a good time. It is freeing to be away from Ron and not have to watch everything she says.

They bump into Draco Malfoy a block from the theatre and he joins them for the movie then coffee and dessert afterward. They reminisce about what a hard arse Shacklebolt had been during their Auror training and their shock of finding out he is the life of the party at their graduation celebration. They go into hysterics when Draco does a spot on impersonation of Shacklebolt's robot dance.

Hermione can't remember the last time she laughed like that and is thankful they had put aside their animosity. Well except for Ron, but he learned fast that his attitude wouldn't fly in training. She really had thought he was changing then; that Shacklebolt had gotten through when no one else had, but it was too good to last.

A week before the end of their training, Shacklebolt gave them a quick break and stepped out. Ron stalked over and got in Draco's face and railed at him, even going so far as to blame him for Fred's death. Harry and Hermione were immediately at Ron's side. Draco stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and the only outward sign of his anger was his cheeks turning slightly red. Harry tried to pull Ron away, but Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco's face. Luckily Hermione was quick with a stupefy spell aimed at Ron before he hexed Draco.

When Shacklebolt returned, Ron was just coming round. He demanded to know what occurred. Harry explained. When Draco said it wasn't a big deal, everyone was shocked. Shacklebolt wanted everyone's memory of the incident to review in the Pensieve. Ron had to meet with him and never came back. That night he told them he'd quit. He wouldn't work at the Ministry when they allowed a Death Eater to be an Auror and he's now working at the joke shop with George.

Arthur Weasley talked to Shacklebolt the next day. The Minister told him that he had made Ron wait while he reviewed the memories. Normally a trainee would have been sacked straight away. Because of Hermione's quick thinking (so Ron was not allowed to perform a hex), his efforts during the war, the knowledge of Ron's deep-seated animosity toward Malfoy and Draco's refusal to make a charge against Ron, he had given him the option to apologize, knowing if he stepped out of line again he was out, and to begin counseling. Ron refused and resigned. Arthur decided then to do what the muggles in America call an intervention, but it took a while to convince Molly.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**

 **Edited 9/28/17**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I plan to update this story every Friday, but since it is Labor Day you get an extra chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's character.**

 **Thanks to my amazing Beta Sarcastic-Seagoat!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ron is sulking during dinner and doesn't ask about the whereabouts of Ginny, Harry and Hermione. He's glad they aren't there. He starts to get up when he's done. Before he could go upstairs, his father says they need to talk. He rolls his eyes and says "I'm not talking I'm going to bed."

His father raises his voice, "No you are not. You are going to sit in that chair and listen to what your Mother and I are saying to you. You will be respectful. You will not get up or interrupt or ask a question until we are done or so help me Merlin I will hex you."

Ron wonders what has gotten up Dad's arse, it is usually his Mum and Hermione that do the nagging. Bloody hell, why is everything always his fault? He nods but doesn't really plan to pay his parents any mind.

Arthur continues in a bit softer but still stern voice. "Ronald your Mum and I are worried about you." He rolls his eyes again. "You are being disrespectful to everyone in this household and we will no longer tolerate it."

"I am not." Ron whines.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur shouts. Then his voice drops to almost a growl. "I am giving you a warning. Open your mouth again and I will close it for you."

Ron's a bit taken aback as he's never seen his father like this before.

"As I was saying, your mother and I have discussed this at length. You will not be disrespectful to anyone in this house again, that includes us, your siblings, Harry, and Hermione."

Ron glares at his father but doesn't speak. He thinks his girlfriend is at the root of all this. He opens HIS home and HIS family to her when she couldn't find her own parents and this is the repayment he gets. That BITCH!

It isn't enough that she embarrassed him at Auror training and hexed him so he had to quit. Now she's trying to turn his parents against him.

He is seething. When she gets here I'm really laying into her. This is her fucking fault anyway.

"Ronald will you agree to see a Healer?" His Mum's voice grabs his attention.

"What?" he asks. What the bloody hell are they going on about now?

"You'll see a Healer?" asks his Mum again.

"Why should I see a Healer? I'm not sick." He sneers.

Arthur replies, "Son, you will see a Healer about your anger-management problem and lack of respect for others or you will move out of this house. This is non-negotiable."

Ron flies into a rage, "THAT BITCH HAS TURNED YOU AGAINST ME! I AM YOUR SON! YOU ARE KICKING ME OUT BECAUSE OF HER!"

With a few flicks of Arthur's wand and a couple of silent spells Ron can longer speak or even open his mouth. He tries to push his chair out to stand up but can't do that either. He looks at his parents. His Mum has tears rolling down her face and he's surprised to see his Dad has a few as well. He thinks fuck it. They deserve to hurt if they are kicking him out.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I spoke with George earlier today and he said it would be fine for you to move into the apartment above the joke shop." His Dad's voice sounds flat. He wipes his face and gets up and takes a duffel out of the cupboard and places it on the table in front of Ron. "This has everything you'll need for the night. We'll pack the rest of your things tomorrow and have them sent over. Son, we hope you will change your mind and get some help. We love you and this is breaking our hearts." His mother lets out a sob and Arthur puts his arm around her. Ron almost breaks down and says he'll do whatever they want just don't make him leave. But anger begins to boil again and he scoffs internally.

Arthur moves his wand counterclockwise and says " _Libero_. You are released and may leave now. When you arrive at the flat you will be able to speak again."

Ron stands, grabs his bag and stomps as loud as he can to the door and slams it shut, making the downstairs windows rattle. Even if he can't talk, he can do that. At least George is still his brother, hang the rest of them.

* * *

 **A/N: _Libero_ is a verb in Latin that means "I set free."**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Trigger warning: using coercion (guilt trip) for sex**

 **Erica (Guest): My plan is to update every Friday.**

 **Orangemavis: Thanks for the review! I appreciate any and all encouragement!**

 **Please review!**

 **Shoutout to my amazing beta Sarcastic-Seagoat!**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Harry, Ginny and Hermione return home they find Arthur sitting at the table staring into his tea. Ginny hugs him and kisses his cheek. He says, "Would you all sit?"

Ginny looks at her father and it seems he's aged 10 years in the last few hours. She now knows things did not go well.

"Would anyone else like tea?" She asks as she sets about making it. She knows she's only postponing the inevitable. She uses a warming spell on her father's cup and pours some for herself and the others. She sits across from her father with Hermione between her and Harry.

Arthur begins, "Molly and I told Ron he had to move out tonight."

Hermione gasps and says, "No Arthur. No. I'll move out. I know things haven't been great between us lately and I should have moved out months ago. I'll go get a place of my own tomorrow. There's no need for Ron to move. I'm the one causing all the problems."

Harry and Ginny both say "NO!" and reach for Hermione as she stands.

Arthur asks in a tired voice, "Hermione, would you please sit back down?" She nods and sits. Not realizing she has tears running down her face.

Arthur smiles at her warmly and says, "Please hear me out before you make a decision. None of us want you to leave. You may not be related to us, but you are family, just like Harry. Molly and I have been discussing this for several months." He takes a deep breath and then continues. "We've watched our son spiral out of control and should have done something before now. There are Healers that have been trained to deal with anger control issues like Ron. I believe muggles call it psychotherapy." Harry and Hermione nod. "It's a newer field for wizards, but was needed after the first war. Kingsley suggested it to me after the incident during your training at the ministry. I had tried to talk Ron into it then but he refused. Molly and I gave him the option tonight of getting help or moving out. He chose to leave."

In a small voice Hermione says, "But where would he go? Honestly it will be better if I'm the one to move."

Arthur sighs, "He's gone to live over the joke shop. Hermione, Ron's actions are not because of you or anything you have said or done. Unfortunately, he takes most of his anger out on you. He has also been disrespectful to everyone else. Please do not blame yourself. If anyone is at fault, it's Molly and mine for allowing him to continue this way for months. Please don't make a rash decision about moving. Our decision will not change regardless of yours. He can only move home if he gets the help he needs."

After a moment of contemplation, Hermione nods. "I think I'll turn in now." she says, getting up to go to her room. They all say good night. She climbs into bed without even removing her clothes and cries herself to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione is woken up by a tapping at the window. She has a horrible headache. Last night was awful. Ginny must already be up. She looks at the clock and realizes she slept past noon. She opens the window and sees an owl she doesn't know. It swoops in and she takes the letter and apologizes for not having a treat. The beautiful creature nuzzles her hand to let her know that it is alright and takes flight out the window. She marvels again at their intelligence.

It's not addressed so she isn't sure if it is for her or Ginny. She opens it and her heart drops when she realizes it is from Ron. All it says is: I'm done with you and my family that picked you over me. She drops the letter like it burnt her, crawls back in bed and sobs.

Ginny decides to bring up a sandwich and pumpkin juice to Hermione after she didn't come down for lunch. When she enters their shared room, it doesn't look like Hermione's been up.

She walks in and notices an open window and parchment on the floor. She sets Hermione's lunch on the desk and picks it up. She's furious at her brother. How dare he?! She takes a couple deep breaths and walks over to Hermione. She is awake but just staring at the wall. She's been crying again.

Ginny sits down next to her and says, "I'm so sorry he's acting this way. I brought you a sandwich and juice. Will you eat?"

Hermione's voice cracks when she says, "I'm not really hungry, but I'll drink the juice."

Ginny gives it to her. "When you're up to it Mum wants to speak with you." She nods. Ginny hugs her and says, "I'll always be here if you want to talk." Hermione nods again. She pats her leg before getting up. As she leaves, she takes the letter Ron sent off the desk to show Harry and her parents, knowing they will be just as angry as she is. Stupid bloody git.

Hermione really wishes she could talk to her mother. She's so confused. Part of her wants to move out immediately, but the other part doesn't want to leave. Why should she leave her surrogate family when she's not to blame for this? Her head believes this but in her heart she still blames herself for Ron's behavior. If only she'd been a better girlfriend or nagged less, maybe he wouldn't be so angry all the time.

But honestly, their relationship was over a long time ago. He hasn't held her hand or kissed her in months unless they were shagging. She hadn't really wanted to do it the last several times he initiated it, but gave in because he'd always make her for guilty when she had refused before.

He'd never been the most tender lover, but last time was horrible. He'd flipped her over and pounded into her without any foreplay or even a kiss, and after she told him he'd hurt her. He'd shrugged, said sorry and walked out. She felt so used.

She's relieved that he is gone. That he said it is over. She misses the Ron he was, not the Ron he is now.

Merlin why was she crying over him after everything he's done and said to her? No more. She's getting up and getting a shower.

Molly's making dinner when Hermione comes down stairs. "Do you need any help Molly?" She's surprised that she looks better than she's seen her in days. "Course dear. Did Ginny tell you I wanted to have a chat?"

"Yes, she did."

"Well I know Arthur told you last night that we want you to stay. I just wanted to be sure you are."

Hermione chuckles. "Yes. I am for now."

Molly turns to her and is frowning, "What do you mean for now?"

"Well, I've been saving to buy my own flat. I should have enough in the next few months for a good down payment."

Molly hugs Hermione and says, "Well I don't want you to move at all. You know you are always welcome under this roof. You are family and we love you. We aren't taking your side over his or any other rubbish he might say. This is about him getting the help he needs."

"Thank you so much. I love you too. I don't know what I'd have done without you all."

They both wipe their eyes as they pull apart

."You are welcome sweetheart. Anything for one of my girls."

Hermione's heart warms at this. Hopefully her parents will be found, but in the meantime it is wonderful to know she is still loved by most of the Weasleys.

Dinner wasn't quite as dreary as they all feared it was going to be that evening. Harry, Ginny and Hermione even played a game of exploding snap before they turned in for the night.

Hermione feels at home for the first time since she obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for this being a bit late. Technically it is still Friday on the West Coast of the US. I've had a week. Had to take my precious doggie (rescued beagle mix) to the ER.**

 **As always - love to my beta - Sarcastic-Seagoat.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next few months go by rather quickly. Hermione's offered a newly created position in the ministry, not long after Ron left the Burrow. She would still be an Auror, but her intellect would be put more to use. She is now officially an Auror Mentalist, what muggles call a Profiler.

When Minister Shacklebolt approached Professor Gibbs, the Head of the Healer Institute, about creating an accelerated independent study for Hermione to complete in three months, he laughed. There is no way the coursework could be completed that quickly. But he eventually agreed to do it.

Apparently Shacklebolt proposed a wager. The two had been best friends while at Hogwarts, but were always very competitive with each other. No one knows the exact details of the wager but Shacklebolt won. He knew it would be an easy win with Hermione Granger as the student.

The Advanced Mentalist coursework is usually completed in two years. It is similar to what muggles call psychology, which it includes. But it also involves teaching the nuances of dark magic and curses, and its impact on the caster and the victim. In addition, it teaches advanced potions and how to identity those under the influence, and long term issues and side effects of potion abuse.

When Hermione met Professor Gibbs for the first time, he told her she would fail. She laughed and told him she had never failed anything and wasn't about to start now. He liked her straight away. She met with him an hour each week where he would test her cumulative knowledge. She once compared it to having weekly O.W.L.S. Hermione poured herself into studying. It thrilled her to be learning again. It also took her mind off of Ron.

Professor Gibbs regretted his wager with Shacklebolt after his second week of testing Miss Granger. She is the brightest witch he had ever met.

By the fourth meeting she was so far ahead in her studies, he told her to take the week off. She refused. Two weeks and two months in and she had completed everything. She would ask poignant questions and at times, they challenged him. Sometimes he couldn't answer straight away.

Professor Gibbs practically begged her to complete the remaining healer programs at an accelerated pace and come teach at the institute. Hermione was flattered but politely refused. He told her if she ever changed her she knew where to find him.

Hermione is excited about her new position. She was hesitant when she was offered a place in Auror training. Did she want to chase dark wizards the rest of her life? She wasn't sure. Did she want to go back to Hogwarts and complete her seventh year? Yes. It would be amazing to go back and be a normal teenager with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hogwarts without the threat of Voldemort would be brilliant. That ideal was shattered with Shacklebolt's offer. Harry and Ron were gobsmacked and couldn't wait.

After all, with completion of their Auror training and their real world experiences they would automatically be given O's on the required N.E.W.T.S. (Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration). She wasn't sure how that was possible, but that would give her the ability to do anything she wanted.

Hermione considered returning anyway. At the time she thought Ginny would be there too, but then they went to the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial Service. She can't face going back to the place where she had seen so many people die. She does have wonderful memories there too, but the bad outweigh the Ginny made the Hollyhead Harpies quidditch team, she knew she made the correct choice. Plus, she is a damn good Auror.

* * *

 **A/N: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for being a week late in posting this chapter. My beta was super busy and me too (family issues). I grovel and ask that you forgive me.** **I have just uploaded a Hunger Games A/U one-shot of a Katniss and Peeta pairing set in present day that I wrote previously as a peace offering. I know it would have been better if it was a Dramione, but I just started writing them.**

 **So finally here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review, and /or write if you have comments or questions.**

 **As always thanks volumes to my beta, Sarcastic-Seagoat!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It is a week or so before Christmas when Hermione completes her Mentalist courses. She does not start her new position at the ministry until the second week in January. She tried to persuade Shacklebolt to let her start early. He refused, saying, "Hermione, take some time for yourself. You need a break."

Well that is just it. Hermione doesn't want a break. She feels alive again for the first time in months, and is afraid if she has time to herself she will get bogged down and start fretting over things again.

She considers going back to Australia to look for her parents, but knows there are no new leads. Plus, she really trusts her contact at the Australian Ministry, Katie Bell, who was in Gryffindor house with her in school, in addition to being on the house quidditch team with Harry.

It is still hard for her to believe her parents never set up a dental practice while in Australia. She was so sure she would be able to find them because of that. Now she was more worried that she would never be able to restore her parents memories of her.

Her first priority after the funerals following the war was locating her parents. She was concerned when she wasn't able to find their dental practice online anywhere. As soon as she could get one, she took a portkey to the Australian Ministry of Magic. Katie and her had worked together non-stop for a month. Apparently her parents had stayed in Sydney for two weeks, then Perth for a week, but the trail ends there. No bank accounts, rentals, flights, cruises, social media accounts, anything. She knew they had taken their savings and funds for selling their practice with them when they left so money wouldn't be a bother. But where could they have gone?

She didn't want to come back to England without her parents, but when Harry and Ginny showed up to collect her, she knew it was time.

She also knew that Katie would let her know the minute she found something. They still talk every couple weeks about her progress. Well, lack of progress if she is honest with herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alone at the Burrow, Hermione finds herself with too much on her mind in the quiet, empty house. She decides to go to Diagon Alley to get lunch and finish up her Christmas shopping. She still needs to pick up Harry's present, and isn't sure if she should get Ron anything.

She walks into the Leaky Cauldron, sits at the bar, and orders a warm butterbeer with fish and chips.

Before her food arrives, someone sits next to her and says, "Hello, Granger."

She looks to her left, smiles, and replies, "Hi Draco."

"How's training?"

"Actually it went really well. I finished up early."

"Of course you did."

She laughs.

He asks, "Did you learn anything new or did you already know it all?"

She snaps angrily, "Whatever Malfoy." She's staring daggers at him now. What she heard was "you're a know-it-all", one of Ron's favorite things to yell at her.

"Hermione, I was just having a go at you. I apologize, I was trying to make you laugh, not offended you."

Her voice softens, "Oh." _Well that's different. Hmmm, I'm not used to that_ , she thinks. "It's ok. Apology accepted. Sorry I snapped."

"What did you mean when you said 'You're not used to that?'"

Hermione frowns. She hadn't realized she said that out loud. Luckily, the bartender arrives with her food and takes Draco's order so she doesn't answer.

Draco's glad to see that Hermione is looking better. She is beautiful of course, he's thought that since the Yule Ball, but something is just off. It got a bit better after the Weasel quit Auror training, but she just doesn't seem to have that the usual spark about her.

He sneaks a glance and tries to decide if he is going to bring up her comment again. She looked relieved when they were interrupted. During training they had developed somewhat of a rapport. They had worked well together on the cases they'd been assigned to before she left for her specialty training.

He turns on his seat so he is facing her. She feels his stare but doesn't look up.

"Hermione what's been going on with you? You seem a bit better now then before your Mentalist training. Please don't be offended, but you seem like you've lost a bit of fire." His voice is soft and tender. He sounds concerned.

She contemplates for a moment. Merlin, is she actually going to confide in Draco Malfoy of all people? She learned in training she needed to talk to someone about her issues, but him?

Draco watches different emotions play across her face. He doesn't catch them all, but he's known her for years and watched her long enough to pick up on the surprise, then the confusion. She shakes her head and he thinks she is going to blow him off. He's disappointed.

She looks up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers and asks, "Do you really want to know the answer?"

The bloody barkeep comes back with his food. Merlin that git has the worst timing ever.

He glances around the bar and notices an empty table tucked away in the corner. He gets out enough money to cover both their tabs, throws it on the bar and grabs his food and water. He says, "Of course I do. Come on. Grab your food. I'd get it but my hands are full. We are going to move to that table in the back." He points her in the right direction.

She sighs out an, "OK."

They settle in across from each other and Hermione takes a drink of her butterbeer, swallows, and looks up at Draco with haunted eyes. She pours out her heart starting with her parents and finishing with what happened with Ron. She doesn't go into explicit detail, but tells him enough that he realizes she was being verbally abused. He asks her questions and says very appropriate things to her where Ron would have screamed. He even gives her his handkerchief. She hadn't realized she was crying until that point.

She then tells him about her training and how amazing it was. He shows genuine interest in what she tells him. He says, "I'm looking forward to working with you again when you return." They both smile.

She tells him how her Professor is her mentor and he taught her so much. Even offering her a position teaching at the Healer Institute. He feels like he is kicked in the gut. He doesn't realize she noticed his reaction. After all it's part of what she trained to do. She hears the tension in his voice when he asks, "You're not going to though? You are going to be our Mentalist Extraordinaire?" He added that last part to lighten his tone and mask his disappointment. He tries to smile, but its more of a grimace. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy really wanted to work with Hermione Granger. Draco knew, but he was sure no one else did until today.

"Yes. I will be the 'Mentalist Extraordinaire' for some time." She chuckles and he smiles warmly at her use of his nickname and that he'll continue to see her on a regular basis.

"So please tell me about all the new cases. Shacklebolt won't even let me have the files until January."

Draco shakes his head. "Not going to happen. I think you need a break too."

"Pleeease!" She pokes out her bottom lip and gives him her best puppy dog eyes, like Ginny uses on Harry when she wants something.

Merlin, he thinks. Her lips are enticing and bugger, that look. He doesn't think he could deny her anything.

"OK! OK! Just one though. I don't want to spend my afternoon off discussing work."

She breaks into a brilliant smile and her eyes are dancing in anticipation. "One then." She says and rests her chin on her hands.

He doesn't want to tell her about the one she'll be most interested in. She'll be thrown into that in January.

Instead he tells her about the supposed kidnapping of the Hollyhead Harpies quidditch Coach. She'd left her husband a note on a Wednesday evening saying she was popping over to France for a long weekend of shopping with her best friend. He sees the best friend the next morning and she has know idea what he's talking about. He can't reach her by owl. By the following morning he's frantic, and reports his wife's kidnapping after discovering half their gold in Gringotts is gone. Draco takes about 10 more minutes going over the details of the case and says. "I found her the next day on the French Rivera. She left her husband for a younger wizard who was more to her taste." He purrs the the last part as the woman had done and licks his lips suggestively, "That was exactly what she did and said."

Hermione's mouth drops and her eyes pop open. They both laugh.

"It's been all over _The Daily Prophet_. I can't believe you hadn't heard."

"I've been too busy studying! Now tell me about a real case!"

"No. That is all your getting out of me and don't even think about pouting again."

She smirks. "Oh, alright. But only because it's your afternoon off." She glances out the window and notices the sun has already set. "Oh no! I've taken up your entire afternoon! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have. It's all my fault."

"Hermione. Slow down."

Her face has gone red, she's fidgeting, wringing her hands and her eyes are darting all over the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry Draco, it'll never happen again."

Merlin, she's shaking. He stands up and her eyes fly up to him and she looks frightened.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hermione. It's ok." His voice is soft and soothing. He walks slowly toward her and continues speaking comforting words. "I am not upset with you. I have had a wonderful time with you this afternoon."

She looks like a cornered animal, sunk against the wall, eyes wide.

"Please, listen to what I am saying. You have done nothing wrong." He slides onto the bench next to her. She looked up at him in wonder. "Hey, I'm going to put my arm around you. Is that alright?" She nods, but tenses up more when he does. He starts tracing patterns on her upper arm and she leans into him.

"Everything is going to be OK. I've got you." She relaxes into him, clutching at the front of his robes. He brings his other arm around, encircling her. She fits perfectly in his arms.

"Draco, I'm..."

"Shhh. Hush now. There is nothing you need to say."

She lays her head against his chest and he rests his chin softly on her head, whispers soothing things to her. He's thankful the bar is almost empty. Just a couple patrons at the bar and no one is looking their way. A few minutes later she has stopped shaking. She pulls back a little, but not away and looks up at him with awe. He smiles and says, "Better?"

She nods. "Thank you." She stretches her neck up and kisses his cheek lightly.

"Your welcome." They just look at one another for a moment and know their friendly coworker relationship has just shifted to something deeper.

She smooths down his robes where she held them. Neither really wants to release each other. His right hand slowly brushes down her arm in a light caress and falls to his lap. She turns slightly toward the table, but her shoulders stay under his left arm. Neither feels awkward about what just happened, but wonder if they should. She clears her throat and he begins tracing those soothing patterns on her upper arm again. "I, uh, have some Christmas shopping to finish up here."

He says, "I do as well."

She says, "Want to finish together?" At the same time he says "May I accompany you?" They smile and nod.

"Where to?" He asks.

"Actually I need to go to the jeweler."

He laughs. "So do I. I'm picking up my mother's present."

"I'm getting Harry's. I had some cufflinks made for him."

They walk close to each other and occasionally their gloved hands bump. He's tempted to take her hand, but doesn't. They reach the little jewelry shop and he holds the door open for her to enter. "Such a gentleman. Thank you." He takes a slight bow and arches his eyebrow making her laugh again.

There are several people ahead of them. Draco watches Hermione. She continues to return to the same spot at the display case. He stays close by but not close enough for her to notice him.

"Hello, Miss Granger, I see you are admiring the necklace I showed you on your last visit. I'll be happy to take it out for you." She sighs. "That won't be necessary, but thank you. I'm here to pick up my order."

"Very well ma'am."

Draco thinks, _So it is a necklace she's admiring. I will have to take a look at it._

He makes his way to the watches. He feels a soft pressure on his arm. He turns to her. "I need to head home when I get my order. Molly always has supper ready by 6 pm and I don't want to be late."

She is frowning slightly. He stops himself from leaning down and kissing her, and settles for tucking a curl behind her ear. It makes her smile again. He reaches into his robe and hands her his card. "Floo me anytime." She nods.

"Here you are Miss Granger."

"Thank you." She turns back to Draco. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He watches her leave the store.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. What may I do for you?"

"I am here to pick up my order, but I would also like to see what Miss Granger was admiring."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione is intrigued by Draco. The address on his card is in a muggle neighborhood not far from The Ministry of Magic. She's not too surprised he no longer lives at Malfoy Manor. No one who is that warm could live in a place so cold.

She reflects on this afternoon and think he has really matured into an amazing man. Of course, he was still arrogant, but not prideful or condescending. Well, maybe confident would be a better term to describe him now.

She thinks back to her reaction to realizing the time today and scowls. Ron's previous actions had conditioned that response, but Draco showed more tenderness and caring to her in an afternoon than she had felt in over a year as Ron's girlfriend. She felt safe in his arms. She couldn't remember the last time she felt safe.

She gets out her book from her Mentalist training on behavior modification and conditioning responses. After researching, she realizes she was showing signs of a panic attack. It would have probably progressed into a full blown one had Draco not calmed her down. She gets out her journal to record what happened today, and vows to work her way through this and get help if she cannot do it alone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco is pacing his living room thinking about today. He should have hexed the Weasel's bullocks off that day in training. It's a good thing he didn't know then what he knows now or he would not have been able to control his temper. Merlin, what had that arse done to Hermione? What happened to that spirited girl that punched him in third year? If he finds out he laid a hand on her...No, he's sure Potter would have taken care of him if he had.

He's always assumed the amazing witch that had been the bane of his existence at Hogwarts was well loved and protected. At least she knows where to find him now.

"Bloody fucking hell!" He bellows out. "Arghh!" He runs his hands through his hair an takes several deep breaths. He has to calm down.

He moves over to his chair in front on the fire and sits. He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths.

Focus.

Control.

Reason.

Relax.

Release.

Each step takes several minutes to complete. He shakes his head. It's been a while since he's let his anger take control of him. He scoffs, last time it was over the Weasel too. This means he has to make an appointment with his Healer Mentalist.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much to my _new_ beta, CindyBarnard! You are amazing! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It makes my day to open my email and see I have a new one!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Living above and working at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes has been good for Ron. He's careful with George's feelings because of Fred's death; also because he really is the only family member that's still speaking with him, but he doesn't admit that to himself though. So, he won't blow up at George and knows better to not to do it to a customer, George'd dock his pay for it; he did yell at Angelina once and she told him to sod off, that if he did that to her again she'd hex his arse, and well, he did not doubt her.

He went on his first run that night and it helped a lot better than trying to numb it away with fire whiskey. At first he placed all the blame on Hermione, but now, he's rather wondering if some of it wasn't his fault too.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

George always leaves two hours early on every other Thursday, and last Friday Ron asked him where he was going.

"I go to see a healer." George responded with a slight shrug.

"What for mate, are you sick?" Ron frowned in confusion at George.

George scoffs, "Well a bit."

He blows out a breath. He'd been waiting on Ron to ask him about it; hoping he would, maybe it'll help.

"I'll tell you tonight after we close. I'm going to owl Ange to let her know I'll be late." George gave a weak grin and small wave as he turned to leave the shop.

"Sure."Ron mumbled half-heartedly in response. The rest of the day dragged as he waited for closing time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So you got anything we can eat?" George asks as he sits down on the sofa.

"Not really, just some crisps. Want some?" Ron spoke as he rummaged through a cupboard, his voice muffled.

"No thanks." George crossed his ankles, his face guarded as if deep in thought.

Ron opens a bag for himself and pours them both some pop, he flops down on the chair near the sofa and immediately filled his mouth with some crisps as he spoke and said, "OK, spill it."

George sighs and rubs his face. "Well. You already know that the Johnson's, Angelina's parents and sister were killed during the war."

Ron nods, chewing his crisps more slowly now.

"She started working at the shop when we opened back up and I watched her deal with her grief. She was doing so much better than me. At first I thought it was because Fred's my twin, but that didn't seem right because she'd lost her whole family and I knew she was close to them. At first she didn't talk about them, but gradually she started telling me stories about them and she'd cry. A month or so later she would talk about them and smile. I finally asked her how she was able to do that. We went to dinner that night for the first time and she told me." He takes a deep breath and sees that Ron is watching him closely. "I was consumed with grief then. Everything at home reminded me of Fred, so I moved back here and everything here did too. I was depressed, angry or both all the time."

He looks up at Ron again and sees he's still listening and it doesn't seem like he is angry. Good.

"I was drinking a lot, to numb the pain. It didn't really work. I had to take a hangover potion almost every morning. Not moving forward, just stuck. I knew if Fred could have he would've kicked my arse." George continued to watch Ron covertly as he spoke, relieved when Ron responded in the affirmative. "Yep, he would have."

The brothers share a smile.

"Angelina told me she had to get help from a Healer Mentalist to learn how to deal with the loss of her family and he'd really helped her. She thought he would help me too. She wanted me to get better because she's liked me since fifth year. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and his card before she left. I've been seeing him since then."

He looks at Ron. Ron's sitting there with his mouth hanging open. "Oi! Ron! You hoping to catch some flies?"

Ron snaps his mouth closed and shakes his head. George stays quiet and finishes his pop, waiting on Ron's response.

"So, you see this healer for Angelina? To get her to go out with you?"

George shakes his head. "Nah. Not really. I did it for myself and for Fred. She's a perk. She gets all this now." He gestures to himself from head to toe and winks at his brother and wiggles an eyebrow which makes Ron laugh. Then taps on his temple and says, "With a healed noggin too. Well healing, I had a lot to work on and there are days when I regress. I was seeing him twice a week in the beginning and am going to be going monthly starting in January." Ron frowns in consternation, studying George intently, and he has even stopped chewing crisps.

"He's really helped you then?" He asks eventually after a heavy silence.

George nods. "Don't want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't gone."

Ron watches his brother for a few minutes then said, "I didn't know you were seeing a mental healer."

George laughs, "Course you didn't. Not like I took out an ad in The Profit to announce it to the wizarding world. Can you see it? George Weasley's seeing a Mentalist Cause He's Gone Round the Bend" he smirks. "And he's called a Healer Mentalist not mental healer you daft pillock." George laughs again, lightening the heavy mood that has settled down over them.

"Seriously though mate. It's what it took to get back to a place where Fred'd want me to be, where I can move on. He would hate me moping, being angry and angsty all the time."

Ron nods, thinking it was good to hear George laugh, even if he was laughing at him.

"Well I best get home. Don't want to be too late or Ange won't feed me."

George stands up and uncharacteristically pulls his little brother into a quick hug and raps him on the back twice.

When Ron got home from his run he ordered take away. It's then that he noticed that George had left the Mentalist's card on the table.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ron shook himself out of the memory, George had not asked him about it as of yet, It was as if that chat had never happened; he also hadn't gotten in contact with the Healer either. Maybe he should, with Christmas coming up he really misses his family. His parents had come by a few times, but he wouldn't talk to them, they all sent him owls regularly but he'd torn up the ones from Ginny and his parents. Anyways, the couple times he had seen Harry, he'd always tell him that they send their love.

Things with Harry had been a bit strained; he's never been one to push things with Ron. They had only really argued twice, the first in fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament due to jealousy from Ron, it lasted weeks before they spoke again; then again the horrible one while they were on the run during what should have been their seventh year at Hogwarts, when Ron's jealousy exploded and he left Harry and Hermione, but a lot of that was the bloody horcrux's doing. After he reunited with them, he did alright, until he found out about Fred's death. He hasn't been able to shake the anger since then.

Ron looks out the window at the snow that's lightly falling and sees all the Christmas decorations in Diagon Alley.

He thinks about last Christmas when the whole family, 'cept Fred, were at The Burrow. Life had been a bit of a blur since the battle at Hogwarts he, Harry and Hermione had started Auror training in September, Ginny had been playing professional quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies as the backup chaser. George hadn't moved, but had reopened the joke shop, Charlie hadn't gone back to Romania yet by then, but would have been leaving after Boxing Day though. Bill and Fleur had settling into married life since old snake-face wasn't hanging over their heads anymore, and even Percy had been there with his girlfriend Audrey. That Christmas everything had been raw still, but they had all been together. He smiles thinking of his annual jumper from his Mum; he used to hate those bloody jumpers at Hogwarts, not anymore. Hermione had even knitted him a scarf and mittens to match, he can't recall if he'd told her thank you for his gift.

 _Hermione._ She had been his Hermione then. He sighs.

He thinks of when he had sat in a pub the Christmas the year before, when he had been alone and hiding out from the snatchers. He'd never forget when he heard Hermione call his name and used the deluminator to find her and Harry, she had been so angry, but he was with her and that had felt like home. She had eventually forgiven him for leaving; she always forgave him no matter what he did or said. His heart clinches.

He then thinks about the Christmas Percy hadn't been home and what it'd done to his Mum. _Percy._ Ron hangs his head feeling a bit ashamed. He didn't leave the Burrow because he wanted to, his parents had made him; hey hadn't even made Percy leave, and everyone knew he had been a complete arse. Had he become worse than Percy had been? He shakes his head as a tear runs down his cheek and then makes the decision to go and see the Healer Mentalist.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is all about Ron, but don't worry we will have more Dramione in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As promised, this chapter is full of Dramione.**

 **Characters internal monologue are in italics as well as word emphasis in charcter's dialogue and of course, for book titles. I had to do a shout out to George R. R. Martin. Please note that the reason only the first two books in the series _A Song of Ice and Fire_ are mentioned is due to the timeline, the rest of the books had not been published in December 1999.**

 **As a reminder, since I haven't said this since the first chapter, I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. K. Rowlings characters, although I do enjoying playing with them.**

 **Many cheers to CindyBarnard my amazing beta who has already helped fine-tune my writing style, fix places that I wasn't happy with, make sugesstions and corrections for all my typos, plot holes and errors! I am truly thankful for her!**

 **Check out The Auror Mentalist Pinterest Board to see Hermione with Crookshanks**

 **Username: ffaChalayne  
Contact Name & Business Name: Fanfiction Author Chalayne**

* * *

Chapter 7

It is three days before Christmas. Ginny is home for the holidays and she and Hermione have been looking for flats all morning. They decide to pop into the ministry to see if Harry can get away and go to lunch with them.

As they are riding up the lift to the Auror department the doors open up and Draco walks in. He is caught by surprise and smiles brightly at Hermione; she gives him a sweet smile then drops her head a bit looking back up shyly at him through her eyelashes. She thinks he has a brilliant smile when he isn't smirking. Hermione bites her bottom lip, then manages a breathy, "Hello Draco."

Ginny noticed her use of his first name and watches their interaction; she notices the slight blush on Hermione's cheeks and Draco's sincere smile. She clears her throat and it seems to break their trance; when Draco meets her gaze she notices his face has been schooled into his normal smirk. She thinks, _so, it's just for Hermione; this is an interesting development_.

"Good afternoon." Draco leans against the wall of the lift, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that exudes his normal casual aloofness. "To what do we lowly ministry workers owe a visit from one of the infamous Holyhead Harpies Chasers and the Auror Mentalist Extraordinaire and one-third of the Golden Trio, who should be far away from the Auror Office until January?"

"We've been looking for flats all morning, four different buildings and none are suitable. Thought we'd surprise Harry for lunch since we're both famished." She looks down at her now rumpled outfit and is sure her hair is a complete nightmare after being out in the wind. She wishes she'd done a little primping before coming upstairs like Ginny, at the time she didn't think of a reason she would want to freshen up. "I'm a bit frazzled." Hermione bit her bottom lip, she didn't really mean to say that out loud. She tends to not have much of a filter around Draco these days. Hermione catches Ginny watching them with a sly look on her face. Hoping to divert her she asks Draco, "Are you working on any interesting cases?" He turns toward her and gives her a sideways grin. It's all he can do not to reach out and touch her and tell her how beautiful she looks with her wild hair. "Oh no, you are not getting anything out of me again."

Ginny tilts her head, looks at Draco and back to Hermione as if to say, "What's he talking about?" She hasn't mentioned running into Draco that day in Diagon Alley. Hermione gives her a "tell you later look," she's thinking it's nice to have a good friend that's not a guy, and very thankful that Ginny understands her so well.

The lift jerks to a stop. Hermione hadn't been prepared and would have ended up on the floor if not for Draco catching her as she stumbled. Once she got her footing he reluctantly releases her. She looks at Draco and her eyes quickly skim his body up and down. Merlin, she thinks, has he always looked so fit? Draco notices her quick once over and is sore tempted to make a remark but she interrupts his thoughts when she turns and walks out the doors into the Auror Office.

Ginny watches Malfoy eyeing Hermione's backside in her muggle jeans and swallows a snort as she exits the lift. If she hadn't just seen it herself she would have never believed that Malfoy was attracted to Hermione and that it is possibly more than just an attraction.

Draco has an idea but doesn't want to appear too eager, he schools his features so he doesn't look like a bloody idiot and uses his long strides to catch up with Hermione then asks, "So are you getting a flat of your own or will you be rooming with the Weaslette?"

Hermione's eyes flash, she starts to snap at Draco but is surprised to see he isn't sneering like he did whenever he called Ginny that at Hogwarts, he just looks indifferent. Her anger is abated, but she still doesn't like it, her tone is a bit sharp but not harsh, "Please don't call her that." He furrows his brow and nods once, she knows that is a concession to her and so she smiles. "It will just be me, everything we have seen so far today has been so off-putting, but we still have a few more places to see this afternoon. I'd really like to sign a lease before the end of the year and get moved in before I start working again in January."

Draco silently rejoices but keeps his face neutral, "Well there is an open flat in my building." He knows she hasn't looked there since he owns it. "Blaise Zabini recently moved so his two bedroom is open, it's close to The Ministry, as well as quiet and safe. I could show you as I have his key."

Hermione shrugs her shoulders. "I don't want to be a bother." She really doesn't want to take up any of Draco's time; he wouldn't want to spend his lunch with her anyway. She frowns when she thinks this.

Draco watches as her eyes light up at his suggestion, and then as her face falls at her own dismissal. Forgetting they have an audience, he uses his index finger to lift up her chin, looking into her eyes and giving her a small smile, he slides his finger along her jaw line before dropping his hand to his side. "It wouldn't be a bother; you should know that by now."

Ginny watches them interact and is amused. _So it seems there is more there than attraction alone. Does Hermione realize Malfoy is interested in her and is she interested in him?_ That should make for an interesting conversation later.

"Well, um I don't…" Ginny interrupts Hermione before she can say no. "Malfoy," awakening from their stupor, they both turn toward Ginny as she says, "Why don't you take Hermione to see the flat now. That'll give me and Harry some _alone time_." She smirks, wiggles her eyebrows and winks at Hermione; she notices that Malfoy turns back to Hermione almost instantly after she says his name.

Hermione turns her big doe eyes up to Draco. _Gods, she's beautiful_ , he thinks. Since she's blushing he guesses what Weasley is referring to and just for a moment thinks about what he would do with some _alone time_ with Hermione. He pushes that thought aside quickly before his body can react and says, "Would you like to floo or apparate?"

"Whichever is fine," Hermione replies a bit breathlessly; _Merlin, what has gotten into her today_?

He takes her hand and leads her to the special apparition point in the office, glad for the convenience that only Aurors and Unspeakables have due to circumstances of their positions. He is glad she let him choose; he's never liked using the Floo Network as it makes his robes look less than the pristine. He also likes the feel of her tiny hand in his as he brushes his thumb across her knuckles. "Apparate it is then."

She isn't sure that the funny sensation is from the side-along apparating or Draco's hand. She dismisses the thought; of course, that isn't the reason. She blows out a breath and looks around her.

"Welcome to my home." He realizes he has to let go of her hand or pull her along with him into his bedroom, he decides that probably isn't a good idea. Instead, he squeezes her hand then reluctantly lets it go. "I will just be a moment, please make yourself at home while I get Blaise's keys."

Hermione looks around, his flat is tastefully decorated, although it is definitely masculine but also feels comfortable, even homey. There is large, overstuffed leather furniture in a warm brown with mahogany bookcases that are overflowing. She wonders over and trails a finger along the spines of several books. She notices there are all types of literature, including wizarding and muggle classics, and even a few new fiction releases, including _A Game of Thrones_ and _A Clash of Kings_ by George R. R. Martin that is part of the _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series, which delights her. She almost scoffs when she thinks about trying to get Ron to read those, she feels a brief sadness then brushes the thought aside. _No, I refuse to let thoughts of Ron interfere today._ Instead, she continues perusing his vast library.

Draco watches her slim finger skims across his books, as she pulls one out and flips through the pages, she stops and gently rubs the pads of her fingers down a page. He'd love to feel that touch. He shakes his head; she would never caress him that way. Being the gentleman that he is, he offers, "You can borrow that if you would like or any of them."

She almost jumps, but his voice is too melodic to startle her. She slides the book back in its spot and turns around, her smile is bright but there is a hint of sadness in her eyes. "No, that's alright. I was just looking through _Care of Magical Creatures_. The picture of the kneazle in it looks a lot like my familiar from Hogwarts Crookshanks, although he was only half kneazle." She frowns and drops her head.

Draco walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and her eyes are glassy, and his questioning. "I left him at the Burrow while Harry, Ron and I went looking for Horcruxes. Ginny said she couldn't find him anywhere after the Death-Eater attack during Bill & Fleur's wedding reception."

She sees what she thinks is anger flash in Draco's eyes, then guilt. He drops his hand from where it was on her shoulder and takes a step back. His mind reels as he stumbles backward, landing on his sofa. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be allowed to be in the same room with her. Fuck. She had to go through so damn much and those bastards probably killed her bloody familiar as well. How can she even look at me?_ He feels her tiny hand rubbing his arm and noticed she has sat down beside him. _How can she bear to touch me after everything?_ His voice is thick with emotion, "I'm sorry Hermione, so sorry." His voice cracks. His head is down and his shoulders are sagging. She had never seen him look this way, so broken, even during the sixth year when he'd been sent on a suicide mission to kill Professor Dumbledore.

She swallows and asks in almost a whisper, her voice quaking a bit, "Were you, uh, were you at the Burrow that night? It was the night the ministry fell." Her hand's still on his arm, but no longer moving. He can't bear to look at her to see the hate in her eyes, the hate he deserves.

Defeat is his voice he answers, "No. I was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. I didn't know about that attack until just now." He's still looking at his shoes, hating himself.

Hermione watches Draco closely and although she can only see his profile, she sees his tension as his eyes squeeze tightly shut and feels it in his bicep and tricep that are taut beneath her hand. This is such a staunch difference to any emotion Draco has ever shown her and she does not like it. She begins to caress his arm again, noticing that it has a calming effect. She smiles and says, "Then there is no need for you to feel sorry."

He runs his hand through his hair and scoffs quietly, "For that night no, but I have so much to ask for you to forgive." He still can't look at her.

Her voice gets a little higher at his response, "You already did at the trial, you apologized to everyone you hurt and I know you meant what you said." She pulls on his arm, trying to get him to look at her.

He nods and rubs his face. The pressure of her pulling at him gives him the ability to say more. He swallows and put his hand on top of hers and gives it a light squeeze. "Still, I have never apologized directly to you for everything I said and did at Hogwarts. I'm sorry I was such a bloody fool and egotistical prat. Would you ever be able to forgive me?"

She smiles brightly thinking that the conversation is almost over. "Apology accepted and I forgave you even before the trial."

He releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Thank you. There is one more thing." He turns his body to face her and then traces his index and middle fingers on the arm of her blouse where the mudblood scar is located and she shivers. He leaves his hand on her arm and she's still clutching his. He drops his head again. "I am so sorry I didn't do anything to stop that psychotic bitch of an aunt from hurting you. I wanted to do something and should have, but I was too much of a coward to even try." His words leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

She sees him sneer but knows it is coming out of self-loathing. "Oh, Draco, if you had interfered with Bellatrix, you would not be here today. Besides, you told _your family_ , you weren't sure if it was us; that was _brave_." He desperately wants to believe her but shakes his head no.

She releases his arm and it makes his heart ache. She surprises him when she slides closer to him and winds her arms around his waist and rests her cheek on his chest just above at his heart. He circles her arms around her and pulls her even closer. They stay that way for a few minutes. He's the first to let go, but Merlin he doesn't want to; he places his hand on her back and says, "So let's check out this flat and see if you decide to be my neighbor."

Hermione's eyes widen as she takes in the flat, she's entranced as she goes from room to room; Zabini had an impeccable eye which leaned to making witches feel completely comfortable, thus easier to seduce. With a sigh, Hermione says, "It is perfect, but I doubt I'll be able to afford it, especially since it's furnished so beautifully."

Draco posture stiffens; he'd been enraptured watching her as she wandered the flat, eyes aglow. _Well, it seems even Granger wouldn't be completely immune to Zabini's charms; I am glad the insufferable prat is back in Italy._

"Of course, I would want to transfigure a lot of the furniture; some of it is a bit over-the-top for me." He relaxes and bites back a laugh; _take that Zabini, for all your talk there is one witch that didn't fall for it!_

He asks how much she has budgeted and it is nowhere near what Blaise paid him, but that is not the point. "You never know, a great reference from me might be all that is needed." He smirks and his eyes dance as he reaches for her hand and leads her out of what is about to be her new home, "Come on, let's go back to my place and I'll whip us up a quick bite."

Draco warms some vegetable soup and makes a couple of hot sandwiches. Hermione watches as he puts together their simple meal. She expected to see him order some retched Malfoy house elf to fetch their food; instead, she watches him do it all with practiced ease, smiling fondly at him when he places the food in front of her. "This is perfect for a cool day. Thank you." He doesn't realize this moment has further endeared him to her.

"You are welcome." He takes a seat across from her raises his water glass to her and says, "To being neighbors." And she clinks her glass to his.

They chat a bit about Christmas plans as they eat. He tells her that he'll be going to France on Friday to spend Christmas with his family then be back to work after Boxing Day. She tells him that she'll be at the Burrow with Ginny's family and Harry. He hopes that Ron will not be there but doesn't ask. When lunch was finally finished, they apparated back to the ministry. She is pretty sure this time it is Draco holding her hand that causes the butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you so much for today." She goes up on her toes to reach his cheek and kisses it lightly; before she can back away he pulls her into a quick embrace and whispers, "Delighted to be at your service," his breath tickles her ear and send delicious shivers through her; they break away from each other when they hear a door open behind them.

Ginny walks out of Harry's office looking a bit disheveled and Harry's hair is standing on end as well as looking dazed. Hermione snickers arching her eyebrow and ask the pair, "Enjoy your lunch?"

Ginny kisses Harry, then walks over and loops her arm through her friend's and says "Of course, but I'm famished; let's get something to eat."

Hermione sees Harry blush, but he is grinning from ear to ear, she looks to Draco and can't help but laugh at his stricken face as he shakes his head and moves toward his office.

As the girls walk to the elevator Ginny calls over her shoulder, "Enjoy the rest of the day; but I know it won't be as good as lunch!" Draco visibly cringes and the girls both laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and followings! I do hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Please show me love and review! Thanks! Chalayne**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Unfortunately, I am late posting again; real life continues to intrude on my writing. I hope to post a new chapter each weekend instead of Fridays as I hoped to accomplish early on.**

 **You might have noticed that I changed the summary of THe Auror Mentalst in regards to the case Draco and Hermione will be working on together; the victims will not be murdered, per se, but they will be greatly "altered" ~ don't worry they won't be zombies! My beta thinks this change will make the story more "magical" and I agree, it will also explain why Hermione was not immediately called in to help. We will get to the case soon!**

 **As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! They make my day!**

* * *

Chapter 8

In a new little wizard pub around the corner, Hermione's sipping on a warm butterbeer while mindlessly playing with the label, preoccupied with thoughts of Draco and their earlier conversation. Although Ginny is busy eating, she's not totally blind to her companion's musings as most of her brothers would be around food, especially Ron, the dolt. She has to tread carefully with Hermione to get truthful answers though, not that she thinks she would lie to her, she wouldn't, but she's not sure she is ready to be honest with herself about her attraction to Malfoy.

She ponders on her inquiry then decides to just ask a few straightforward questions about today and go from there. "What did you think about the flat in Malfoy's building?"

Hermione's eyes light up, "It is perfect; it is beautiful and fully furnished." Hermione's expression darkens as she notices the label peelings scattered across the table top and a crease develops between her eyebrows as she scowls at her handiwork and pushes the pieces together into a little pile, concentrating on it instead of looking back at Ginny; her shoulders sag when she says, "I don't even want to go and look at the other flats this afternoon, but I guess I will have to as I am sure I will not be able to afford that one."

Ginny tries to lighten her mood and hopes to fish for information about Malfoy at the same time when she says, "It has an amazing view." Her eyebrow wiggle goes unnoticed as Hermione continues to add more label peelings to the pile, she answers in a longing tone, almost a sigh, "Yes, it has quite a lovely view of a garden park."

 _Obviously, subtly isn't working today, a more direct approach is necessary_ ; "Since you aren't eating I am assuming Malfoy fed you?"

This gets a chuckle out of Hermione, and when she looks up at Ginny her eyes are twinkling a bit. "Yes, Draco made us a lovely little meal of hot sandwiches and soup."

Ginny almost choked at this, she is coughing for a minute before she is able to take a drink and ask incredulously, "Malfoy cooked for you, himself?"

This makes Hermione laugh, especially since she was concerned that she was going to have to do the Heimlich maneuver on Ginny until a moment ago. "Yes, I was surprised as well, but luckily I hadn't had anything to eat yet myself so nothing to choke on."

Ginny throws her head back and laughs, "Good thing I wasn't there or I might have gone into shock if I had seen it."

Hermione drops her eyes and says quietly, "He's changed." She isn't sure how Ginny will respond to this.

Ginny berates herself, she often forgets that Hermione has lost most of her vim; she frowns when she thinks of how much her bloody git of a brother had to do with it. As to encourage her she reaches out and places a hand on Hermione's and says softly, "I've seen it and Harry's shared stories about him as well."

Hermione just nods and removes her hand from Ginny's and starts on the label again, she is lost in thought about what her surrogate family and Harry will think about her spending time with Draco; it is one thing to say someone has changed, it is another to befriend them. It is at this point that she really accepts that Draco is her friend. _Am I foolish?_ She lets out a long sigh. _Why do I question everything now?_ Her thoughts flit back to Ginny; she dreads her inevitable questions about Draco saying in the lift he wouldn't tell her about another case. _Why did I use that as a distraction question? If I had been thinking clearly… Ugh! I want to scream at myself!_ Another sigh, she might as well just put it out there since she is about to get a place of her own anyway.

Ginny's watching all the different emotions play across her friend's face; she knows she is second guessing herself. She misses the old Hermione who was never afraid to speak what she thought; she will do everything she is capable of to help her get there again. She is about to tell her she should go out with Malfoy when Hermione starts talking.

She tells her about the day she ran into Draco at the Leaky Cauldron, about how they spent the afternoon talking, and then finished their Christmas shopping together; although she leaves out the part about the panic attack. They talk about the case he told her about, and Ginny laughs telling Hermione the whole team knew about their coach's multiple affairs as she had been in an arranged marriage and her former husband was a control freak and a 'troll in the bedroom.' Hermione then tells her in detail about this afternoon and his apology, she leaves out everything about the hugging and comforting touches as well as her kiss on his cheek; she doesn't really want to share that with anyone. "He's really changed for the better since Hogwarts."

Ginny replies, "Well, haven't we all?" Hermione nods, but thinks that Ron hasn't but pushes that thought from her mind focusing again on Draco, she wants to tell Ginny more, but what more is there to tell? That Draco is a friend, that maybe she likes him more than that, that she can get lost in those storm clouds he has for eyes and that his touch is comforting and a turn on at the same time? She shuts her eyes and regulates her breathing instead.

Ginny can tell Hermione is holding something back about Malfoy, so she decides to wait until later to push her about dating him, but that doesn't mean she can't put other ideas in her head if she isn't having them already. "So, ready to see the other flats?" Ginny asks while pulling some money out of her purse to pay for her meal.

"I guess we might as well get it done," Hermione says unenthusiastically. Both girls pull on their coats and head toward the entrance.

Ginny decides to go ahead and push a little and hopefully let Hermione know she approves of Draco when she says, "Well, nothing's going to compare to the view in Malfoy's building." Ginny quirks her eyebrow playfully at Hermione.

Hermione responds brightly, "The garden park will be beautiful this spring."

"Well, I was talking about the view of the fit blonde. With the initials of D.M." Ginny giggles.

"What?" Hermione asks dubiously, stopping in her tracks.

Ginny stops as well and gives Hermione a reproachful look, "Oh come on Hermione, both of you were drooling over each other in the elevator this morning."

"No," Hermione says loudly and it comes out as more of a question than an answer, her eyebrows raised up under her bangs in surprise to Ginny's words.

Ginny scoffs and shakes her head, "Come on Hermione, I saw the looks you were giving each other."

Hermione blushed and looks down, not believing what she is hearing and asks in a quiet voice, "How…how was he looking at me?"

"Like he wanted to eat you for lunch!" she exclaimed, enunciating each word.

"GINNY!" Hermione blurts out punctuating her friend's name by hitting her on the arm.

She cackles her response, "You asked! AND he was checking out your butt when we got off the elevator."

" _Really?_ " Hermione asks scandalized.

" _YES, REALLY!_ You are a beautiful woman and Malfoy obviously, sees it." Ginny smiles, Hermione looks a bit shaken but is smiling widely. _Good job Ginny!_ She's figuratively patting herself on the back until she sees her smile falter.

In a small voice, Hermione asks stuttering, "What…what do you …uh …think …um …about that?"

She gives her friend her brightest smile and enthusiastically responds, "I think it's brilliant!" She loops arms with Hermione and says, "OK, which way to the next ruddy flat?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a fruitless afternoon the girls arrive at the Burrow where there's an eagle owl waiting on Hermione. She opens up the large envelope and there is a note with a lease agreement.

"The apartment is mine and the rent is actually less than my budget. It says since Draco has recommended me there is no deposit, I just sign and return the form and I can move in anytime. Oh wow! The keys are even here; I can use those or apparate as the wards have been reset for me already!"

Hermione's bouncing up and down and Ginny is grinning as she has't seen her this happy in ages.

"I'm so happy for you! I'll even be able to help you move in, and Harry will too. You have to have a house warming party."

"Of course! I can't believe I have my first place! Oh, let me sign this so the poor owl can leave."

Hermione puts the lease back in the envelope. "Would you like some treats before you go?" The elegant owl nuzzles her hand and she gets a couple treats out of the pantry for him. "Here you go. You are a very handsome owl." The owl makes a cooing like noise and nuzzles her hand again. She opens the window and the majestic creature swoops outside and into the air.

"I guess he knows where he is going. I should send Draco a note to tell him thank you." She heads upstairs to do just that, still a bit giddy.

Ginny smirks. Yes, Hermione is definitely crushing on Malfoy and from what she sees it is mutual. _I wonder what strings the ferret, ok **former** ferret, pulled to get her the flat and so fast too, he is a Slytherin still, albeit a better one now._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco's owl returned around 6 pm. He opened the envelope and was ecstatic to see Hermione's signature on the lease; he tells himself it's only because it will be convenient since they will be working so closely together on this bizarre murder – or rather – not really murder case, in the sense of the word. Plus, he can keep an eye on her as she will be his partner. He hopes she will approve of that, he does and is especially thankful he will have someone intelligent to work with again. He already has his notes ready to give to her in the beginning of the new year. It has been a bloody irritating three months without her, grudgingly he admits Potter has good instincts but working with him every day gives him a migraine. He heads into his kitchen to make himself dinner, hoping it will distract him from everything.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Revised 8/1/17. I corrected some typos and made a couple of changes for consistency in the coming chapters.**

 **This chapter has a flashback to Hogwarts and how Draco begins realize he is developing feelings for Hermione. It is a nice long chapter – a bonus for you! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

 **Big kudos and thanks go out to my beta, CindyBarnard! Check out her fics if you haven't already. She is an amazing author as well as beta!**

 **I have to give Green Eyed Lana Lee credit - subterfuge is a perfect word for Draco to use.** **Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing - all characters belong to JK Rowling as well any references to her plot, etc. I am very thankful she lets us take her characters out to play!**

 **I make get nothing monetary from writing but get nice, warm, fuzzies from reviews, favorites and followers! Thank you!**

 **Reminder: This story has a MA rating and this chapter has a little M to it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Draco settles into his oversized leather chair with his new book _Black Hawk Down_ , by Mark Bowden; he finds reading about muggle wars and conflicts fascinating. Granted, when he first saw the book, he was not sure how a bird of prey was involved in it all, assuming it was some sort of dark omen since the bird was black; now he chuckles at himself and begins reading.

He is so engrossed in it that he doesn't register the sound of tapping on his window, when the noise escapes his subconscious and he actually registers it, he snaps his book together with a loud thump and irritated, slings it on the sofa table. He groans, thinking it's another missive from his father about him shirking his duties to the Malfoy family, it's either berating him ( _being an Auror is beneath you_ ), or it will be about him breeding, ( _you should already be married to one of the sacred 28 and have produced an heir to carry on the Malfoy legacy_ ), blah, blah, blah.

Frustrated, he stands up and stretches and walks to his window where a small impatient owl is glaring at him. Once he opens the window, the minuscule bird jumps in all a flutter, dancing and hopping around; this odd little creature seems familiar, but he is not sure why. He finally wrestles the little beast into submission and takes the letter while tossing it a treat and shooing it back outside. He opens it and is pleasantly surprised that it is from Hermione; his memory from Hogwarts clicks into place, it is that foul little snit of an owl that belongs to the Weasel.

He is overcome with emotion, surely she couldn't be back with him, she is more intelligent than that, but she has forgiven his own monstrosities, perhaps she has forgiven Weasley's now as well? He looks down at the letter that he unintentionally clenched in his hand; he lays it on the coffee table and smooths out the wrinkles he created, it will never be the same. He falls more into a maudlin state as he muses, _an analogy for my life, I defile everything I touch_.

He wants to drink until he is numb but already knows that alcohol doesn't work. He is not sure how he made his way to the small wet bar in the corner, glass in hand. He shakes his head wanting to throw it across the room and watch it shatter, but instead he places the delicate crystal his mother bought back in place in the cabinet. He hangs his head, defeated.

Draco returns to his chair and sinks into it as he takes several cleansing breaths to clear his head, he retrieves the letter and studies her delicate handwriting with all the loops and swirls and thinks it is almost as beautiful as she. Just holding her letter warms him and chases away the shadows in his soul.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _There was a lease agreement waiting on me when I returned to the Burrow. Thank you for showing me my new flat today and for giving me a good reference with the landlord._

Draco laughs, wondering what she will do when she finds out he is her landlord.

 _Ginny, and probably Harry as well will be helping me move in after Christmas. I plan on throwing a housewarming party once I settle in and I hope you will come._

He realizes he was being ridiculous thinking she had gone back to Weasley, she lives at the Burrow, of course, the owl is there, and he shakes his head at his irrationality.

 _Thank you again so much for your help and not just today, you have no idea how much I appreciate all you have done._

 _I hope you are having a lovely evening._

 _My Warmest Regards,_ _Hermione_

Draco realizes he is grinning like an idiot again – as he usually does when it comes to Hermione – but he doesn't care. He actually laughs at the emotional whiplash he just went through for no reason, remembering what his mentalist told him about his negativity – he must not believe it, just dismiss it, and replace it with positive thoughts. At first, he thought it was idiotic and therefore was pleasantly shocked when it actually helped. He smirks at himself and his thoughts return to Hermione, she is happy and he is at least somewhat responsible for it; the thought fills him with warmth and peace. He thinks of sending her a note in return, but decides against it since she's seen his owl, and he wants to be sure she is moved in before he tells her he is her landlord. Draco's hoping she doesn't hold his subterfuge against him, he can imagine her thinking she is taking advantage of him or something similar.

He gets up and ambles over to his built-in book shelves and pulls down the book she was looking at earlier today. Draco flips to the _kneazle_ page, wondering if there is some sort of spell to locate your familiar; probably not or she would have already done it. In the picture, the _kneazle_ is pawing the page and he slides his fingers down it the way she did. He replaces the book and crosses the room and sits back down in his chair, leaning his head back as he closes his eyes, thinking about how she held onto him today. She feels so good in his arms, so right. It was all he could do not to kiss her this afternoon, especially after her forgiveness, which he still doesn't think he deserves. He can almost hear her say, _Draco, I told you I forgave you already_ , and he smiles.

He lazes on his chair with his feet propped up, book forgotten. Touching his cheek where she kissed it, he wonders what her lips would feel like on his. He thinks about her curves that have so much more developed now than at Hogwarts. Her arse in those muggle pants she was wearing today. How her perky mounds looked in the purple jumper she was wearing. How he wants to touch her everywhere, with his hands and his mouth. What her mouth would feel like wrapped around his cock. What she would taste like. _Fuck._

He's disgusted with himself; he feels so much more for Hermione than his lust fueled thoughts make it seem. _Gods I want her, but for far more than a good shag. Well at least I have her friendship now, although that's more than I deserve._

She was here today, he likes to think he can still smell her, the his _Amortentia_ , he takes a deep breath and gets lost in memories. During his awful sixth year, he had snuck back into Slughorn's classroom and bottled some up. When everything got too much he would draw his curtains on his bed and let the fragrance wash over him, a healing balm; he isn't sure he would have remained sane that year without it. He scoffs when he thinks of the night he discovered it was her; he'd been a bloody fool, arrogant and prideful, it was one of those things he apologized for today and hoped she realized it.

 _ **Flashback – Hogwarts 6th Year**_

His mind was on the vanishing cabinet, it still wasn't working properly. He felt sick; he knew he didn't have much time left before it ran out. His father is in Azkaban for who knows how long, and his mother's stuck at their home with that monster. _His Dark Lord_ , he shudders, hoping she is safe. It had been a horrible summer, he had gone willingly to take the Dark Mark, even though he really had no choice. He had to redeem his father and protect his mother. Afterward his fucking psychotic Aunt Bella told him that he had been given an honour to be chosen for the special mission. He should not have been so arrogant in the past, to think he was _special. Sure, I am special, so special that I have been given a_ _fucking suicide mission and when I fail, I kill everyone I have ever loved. Well, maybe not everyone._

He thinks about the _Amortentia_ vial he keeps near his heart in a special pocket inside his robes. He spends what little free time he has trying to inconspicuously sniff all the girls he knows. It is almost a game to him, something to keep his mind preoccupied. He's gone through all the Slytherins and Ravenclaw, so it must be a Hufflepuff. He cringes, that would be the only other possible house, but he knows very few girls from there. Perhaps it is someone he had met when he has been on the numerous vacations he has taken with his parents. He's stymied; if he is in love with the girl he should remember her. _Oh for fuck's sake!_

He is walking, well more like stomping, around the lake taking advantage of his free period outside instead of stuck in the Room of Requirement banging his head against the Vanishing Cabinet. He justifies he has to take a break or he would lose his mind; plus bloody Potter's been trailing him lately and it is driving him around a twist. He stops and sits down facing the lake watching the giant squid glide lazily through the water. He leans back against the tree, banging it a couple of times for good measure and he squeezes his eyes shut, just to rest a few moments.

He is not sure how long he has been there as he slowly awakens. He doesn't open his eyes because his whole being is surrounded by the smell of his _Amortentia_ , vanilla, gardenia, parchment, and ink; for a moment he thinks he is dreaming, he hears a beautiful voice, softly saying his name like a caress. He is surprised, he had almost given up finding her here at Hogwarts, but he knew she was there; she had to be, where else would he find her? Well, she found him instead, _his Amortentia, his sanity, his love_. He hears her say his name again, ever so softly, lovingly, as a question "Malfoy?"

He wants to prolong seeing her, now that she is here, just a tiny bit longer in his dream before he sees what he knows to be her beautiful face. He finally answers her beseeching call, "yes" it is a question, it is an answer, it is the only answer he will give her. Always, whatever she wants, needs, desires, all of his being is hers. He almost adds "love," but bites his tongue before he does, he doesn't want to scare away his lovely _Amortentia_.

"I have been watching you this year, and I am worried about you, you do not seem to be yourself. I just…I just wanted to make sure you are okay." It comes out in a rush of words, but they are asked with caring behind them, he can hear that and sense her hesitancy.

He wishes he could tell her that she is being silly, that he is Draco Malfoy and everything is wonderful, but he could never lie to her, for once his pride won't allow the lie. Instead, he says, "it has been a hard year." He will not tell her more; will not sully her purity with his ugly duty to his ugly Dark Lord.

He can feel her move closer and settle down beside him, hip to hip, his left to her right, intimate, but not. Her small hand squeezes his and he squeezes back softly. She lets go quickly and he releases hers and it feels like he is missing part of himself. He feels her leaning toward him, his eyes still closed, and he turns his face toward her. He feels her breath on his face and his stomach erupts in butterflies, thinking she will kiss him, but instead she brushes his too long bangs out of his eyes and lays her hand against his cheek. Draco then nuzzles into her palm. She strokes his cheek, then the pads of her finger caress his jawline; she palms his cheek again. His body is buzzing from her touch; he feels cherished for the first time in his life. He can't help but turn into her palm and kiss it delicately, hearing her say, " _Oh!_ " in almost a moan. Thankfully, her hand remains so he places his hand around hers slowly and moving it so that his lips touched all of her palm and fingers with soft kisses; moving to the inside of her wrist he flicks his tongue out once, then twice to taste her skin. He wants so much more of her and feels he is finally complete with his _Amortentia_. _Soulmate?_ Is he hers? He needs to know, he must know.

He can wait no longer, he has to see her and find out. He opens his now stormy grey eyes and sees her molten chocolate ones, with flecks of pure gold and amber, full of care and compassion. He blinks a few times, then again, he can't believe who he is looking at and drops her hand as if it burned him. Those same beautiful eyes are now full of questions. He would have jumped back if he had not been leaning against a tree. _This cannot be happening. This is fucking unbelievable. The fates have played the ultimate bloody prank._ His body tenses and he feels a piece of his heart shatter.

She has leaned back away from him now; her hand withdrawn from his face and with it a blast of cold air, a sobering reminder of whom she is, of what she is. Her eyes now full of sadness, glassy possibly with tears, because of him. He wants to throw on his façade, to sneer and hurl cruel insults at her as he has always done. But he can't, or he _won't_ , how could he now?

He is lost in his thoughts, understanding now why he has always dreams about her; his subconscious knew she was his _Amortentia_. He would wake feeling content and at peace, then he would realize why and be disgusted with himself.

He had been stunned last year. First with the papers saying she was dating Potter. He cursed himself when he felt relief when he found out that was not true. Then at the Yule Ball; Hermione had looked lovely all dressed up and ironically the one who saw her beauty under her swotty persona was Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker whom he had idolized. At the time, he was shocked that anyone, especially him, being from Durmstrang would go out with a mudblood. It made him think and he really _saw_ her for the first time that night. Of course his subconscious has been taunting him with her for years. Last summer, his dreams seemed so prophetic he briefly believed they would be made study partners and then more.

He ponders how many times he has dreamed of, and his conscious thoughts had strayed to her, probably thousands. What it would be like to have discussions with her, someone who rivals his intelligence. To have her smile at him, like she does to those idiot friends of hers, to make her laugh, to kiss her…

"Draco?" Her soft voice a question and a caress that quickly snaps him out of his musings. She said his name, his _given_ name, whispered like a prayer from her lips. He looks at her, surprised she is still there beside him, almost touching, her eyes showing nothing but concern for him. And he knows she has seen who he really is, a broken boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders… _Does he still fancy himself in love with her, does she know?_ He blows out a breath. _It does not matter what he feels, they are on opposite sides of a war and is possible neither will survive._

Another piece of his tattered heart shatters. He stares at her with longing, if only she had been born a pureblood, sorted into Slytherin with him. They could have ruled the world together, but no, not her with her Gryffindor bravery, he doesn't want her to be different than she is; he puts his head in his hands, wiping his face before looking at her again. _The very thing that brought her here to me today is the thing that separates us._ He continues to watch her, savoring this moment, memorizing every detail of her face and form, right now he wouldn't give a two fucks about her blood-status if he could just have her.

He has to leave before he corrupts her or corrupts himself. He has a job to do, kill Dumbledore or be killed, either will separate them forever.

She is wary now, crossing her arms protectively over her chest, wand in hand, but not pointed at him, just ready if she needs it. _Good. She needs to stay on guard around him, a fucking Death Eater._ Again he tries to put on his mask, but as she meets his eyes, brows furrowed in what he thinks is concern, it slips away, showing his true self, raw and bleeding, an open book to her.

She reaches for him and he is too weak to resist her, she lightly touches his cheek again and the feeling of completeness returns, he closes his eyes and breathes her in deeply, _his Amortentia_. She breaks his trance when she tells him, "Draco, please, let me help…"

He cuts her off when he grabs her wrist and practically shouts, "DON'T!"

She jumps back and tries to pull her hand away, but he quickly adds his other hand on top of hers and loosens his hold on her wrist as he softly pleads, "don't, please don't." She stops fighting him. He won't look at her again, he cannot, shutting his eyes tight he turns so that his mouth is on her palm and kisses it lightly once more.

"Thank you, Hermione." His heart aches at the sound of her name coming from his lips. He releases her and stands up, he can feel her eyes on him as he walks back to the castle, and he refuses to look back, his eyes burn. Quickly he rushes to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, a place where no one goes, where he completely breaks. He takes the vial of _Amortentia_ and throws it against the wall where it breaks into a million pieces. He smells her again, his _Hermione_. His one salvation through all this is shattered. He grieves like he never has before, his only solace is the belief he will be dead soon anyway, he wails his new mantra, I will be dead soon, over and over until he sees the reflection of his nemesis and loses the little bit of control he had left.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

He dismisses the thoughts of the rest of that day as he does the rest of the year. He reminds himself what his Mentalist has told him, he did what he had to do to survive. He did not have evil intent. He regulates his breathing, wondering what would have been different if he had just asked Hermione for help. If he had admitted, even just to himself, he had always had feelings for her. That she alone proved that muggleborns were not inferior and belonged in their world. He imagines the scenario, _Voldemort is alive and well and living in my family manor threatening to kill my mother and myself if I don't kill Dumbledore._ He scoffs, _sure that would have worked. Although maybe it would have, he did offer to protect us on the Astronomy Tower. If only I had not fixed the cabinet then Death Eaters could not have gotten into Hogwarts. No, they would have killed my mother before anyone could have gotten to her. This is an exercise in futility. An endless circle._ He shakes off his thoughts of what a different life might have been.

He focuses on a more recent memory; the beginning of Auror training.

Naively he brewed _Amortentia_ earlier in the week, _knowing_ it would smell different now, and it was a bit, the smell of fresh rain and cut grass was also in the mix. He happened to arrive at training the same time as Potter, whom he had developed somewhat of a truce with since his trial. They greeted each other with a nod. He wanted to inundate him with questions about Hermione but kept his mouth shut. They walked into the training room and she was there, back to him, her hair beautifully wild, in ministry robes that hid the curves of her body that he had memorized the day they sat together by the lake. Potter calls to her and she turns to him, giving him a wave and a smile. He stops mid-step and notices there is something off about her, different. He noticed it at his trial as well, but at the time he assumed it was just because of the war. Now he knows that is not it at all. He resumes his stride and is standing next to her as she hugs Potter, then bumps him when they release each other because he is too close to her. She whispers so only he can hear, "Excuse me Draco." His face remains impassive, stoic even. "It's fine," he replies and he breathes her in, still _his_ _Amortentia,_ of course, she is his Juliet. His face remains his mask, he backs away a few steps as she looks at him with curiosity. He looks away and repositions himself as far away from her as he can be and still occupy the same room. His magic senses Weasley when he enters, feeling the anger and hate radiating off from him and pulsating in his direction. He refuses to acknowledge him and lower himself to his level. He watches Hermione and notices how the Weasel "claims" her. Throwing his arms around her as he kisses her roughly, bending her backward in such an awkward angle that when he releases her, she stumbles into Potter, who prevents her from falling. He gives her a concerned look and says something to her that Draco cannot hear and she vehemently shakes her head no.

That evening Draco slumps against his chair in a defeated posture. He mockingly laughs at himself for thinking he would be over what he had convinced himself was a crush on his school rival in his sixth-year brought on by stress and hormones. He knew he had always reacted strongly toward Hermione. He blamed it on hatred of her muggle-birth, her friendship with Potter and being constantly belittled by his father for her besting him in all their classes together. He even dated that beatiful French pureblood his mother had thrown at him in the summer to prove to himself those feelings were gone. Finally he admits he has been suppressing feelings for Hermione for years.

Draco thinks of how irrational Weasley had been all during training. He was a complete arsehole to everyone, taking every opportunity he had to rile him up before Shacklebolt reamed the git out one day. His needling and remarks were more covert after, except for the day Hermione intervened. He sighs, wishing she had been as quick to come to her own rescue.

Draco smiles, when he thinks about her blasting him today when he called her friend the Weaslette, it was good to see fire back in her chocolate eyes again, and that she felt comfortable enough with him to show it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted, sometimes real life gets in the way! Thanks so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews, you can't imagine how much they mean to me!**

 **Thanks to CindyBarnard, who is my fantastic beta! I couldn't do this without her!**

 **Check out The Auror Mentalist Pinterest Board to see who my headcanon is for Narcissa Malfoy and her dress for the ball!**

 **Username: ffaChalayne  
Contact Name & Business Name: Fanfiction Author Chalayne**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione wakes to the noise of laughter downstairs, she is glad to hear it since there wasn't much of it last year, but spending Christmas at the Burrow isn't the same as spending it with her parents. This is her third Christmas in a row without them.

The first year she didn't think it could get any worse; she and Harry were on the run, Ron had deserted them, a giant snake tried to eat them and they almost died – that part was commonplace – but she had been preoccupied trying to save the world. The Christmas after the war was more devastating than the last, truly awful. They were no longer in physical danger, but everyone was emotionally damaged; mourning was the norm with Fred gone, along with everyone else they had lost. The only bright spot was little Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son. They had made Harry his godfather, but their loss was a shadow hanging over them as well.

Then there was Ron in all his nasty glory, mean-spirited and always angry, sitting in the corner making snide comments. Hermione hadn't felt slighted when he did not get her a gift as he didn't get one for anyone, but he didn't thank her for his. She had finally perfected knitting, didn't use magic to make his gifts and had been heartbroken when he leaned over to George and sniped, "she thinks I'm a bloody house elf." Molly had even been impressed when she showed her the hat and mittens she had made to go with his annual Christmas jumper.

Hermione unconsciously hugs herself as she thinks about the other Christmases she'd had since she started Hogwarts, wishing she had spent additional ones with her parents, but at the time she thought she would have plenty more. She'd only spent two of the Christmas breaks with them, her first year, and in 1996 when she and Ron had been rowing for most of that year. They had planned to all go skiing the year before, but she had rushed off to Grimauld Place after Arthur Weasley had been attacked and she wishes she had not.

With a heavy heart, Hermione thinks back to what was probably their last Christmas together. She had cried and told her Mum about everything that had happened with Ron and Lavender Brown and her disaster of a date with Cormac McLaggen. She had hugged her tightly then went and canceled all her remaining dental appointments for the year. They became friends that holiday, not just mother and daughter, they had spent the time together shopping, baking and talking. On Christmas Eve, she, her Mum, and Dad had wrapped up all the biscuits - the only time of the year sweets was allowed - they had made and gone caroling to deliver the treats to their neighbors. She can almost hear her father's baritone singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" in her ear, she would much rather hear him than Celestina Warbeck, whom Molly loves so much.

Hermione sits up and when she rubs her eyes and realizes she's been crying. She huffs; she really is tired of doing that. She glances at the picture on her nightstand, of the three of them from a Christmas several years before Hogwarts. She is holding her stuffed unicorn that she had named Sparkles. She remembers when she read about them before she started her first year, and ran to her Mum, the book and Sparkles in hand, jumping up and down squealing "Mum they are real! They are real! Maybe I can get one for a pet!" Her mom looked at her in wonder and said, "This is brilliant! I love that my lil girl is full of magic!" She hugged her and they read about unicorns together. She was disappointed when she realized a unicorn wouldn't make a good pet, but then her Mum promised she could get her very own familiar whenever she was ready and it made the world right again. She picks up her journal and writes about this, her parents, about some of her happiest Christmas memories and how loved they made her feel. Her writing made her feel warm today, instead of hollow, which is an improvement.

She stretches and looks around her room; she and Ginny don't have to share one anymore since none of the boys live there now. She smiles when she sees that almost everything is packed and ready to go to her new flat. She gets out of bed to get ready for the day.

She finds Molly in the kitchen and chuckles when she hears Warbeck coming from the wireless. Molly turns and greets her, "Happy Christmas Hermione!" She wipes her hands and walks over to Hermione and gives her a hug. "I am really going to miss you when you move."

She releases her and steps back biting her lip before she says, "Me too Molly, you all have been so wonderful to me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Molly pats her cheeks lovingly. "You may not be my blood, but you are my daughter dear." She smiles her motherly smile and hugs her again, breaking the hug, she brushes a tear hoping Hermione doesn't see.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I have everything ready, just finishing cleaning up. I left a breakfast plate on the counter for you. Why don't you eat then head to the living room, Arthur, Harry, and Ginny are in there already."

"Thank you, Molly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco startles awake from a heavy sleep, he is sure he was having a nightmare but the tendrils of the dream have already slipped away. He tends to have these when he spends any time with his father. There are too many reminders around him of Draco's darkest days. His pulse is still elevated so he takes slow deep breaths until it is back in a normal range.

He pulls himself out of bed and goes to the loo. He's only been in France since yesterday afternoon and the stress is already showing on his face, a haunted look and dark circles under his eyes. He grumbles to as he gets into a hot shower and hopes to wash his resentment away. If it had not been for his mother, he would not have stayed yesterday. At least her motives are pure, desiring grandchildren to spoil and wanting him to settle down and have a family to love and be loved in return. On the other hand, his father was always scheming in the background to improve his power and status.

Draco took a portkey to the French Ministry of Magic, then apparated to the family château in Vallée de la Loire. When he arrived at his parents' home it seemed as if there were at least a hundred servants about the place. When he finally found his mother, she was in the ballroom overseeing decorations.

"Hello Draco darling isn't everything just lovely, everything is coming along perfectly for the Yule Ball this evening. It is wonderful to see you." She walks to her son and kisses his cheek, she hasn't noticed his displeasure. "I have had your dress robes laid out for you in your room. Guests will be here at 7:00 pm so that should give you plenty of time to get ready so you can greet everyone with your father and me."

She walks away and begins fussing with a flower arrangement. He clenches his jaw and tries not to let bitterness seep into his voice since his mother seems radiant with having something to do. "Everything looks wonderful Mother. How long have you been planning this affair?"

"Your father suggested it right after you left for Auror training." Narcissa then turns to face her son and notices his tension and furrows her brow, realizing Lucius duplicitous behavior she exclaims, "Oh Draco! I didn't think…" He catches her hand as she reaches for him, lightly squeezes it and says, "I was taken by surprise is all. I am sure it will be superb with you as hostess." He kisses her cheek and smiles so she will know he is not upset with her. "I believe I will go and rest a bit before getting ready for the festivities tonight." She returns his smile. "I am glad you are here son." He manages to give her a nod.

Once out of the ballroom he heads immediately to his father's study, he doesn't bother knocking when he enters and strides angrily to his father's desk and with much venom asks, "I take it that there will be many _appropriate_ families with single daughters attending tonight."

His father smirks and replies, his voice thick with condescension, "Yes, from Great Britain and France. Very astute of you, son."

This infuriates Draco, even though he already knew what his answer would be, he knows his parents have been on a match-making spree since he flat out refused an arranged marriage his father had tried to force on him after the war. He told them both pointedly that the Malfoy line would end with him if they even thought about it. He has lost all respect for the man in front of him, he glowers at his father. Deciding to no longer play his tedious game, he turns on his heel and stalks out of the room.

As he assumed, the ball is drudgery. For the sake of his mother, he plays the part of a Malfoy aristocrat well, flirting, dancing, and feigning interest in the insipid girls who drone on about the mundane. It's 10:00 pm and Draco had a horrible migraine and he knows it will be hours before the ball winds down. He glances around the room, looking for an escape and notices his father and mother speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, and their daughters. His mother catches his eye and she is wearing a conspiratorial smile. Draco deflates and closes his eyes, rubbing them roughly. _So Daphne or Astoria is who his father is angling for as his wife._ He is so tired of this life and this world where his father continues to play Lord of the Manor and his mother is still the perfect pureblood wife and mother. _It is like the bloody war never happened for them! How can it not have changed them as much as it changed me._ Draco blows out a breath in a huff after he opens his eyes, and sees Lucius and the Greengrasses walking toward him. _Merlin's saggy arse! There is no way he would consider either of these doltish twits. Daphne is a whore and he assumes Astoria still likes girls…I am bloody done with this shite._ He schools his features, thanking the stars both matriarchs are still across the room, not sure he could actually say what he is about to in front of his Mum.

When his father and the Greengrass ensemble arrive at Draco's side, his father says, "Son, you remember Leo Greengrass and his daughters." Draco replies in his best smarmy tone, "But of course, lovely to see how well you all avoided any entanglements during the war." It had pissed him off that their family had stayed "neutral" paying lip-service to Voldemort during the war then damning everyone after who had been involved with him. He had been surprised to see them here but knows his family's money forgives a wealth of sins.

Lucius Malfoy practically hisses, "Draco," low and threatening. He ignores his father and kisses both girls' hands and continues, "Daphne, where is Blaise? I thought for sure you would be married or knocked up by now." She flushes in reply and he turns himself to Astoria, "and dear Astoria, out of her pigtails and into Pansy's knickers now, correct?" He glances at his father who has now turned puce and his mouth is gaping open like a fish. He sneers at him and says "Come now Father, everyone knows everyone's dirty little secrets at Hogwarts. Girls, wasn't my nickname the Slytherin sex god? And of course, everyone knew I was enslaved by my father's misdeeds to a madman." With this, Draco pulls up his sleeve and shoves it in his father's face

"Too bad my skin is all marred now where _his_ mark used to be. Mr. Greengrass, I am sure you would not want to sully your _perfect_ daughters with the likes of a former Death-Eater, no matter how much gold is in his family Gringotts vault. If you'll excuse me." He gives them his best smirk, turns on his heel and heads upstairs putting up multiple protective, muffling and locking spells once he entered his room.

Draco knows there will be hell to pay this morning, but the shocked looks on all their faces last night was enough to deal with the fallout of his words. He turns off the water and steps out of the shower thinking _might as well get this day started_.


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for the delay** **in getting this chapter posted! I was sick last week and then busy with Thanksgiving.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows, they mean the world to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot with lots of help from my amazing beta CindyBarnard! If you haven't read her fics you should check them out.**

 **Check out The Auror Mentalist Pinterest Board to see Hermione's surprise Christmas present.**

 **Username: ffaChalayne  
Contact Name & Business Name: Fanfiction Author Chalayne**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione is enjoying the Weasley family Christmas, everyone is there except for George, who will be over later with Angelina as she is having a tough go of the day. It has been a lovely day thus far, this year is so much better than the last. Andromeda Tonks came with Little Teddy Lupin not too long after Hermione had finished breakfast. He has been running around changing his hair and eyes to match whomever he was playing with at the time, it's adorable.

They've just exchanged gifts and everyone is laughing and talking when Harry suddenly exclaimed, "Hermione, I completely forgot!" He jumps up and runs over to the door where his coat is hanging with the others. He's rifling through his pockets then pulls out a beautifully wrapped package, the paper is red and shimmers in the light and the ribbon looks like it's made of spun gold.

Hermione gives Harry a confused look as she reaches for the gift Harry is handing her. "Harry, what's this? You've given me too much already!" He had given her a first edition signed copy of _The Hobbit_ , by J.R.R. Tolkien.

"It's not from me Hermione. It came specially delivered to the ministry yesterday afternoon for you. Shacklebolt asked me to deliver it. Anyway, this couldn't be from me, you know my wrapping is rubbish and this looks pristine." He flashes her a cheeky grin.

Hermione examines the package looking for the tag. Her stomach sinks a bit when she thinks that maybe it might be from Ron. She isn't aware that everyone is watching her with interest seeing the different emotions play across her face, surprise, happiness, confusion, and then concern. Charlie, who is sitting next to her, leans over and says in his deep booming dragon training voice, "Well don't keep us all in suspense." She shakes herself out of her musing and asks, "Harry, there is no tag, did the ministry check this for curses?"

"Sure did, so did I." He smiles at her, eyes twinkling, so she knows he's joking when he says, "I'm sure Bill here would check again if you want."

"No, no, that is alright." She doesn't look up and is still studying the gift wrapping, fingering the beautifully delicate gold bow and ribbon, finally pulling at it to open.

She carefully opens the paper to find a beautiful wood box with a kneazle frolicking on it, she smiles because it makes her thinks of Crookshanks, it appears to be pawing at the latch. Hermione runs her finger across the kneazle and the animal settles down at her touch and sits, curling around itself. She opens the latch; the box is lined with emerald green velvet and inside is the necklace she has been admiring at the jewelry store on Diagon Alley.

Ginny has joined her on the sofa, _"Merlin,_ Hermione, that box is wicked." She angled herself for a better look, "What is inside?"

Hermione touches the necklace and bites her lip, and looks up, her eyes narrowed, "Harry, is this really not from you?"

"No Hermione, I promise. I don't even have a clue what it is." Harry looks at her with his earnest expression and she believes him. If it isn't from him, who else could it be from?

She pulls the gold necklace from the box and holds it up, she sighs wistfully and says, "it is a replica of a time turner, it even spins and turns like a real one."

"How do you know it isn't real? It looks just the one we used in third year." Harry had gotten up and was standing in front of her, lightly touching the necklace."

She scoffs, then in her lecturing voice says, "Harry, the ministry destroyed them all, anyways I saw it at the jewelry store on Diagon Alley."

Ginny touches Hermione's arm to get her attention and asks, "Is there a card anywhere in the box or an engraving on it?"

Hermione puts the necklace on over her head, she vows to find out who gave her the necklace, so she could give it back, knowing it is much too extravagant of a gift for her. She picks up the box and the kneazle starts moving again, prancing around. Hermione turns it over and the box makes a growling sound, she flips it over again and the beast has narrowed its eyes at her for a moment then begins pawing at the latch again. She opens it and runs her fingers over the velvet lining, writing across the bottom then glows in a shade of lighter green that reads: _Portum_ is the property of Hermione Granger.

"Do any of you know what a _Portum_ is?" Her eyes are shining; she loves to learn new things.

Andromeda is the one who answers her, "In Latin, the word _Portum_ means safe haven. Is that written in your gift box along with your name?"

Hermione nods, not sure what to make of her answer.

Andromeda continues, "A _Portum_ is a protective box that usually contains a family heirloom, usually a prized piece of jewelry, guarded by the magical beast engraved on it can only be opened by the owner and the gift giver. It will give a nasty bite and burn to anyone else who touches it; hence, a safe haven to the jewelry that resides within. They are quite rare and usually passed down in families. I would be happy to teach you the charm that will allow others of your choosing to touch it; you'll just need a lock of their hair to do so. Also if you have children in the future, they will be able to open it."

Hermione is intrigued but also a little concerned and swallows trying to choose her words carefully so she will not insult the older witch, "It sounds...a bit like...dark magic." She was beginning to wonder if it isn't cursed and instinctively touches the necklace, she hadn't felt any darkness stirring in her like when she wore the Horcrux; maybe she _should_ get Bill to check it.

"Oh dear no, not dark magic at all, just very old, somewhat similar to what is used for protective wards today. From the sound earlier I am sure that yours has a kneazle on guard duty." She smiles knowingly when she says this.

"Yes, it does." She can't help but smile back "and I would love to learn the charms for it."

"Excellent, why don't you come for tea next Tuesday and I'll show you." Hermione immediately agrees. Andromeda looks down to a sleeping Teddy in her arms and smiles fondly at the child, "Well, I think it is time to take this little one home." Teddy rouses in her arms as they are saying their goodbyes, even though he is pouting about leaving, he hugs everyone.

As they are walking out George and Angelina arrive; all in all they look good, although he looks tired and her eyes are rimmed in red from crying. "Hullo family!" It is so nice to see him smile again. He greets everyone with a big hug, even Hermione. She is glad he did, it's the first time she has seen him since Ron moved out and wasn't sure how he would respond to her. Relief flows through her briefly until George says, "Well I have a bit of good news, Ron has started seeing my healer mentalist and I figured since he has, it would be alright to have him come over a bit tonight."

George is looking sheepishly between his parents and Hermione. She sees the joy in Arthur and Molly's eyes, everyone really, but her stomach drops and her whole body clenches as everyone is watching for her reaction. She can't tell them he can't come. They are _his_ family after all. She breathes in and out deeply a few times and says a half-hearted "Brilliant."

She wants to run but doesn't want to appear rude. She continues breathing deeply to try and maintain some level of decorum.

Ginny leans over and whispers, "Let's go take your new box and other gifts upstairs." Hermione nods, Ginny stands up and reaches for her hand being sure not to touch her gift, not wanting a bite, burn or both. Hermione gathers up all her gifts as well as the beautiful paper and ribbon. "Okay." She says softly.

The girls head up the stairs to Hermione's room. Ginny watches her as she places several gifts in boxes and her last one on her nightstand on top of her journal.

Hermione turns to the door and Ginny places a gentle hand on her arm. "I could kill George tonight and Ron, stupid gits." Hermione meets her eyes and they are full of care and compassion. "You know none of us expect you to see him. We could go out for a drink, or over to your new place?"

Hermione shakes her head no and practically falls onto her bed. She had been having such a wonderful time and now dread is coiled in her stomach. She isn't ready to face him.

Ginny scowls, she won't say anything to George tonight but she will let him have it soon. It is Hermione's last night at the Burrow and now it is ruined. Maybe she can get Ron out of here quickly. She looks at Hermione staring at the wall blankly. A few minutes ago her eyes had been dancing with enthusiasm at the mystery of her gift from an unknown admirer. Ginny reaches down and pats her gently and says, "I'm going downstairs, be back in a jiffy"

She closes Hermione's door and places a silencing and a couple of protection spells on her room… She hears everyone greet Ron cheerfully and it sets her teeth on edge. She almost goes back into the bedroom but decides she will be better off downstairs in case he has any ideas about seeing Hermione.

She'll listen to his words, but he will have to do a lot more than talking for her forgiveness, she has to see changes. She walks into the living room and sits next to Harry. He takes her hand and squeezes it, lacing his fingers in hers, knowing that it is his request for her to be patient. "I was shocked when George told me he was seeing a Mentalist, I thought it was rubbish when Mum and Dad mentioned it." Ron looks at his parents, sighs and says, "sorry 'bout that."

His mother beams at him and his father says, "Go on son."

"Well, I have only seen her a couple times so far. We've been talking about a lot of things. Did you know there are five stages of grief? I can't recall them all but apparently I'm stuck in the anger one."

Ginny bites down on her lip to keep from saying no shite. Harry squeezes her hand again and they share a look, and she follows his eyes to her Mum, she looks happier than Ginny has seen her in ages. She looks back to her brother, who is still talking about his sessions and studies his face; he seems to have lost the permanent scowl that shadowed his expression for over a year. She relaxes into Harry's side and he puts his arm around her.

Ron stops talking and takes a deep breath and blows it out. He waits for a beat to see if anyone asks him a question, looking around at the faces of his family. Most look happy, especially George and his parents; Ginny looks cross but he knows she will take some time to come around. He had dreaded and hoped that he would see Hermione. He supposes Ginny had been upstairs with her. He guesses it would probably be best to have their first meeting later. Before he begins again he clears his throat and looks down then back up, focusing on his Mum, "I wanted to apologize to you all for the way I've been acting. I still have a long way to go, but I am trying."

Molly lets out a sob and pulls Ron into a hug. "Oh son…I'm so glad…you are getting the help…you need," she exclaims through her tears. Ron holds on to her and begins to cry a bit himself. When they both let go, Ron sees that most in the family are crying or at least have tears in their eyes, even Ginny.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione isn't sure how much time has passed, at some point she had removed the _Portum_ from her nightstand and placed it in her lap, occasionally moving her finger along the box and watching the kneazle chase it.

She fingers her necklace, trying to think who might have gotten it for her. She had looked at it several times at the jewelry store but only had it taken out the day she ordered Harry's cufflinks. She doesn't remember seeing anyone she knew that day, but the store was very busy. Perhaps the jeweler himself had sent it as a gift to promote his store. She has had that happen occasionally with other products, being a member of "The Golden Trio," she scoffs when she thinks of the racing broom she had received that she gave to Ginny. She decides no, gifts like that always come with some sort of fanfare. She decides to go and speak with the jeweler to find out who bought it.

A knock at the door startles her and her pulse start racing, thinking it is Ron before she hears, "Hermione it's Ginny, can I come in?"

"Ye...yesss," she stutters out then begins to take slow deep breaths to ward off the panic attack.

Ginny enters and sees Hermione is shaking. The little good-will she had built up for Ron is gone, _bloody idiotic rat lover._ This is one of her favorite terms to call her brother in her head since that whole Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail incident, she smiles, _how could he not know he had an animagus sharing his bed for years. Just shows he is completely daft._

Hermione is still taking deep breaths, fingering her necklace as she does.

"Hi, I brought up some hot mulled cider, and spiked it with a little fire whiskey." Hermione carefully places the _Portum_ on the night stand then reaches for her drink. "Thanks." She replies barely above a whisper. Ginny sits down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder giving her a light squeeze then starts playing with some of Hermione's curls in a soothing manner, trying to figure out how to cheer her best friend. "So, have you decided who your admirer is, maybe someone from your training?"

Hermione shakes her head no, "Professor Gibbs is the only person I really had any contact with at the Healer Institute and I can't imagine it from him, I mean, it is a pretty expensive gift."

At that, Ginny arches her brow at her friend, and almost chuckles at Hermione's perplexed expression. _I can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet, expensive gift, expensive box, was with her at the jewelry store. Hmmm, I think I need to let her figure it out for herself, but I can give her some idea._ "Maybe someone from work?" she asks innocently.

Hermione gives that some thought and tries to think of who might buy her a gift like this, and then shakes her head. "Not anyone I can think of."

Ginny bites her lip to keep from laughing, _brightest witch of our age indeed._ She decides to change the subject to the move, maybe they will run into tall, blonde and broody tomorrow and it will click for her.

"Harry will be here early in the morning to help us move you to your new flat. I thought we'd send him for lunch after we get all the boxes delivered while we start unpacking."

Hermione nods, then smiles and begin talking about what colors she will be painting the walls and what furniture she is going to transform in her new flat. _Mission accomplished_ , Ginny thinks, glad that Hermione is distracted. They continue to talk until neither can hold their eyes open and they fall asleep after the second cup of spiked cider.

* * *

 **Please make my day and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Note that text in italics signify unspoken thoughts except for the reference to _The Daily Profit_ or for emphasis during a conversation.**

 **Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews, they make my day!**

 **My beta, CindyBarnard is awesome, check out her work!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Draco is dressed rather casually today, he opted for a pair of black jeans and a black Egyptian cotton shirt and pulls on an older, favorite emerald cashmere sweater. He pushes his sleeves up, then pulls them back down after noticing the ugly mark marring on his otherwise smooth alabaster skin. He grimaces and thinks again about his father, trying to push his resentment aside so he can enjoy this day with his mother.

He heads downstairs with a faint hope that his father will be otherwise occupied during their breakfast. He schools his features as he walks into the dining room. His father sitting at the head of the table behind a newspaper and his mother, looking a bit sullen, but she smiles brightly when she sees him. _Thank Merlin she doesn't seem to be upset with him._

"Hello, Mother, happy Christmas." He leans down and kisses her cheek fondly and she beams at him. "Father." He says in a bored tone before walking to the side table to fill his breakfast plate. His father doesn't even move his newspaper in response. _The silent treatment it is then. Wonderful! I might just have a pleasant day._

"Happy Christmas Draco darling. Did you sleep well?"

Instead of taking his usual seat to his father's right he sits next to his mother. "Yes ma'am, thank you."

"Excellent. I thought after breakfast we could exchange gifts and then maybe you would play the piano for me. It has been so long since I have heard you."

"Of course Mother, anything you would like." He says with a fond smile at her

His father harrumphs and begins to lower the newspaper before Draco can see his face and his mother places her hand on his arm and clears her throat delicately. His father quickly snaps that paper back up.

Draco looks between his mother and the newspaper his father is holding and almost laughs. It seems his Mum has won this go round. He smiles appreciatively at her then tucks into his breakfast with as much gusto as a Weasley, but with table manners.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later in the day, Draco and his mom are sitting in the solarium drinking tea while enjoying the winter sun. Draco is lost in thought and wondering if Hermione has gotten her present and if she has figured out it was from him, part of him hoping she has, the other hoping she hasn't. He can almost imagine the delight on her face while upon seeing the kneazle on the _Portum,_ then the surprise on her face when she sees the necklace. He wishes he could have seen it and sighs.

Narcissa is watching her son and can tell his thoughts are far away, she hasn't seen this wistful look on his face before. _No wonder he balked at the idea of the ball._ "Draco, who are you thinking of on this beautiful afternoon?"

Draco looks at his mother in surprise. _How does she know?_ He isn't sure if he can or should tell her the truth. His mother remains silent for a few minutes waiting on his answer.

In a quiet voice, he answers, "A beautiful, intelligent and amazing witch."

Narcissa is intrigued. She knows she must not have attended the ball last night since he would have been completely preoccupied with her and that nasty incident with the Greengrasses would have been avoided. One day Lucius will learn to listen to her, she had tried to tell him to let Draco be last night after their discussion when he arrived home; although at the time she still hoped Draco would like one of the Greengrass girls. She tilts her head to get a better look at her son's face and her heart melts when she sees a genuine smile on his face, she has missed it!

"But of course she is if you are interested in her. Are you courting her?"

She notices his face fall and wonders at his response of, "We are friends."

"Well then, you need to ask her out." She says with concern.

She watches Draco rub his face, something she had not seen him do since he was a child. "It isn't like that."

"Is she married or involved with someone?" He shakes his head. "Oh!" She blushes, "Does she not like boys?" she stage whispers which make Draco chuckle. "No Mum, it's just…" He sighs.

Narcissa gets up from her chair and joins her son on the settee, full of motherly concern she pats her son on his leg and looks at him with love, "What is it dear?"

"I'm not good enough for her." Draco says frowning

Narcissa is outraged looking at her heartbroken son she exclaims, "How dare she say that to you!"

Draco defends instantly, although wearily. "She didn't say it; I am saying I'm not good enough for her." Defeat in his voice, he hangs his head.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, that is not true and any witch worth her salt knows that," his mother frowns in consternation that her son should feel that.

He shakes his head no. "Draco, look at me." He meets her eyes and she sees his pain. "You said you are friends." He nods. "Well, she must not think you are so bad if she is your friend." He shrugs and drops his head again.

Narcissa's heart clenches, she has always hated seeing those she loves in pain, especially her son. It was so much easier when he was a child, she could as assuage him quickly by taking him in her arms and rocking him. At that time, her love was enough to heal all his wounds; hopefully, her words will work this time. She places her hand on her son's shoulder and says, "Draco, there was a time that I worried your arrogance would be your undoing. You were egotistical and completely self-absorbed."

Draco is taken aback; his mother has never said anything like this to him. His shoulders slump and he rubs his face and says softly, "Exactly my point."

Narcissa rubs a few soothing circles on his back, "Dear one, I was speaking of the past, not the present. What you went through during the war changed you for the better. You see beyond yourself, and beyond your family. I know one of the reasons you became an Auror was to improve the Malfoy name, but I also know it is more than that."

Draco gives his mother a questioning look. That was his initial motivation and the only motive his father knows about and until now, thought that was what his mother thought as well. She smiles at her son. "What I know is that you are a good man, who is doing his part to make the world a safer and better place. I saw many of the same atrocities in our home during the war that you saw." At the time, I did what I thought was best for our family, but I should have done what was best for you."

Draco shakes his head no and opens his mouth to argue, but doesn't when his mother holds up her hand and says, "Let me finish." He nods in response and she continues, "Your father and I had a discussion before he was sent to Azkaban; I wanted to bring you here with me to France. Unfortunately, I allowed him to convince me to stay and let you take his place in the ranks of the Dark Lord." She lets her anger slip through her façade for a moment and Draco sees the fire in his mother's eyes before her calm demeanor returns. "I was foolish and allowed the love I have for your father to cloud my better judgment."

Draco shakes his head vehemently "Mother, I would have been an insolent brat and fought you every step of the way to France and after."

"Yes, you probably would have, but it is still what I should have done." She smiles at her son fondly, "I hate that you experienced everything you did, but I must say that I am very proud of the man that you have become. You have transcended the hopes and dreams I had for you as a child. I would like to see you embrace your future with self-assurance and you should start that by asking this _friend_ of yours out. For the time being, I won't interfere by trying to match-make again and I will keep your father at a distance as well. Since she wasn't here last night, I assume she isn't a part of our normal pure-blood circles, am I correct?"

Draco is staring at his mother, when he realizes his mouth is hanging open he closes it. It is taking time to digest what he just heard. He finally nods.

"Well then, since you said she is a witch earlier that means she is half-blood or muggleborn?"

Draco is stunned at his mother's composure after her last statement. _Is she really okay about this?_ He is unsure about answering her.

"Close your mouth dear." She says with a bit of teasing lilt to her voice. With that he realizes he is doing it again, shutting it so quickly his lips make a popping noise. "So, half-blood or muggleborn?"

"Mug…muggleborn." He managed to finally get out.

With his response, she can't help but embrace her son. "You really have changed my Dragon." She smooths down his hair like she did when he was a child and he melts into her hug.

After a few moments in his mother's soothing embrace, he pulls back searching her face for any trace of distaste, and asks "You would approve of me dating a _muggleborn?"_ He can't help but think of her sister Andromeda that was disowned by her family for marrying one.

"If you care about this woman, regardless of her blood status, I approve."

Draco is gobsmacked. _Has she truly changed?_

Narcissa, breaking from her usual emotionless poise, grins at the bewildered look on his face, tousles his hair and laughs. Draco feels light-hearted as he laughs with her.

"Let's have another cup of tea and you can tell me all about this woman who has _bewitched_ you."

Draco smiles broadly, _his mother actually giggled at her pun_. This is the woman he remembers from his young childhood, carefree, loving and laughing.

They have a wonderful afternoon together, one that has almost inspired him to ask Hermione out when he returns home.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I sincerely apologize** **that I have taken so long to post a new chapter. Unfortunately life has gotten in the way of writing. Hopefully I am back on track to post weekly again.**

 **This is an extra long chapter that includes an O _uttake_ that will give you insight and explain the relationship between Narcissa and her best friend from Hogwarts Zellina, who is a character of my own creation. If you would like you may skip the outtake as it is not necessary to the plot, but it does give insight into what some of you may consider out of character actions and reactions for her. The beginning and end of the outtake are marked.**

 **Note: the words in italics signify a persons thoughts or emphasis in a dialogue. As a reminder, I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter universe.**

 **Please send healing thoughts or prayers to my doggie. He had to go to the vet again and his glucose readings are out of whack. Doc suspects an infection. He's on antibiotics and we should hear back on Monday regarding test results.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. They make my day! A world of thanks goes to my beta, CindyBarnard. She is the best.**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and happy holidays!**

 **Enjoy chapter 13 - it's a long one!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione is curled up, sipping tea, in what is now her favorite spot in her new flat, an easy chair in front of her stacked stone fireplace, watching flames lick the seasoned hardwood. She is glad she didn't go with Harry and Ginny to dinner, deciding to eat leftover take away from lunch after a long hot shower.

Hermione had hoped Draco might stop by this evening, but at 8:00 PM with no sign of him, she scoffs at herself. _Right, like Draco Malfoy would come see me_ when _he returns home from France, he's probably got some beautiful pureblood socialite wrapped around him right now._ This thought makes Hermione feel nauseated, but instead of letting the depressing feeling that came with it take over, she huffs, gets up and stomps to her bedroom. Taking out the comfortable Hello Kitty flannel pajamas she loves that Ginny had gotten her last Christmas as a joke, then slams the door of the wardrobe shut soliciting a hiss across the room from her _Portum_. Her anger dissolves and she walks across the room and coos to the box, stroking it lightly. "I'm sorry little love." Then she suddenly stops and shakes her head no. _I'm turning into a crazy old cat lady and I don't even have a real one, just a box and PJs covered in them._

Feeling a bit stupid, she turns on her heels, returns to the living room, her book and tea. She reads for a while then sets it aside when she realizes she has read the last paragraph three times.

Although it hadn't taken long that morning to haul all her belongings over from the Burrow, she was tired as it had taken all day to organize her things and transfigure the furniture. She smiles when she recalls the events of the day, thankful for magic.

Harry had arrived relatively early. Mrs. Weasley made them a feast for breakfast and made sure they ate before she allowed them to leave, making a fuss about it being Hermione's last meal. Ginny responded by throwing her hands up in the air and in exasperation huffing, "Mum, she isn't dying, just moving. Plus you made less of a fuss when I left!"

Harry grins cheekily and replies laughing, "She knew you would bat bogey hex her if she did." Everyone laughed, even Molly.

Hermione knew Ginny wasn't jealous, just annoyed at her Mum. All the Weasley kids use comparing their mother's treatment to another sibling as a manipulation tactic that typically works.

After they ate she apparated to her flat and opened a temporary floo connection to the Weasley's to make moving things easier. Earlier, she had asked them all to not tell Ron her new address. If, somehow he did find out where she lived, he would find it virtually impossible to get upstairs as the building security provided an additional layer of protection on top of the magical wards.

She had been surprised after Harry had gone out to get lunch when an intercom system by the door buzzed to notify her that a Mr. Potter was there to see her and could he come up.

When she opened the door, Harry gave her a cheeky wink and playfully said "Blimey, Hermione this place is _posh_ with the doorman downstairs and all the fancy furniture in here."

She pulls the door open fully and gestures with her arm in a sweeping motion to her room and grins at him when she replies, "Oh, _posh_ and _fancy_ is it?"

Harry takes in his surroundings wide-eyed and stunned at the transformation she and Ginny had made in less than an hour since he left. "It is _so_ you!" he says with delight.

Hermione smiles sweetly and gives him a hug telling him thank you. They sit at her white-washed oak table recently transfigured from mahogany.

After eating, Hermione went down stairs after eating to introduce herself to the doorman, and he informed her of the magical capabilities of the building, which in hindsight is understandable because it is owned by a wizard or witch. Harry, Ginny, and Draco are anow the only people who have direct access to apparate to her front door, everyone else would have to use a special room in the lobby and be announced.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon organizing her things, then Harry and Ginny left to go to dinner.

Hermione chuckles remembering Ginny's vehemence that they must go shopping for new clothes for her before the New Year's Eve party when a knock on the door startles her. Padding across the newly carpeted floor she thinks Harry or Ginny must have forgotten something.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After having a quiet dinner together, Draco and Narcissa continued to talk into the wee hours of the morning. She manages to get him to reveal more information about the woman who holds his heart. What moves her most is her missing parents, and how she is devastated at the loss of them in her life, especially when she sees Draco hurts for her as well.

"Son, I have an idea if you would allow me to help" she looks hopefully at Draco whose interest is piqued, he nods, saying, "How?"

Narcissa eyes are glinting with mischief, when she questions, "How do you feel about taking a quick trip to Sydney today."

Draco's eyebrows go up in surprise. He knows his mother doesn't tease but is unsure of what she means so he answers slowly, "I'm only scheduled for one portkey and it is back to London and I have to return to work on Monday."

She smirks at Draco and arches an eyebrow and asks, "Are those your only concerns?"

Draco is staring at his mother like she is mad, but nods in the affirmative. _There is no way I can get another portkey today, what is she thinking?_

She looks at her son with delight and begins, "I have never told you about my best friend from school, Zellina. She now lives in Sydney working mainly with muggles, fully taking over detective duties after the death of her father, Sherlock Holmes." She stops and eyes Draco waiting for him to respond.

Draco gives his mother an incredulous look, "What? You mean the fictional character written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" He is trying not to be impatient with his mother. He shakes his head to clear it.

She smiles at him, "No the very real wizard, who was his father, but in actuality, his name is Charles Altamont Doyle."

 **OUTTAKE**

Draco runs a hand through his hair, and blows out a breath, _"What?_ He was really _the_ famous detective? Why weren't we taught about him?"

Narcissa holds up her hand to stop his questions, settles into her chair and takes a sip of her tea before clearing her throat and saying, "It is a long story, but I will try to condense it and answer your questions." She smiles again and begins, "Doyle took his son's writing to heart, using his magic and brilliance he made himself into his son's famous detective, but that was much later in his life. You see, when Doyle's son turned out to be a squib, he practically drank himself to death. His wife, obliviated little Arthur to forget magic before he was sent to boarding school.

After his return home, she convinced Arthur that his father was mad because he would rave about magic while drunk. Together they had him committed to a lunatic asylum. Once he detoxified from the alcohol he realized what his wife had done to him and was able to use wandless magic to escape. He confronted his wife and she begged him not to tell their son as he was doing well and happy. He grudgingly agreed to let her tell him he was dead if she would agree to tell the Ministry of Magic what she had done so that their marriage could be dissolved. The Ministry considered sending her to Azkaban for exposing a wizard to muggles in the asylum, but because they thought Doyle was insane, she was only stripped of her wand and forbade from practicing magic." Narcissa eyes Draco expectantly, waiting on his deduction. She sips her tea.

His tea is now forgotten. He has been watching his mother as she talks, engrossed in her story, his face resting on his hand and his elbow resting on his knee. He knows that look; she's waiting for him to analyze what she has told him. He thinks a moment then says, "Let's see, the Doyle family isn't part of the purebloods so the ministry was able to easily sweep the scandal under the rug, that's why no one knows the muggle author is a squib." He raises an eyebrow in question and his mother nods. "That still doesn't account for your friend, I assume went to Hogwarts." She nods again "and why I have never heard of her and why she is a detective in Sydney?" Intrigued, Draco leans back against the settee stretching out his legs, crossing his arms across the back of it waiting for her to continue.

"Mr. Doyle decided he needed a change in his life. He moved to Sydney, Australia after talking with the ministry and finding out Aurors were greatly needed there. He had been one when he had first graduated from Hogwarts but had quit after the birth of his son at his wife's insistence because of the danger in the job.

He met Zellina's mother at the Australian ministry and even though there was quite an age difference they were both smitten. He had become Head Auror around the time Zellina was born. They both knew of his prior life and her half brother and the pain it still caused him.

Zellina insisted on attending Hogwarts like her father, even though her mother had attended Beauxbatons. She and her father were both rare half-blood Slytherins. Bellatrix hated her because of it." She smiles widely and somewhat wistfully at this. "Although she couldn't have much say in our friendship as Zellina and I were the only two female Slytherin first years. I could tell she didn't like your father much, but she never said anything other than 'are you quite sure' when we got engaged. Zellina was more of a sister to me than Bellatrix could have ever been. She had helped me deal with my family disowning Andromeda and ever other good and bad time during our Hogwarts years together. We were inseparable until graduation. I had hoped she would stay here, but she returned to Australia to be with her family. We even visited each other a few times before the first war broke out, but then we lost touch." She sighs and brushes a tear from her face.

Draco is immediately concerned, he can't remember ever seeing his mother cry. He quickly stands and rushes to her, enveloping her in his arms and asks "Why?" although he is sure he knows the reason.

She lets him hold her for a moment and then quickly composes herself, and he returns to his chair. "We were on different sides. Your father, of course, was a Death-Eater and me his dutiful wife." She manages to keep up her façade this time but does release a small sigh of regret. Draco now understands why he hasn't heard of his mother's best friend before.

She straightens her posture and takes a delicate sip of her tea, but her poise doesn't completely disguise the bitterness in her voice when she says, "The last package I received from her had a letter that told me that she and her father were starting a private investigator business, taking the idea from his son's writing, in a way trying to make up for drinking away his childhood. He vowed to help anyone that needed it since he had not been there for his son. He ended up mainly working for muggles and the Sydney police. During the first war, he had been let go from the Australian Ministry because he was a _Slytherin_ and _couldn't be trusted_ , although he had dedicated the majority of his life to fighting dark wizards who hurt muggles."

Draco watches the emotions play across his mother's normally stoic face. He is concerned and wants to say something but isn't sure what.

She looks up at him then, her eyes glassy and mutters an incantation he doesn't catch. He is surprised when his dog-eared stuffed dragon from childhood flies into her hands. She softly caresses his "Draggie" before standing and walking over to Draco. She places it gingerly in his lap, it flaps its shabby wings and lets out a tiny _rowr_ and they both laugh.

Draco smiles broadly, picking up his old toy and letting his mind fill with thoughts of playing with it. He looks up at his mother and she is smiling fondly at him.

She smooths down her son's hair and says, "Zellina sent me this when she found out I was pregnant with you. When we were in school studying astronomy she helped me pick out the name Draco for my son. I sent her a thank you note for this and unfortunately did not talk with her again until after we moved to France." She sits down next to her son and takes the dragon in her arms almost cradling it, before sending it off again.

Draco studies his mother and sees the pain and regret on her face. She looks up into his kind eyes and says with determination, "Never let anything come between you and someone you care about, be that a good friend or lover."

 **END OUTTAKE**

His mother stands up, gives him a cheeky wink and performs magic he'd never think she could do.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery dragon bursts from his mother's wand and she tells it to find Zellina, she and her son need a favor and would like to visit today. The figure, which resembles his childhood toy, bows then flaps its wings and flys out through the glass wall of the solarium.

Draco is stunned. He had jumped up to aid his mother thinking the worst when he heard the spell, but is now dumbstruck, staring out the wall of windows watching the dragon _patronus_ disappear into the night.

He looks at his mother, mouth agape and forgetting about Australia for a moment questions, "How?...I was taught to believe that couldn't be done by us." He bites his lip when he says this dropping his head. Of course, his mother can produce one, she is pure of heart. He stumbles over his words trying to get an apology out "I…no…you…uh…can… I didn't…uh…sorry…what I meant…"

She reaches out and grasps her son's hand and tilts his chin so he is looking at her. His cheeks are blazing red and she thinks it would be cute if he wasn't hurting. "Have you ever tried to produce one? As an Auror, you should." She asked concerned.

"No…no..." He takes a deep breath to compose himself as his mother releases his chin and pulls him toward the settee for them to sit. "They talked about it, but all the other recruits knew how since they were part of the DA, uh, Dumbledore's Army, that is, the students who fought against _him."_ He says dejected, his posture slumping.

Narcissa's heart breaks again for her son. Touching his knee lightly she says, "Then I will teach you."

This causes Draco further distress, a deep frown marring his handsome face, not sure what his mother is thinking, he can't look at her piercing gaze and droops his head, "Mother, It isn't possible."

Narcissa uses her free hand to lift Draco's chin, then caresses his cheek, "Oh my precious son, it is possible. You truly do not give yourself enough credit." Draco rubs his arm over his ruined mark as if it is stinging, but it is really his soul that is hurting. He looks at her with pain guilt showing clearly through his gaze. Sighing softly he replies, "I have too many regrets."

Narcissa squeezes the hand she has been holding and says, "You also have goodness and love. I also have regrets and am not so innocent, but I can produce a _patronus_ and you have the ability as well. I'll return home shortly and we will work on it together."

Before Draco can argue, a large peregrine falcon, made of a shiny mist, swoops into the room, landing in front of His mother. The _patronus_ opens its beak and says, "Narcissa, I would be delighted! I look forward to seeing you again and meeting your Draco. I am at my home and will await your arrival." The bird bowed before its silvery form slowly disintegrated into a mist that melted away. Draco continues to stare at the spot where the falcon was perched until his mother speaks and he looks at her in wonder.

"It is now 2:00 PM in Sydney, which will give us plenty of time. You can meet with Zellina, and even take a nap before your portkey back to London at 7:00 PM."

Before Draco can ask how they will get to Australia, Narcissa crosses the room, and opens a drawer in her desk and pulls out what looks like an old pocket watch. She taps it with her wand while saying _"Portus."_ She beckons Draco to her and saying, "Clasp the other side, the portkey that will activate in less than a minute."

He gets a good hold on the other side of the watch. Looking at his mother he shakes his head in disbelief, _of course,_ _an unauthorized portkey_ , but smiles broadly at her then says, "Why mother, I am beginning to think you should have been sorted into Raven…" his word are cut short when they both feel the hook-like sensation behind their navels and then find they are descending into warm and bright sunlight, landing with a thump in front of a beautiful manor. Draco relishes the feeling of the hot sun after the last few cold months of winter. He follows his mother up the stairs and onto a beautiful veranda that looks like it wraps around the grand two-story home. She turns around and smirks at her son, saying "Well, that dreadful sorting hat did try to place me in Ravenclaw, but I told it I would set fiendfyre to it if I was not put into Slytherin, so it obliged, although it did stutter a bit when it screeched out Slytherin."

Draco is stunned but laughs at the hilarity of the thought of his Mum as a tiny, 11-year-old child threatening that moldy old hat. Through the laughter, he is finally able to say, "Brilliant!" She smiles at her son warmly then turns to knock on the door as it is flung open by an impressive looking lady in purple robes who grabs his mother into a fierce hug which she returns. He takes this time to study the woman who must be Zellina. She is tall and thin but does not seem as delicate as his mother. Her smile is warm and genuine which relaxes Draco a bit. The women release and turn to Draco, Narcissa says, "I would like to introduce you to my son Draco." He takes confident strides to Zellina, taking her hand and placing a quick kiss on it before releasing it and saying, "Ma'am, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Her brown eyes twinkle and she chuckles before hugging him as tightly as she did his Mom. Her embrace is warm and caring. Instead of reacting as his normal indifferent self, he returns her hug. He can almost feel love radiate from her. "Draco, you must call me Zellina, after all, I am your Godmother. His eyes widen at this but thinking of what his mother just told him, it makes complete sense. He did not think he had one; not realizing his mother was this close to another female. He gives her his true smile and says, "Thank you, Godmother; I would be honored to call you Zellina."

She ushers them into her home and offers them tea and breakfast, knowing that it is around 4:30 AM in Paris. Draco is thankful as he is famished. It also gives him to think. He isn't sure that he is ready for his mother to know that it is Hermione's parents that are missing. He doesn't realize he has let a breath out in a huff which garners Narcissa's attention as she notices his look of turmoil. She finishes her sandwich and takes her napkin, touching it delicately to the sides of her mouth to remove any crumbs. Zellina follows her eyes to Draco. She notices his expression and is pleased that even though he looks so similar to Lucius at that age, he seems to have inherited his mother's personality.

Narcissa begins, "Zellina, as you know, we came here to ask a favor. Draco has a friend whose parents disappeared while in Sydney and we would like to hire you to find them for us." Zellina begins to interrupt but Narcissa holds up her hand. "I know what you are going to say, but you must accept payment or we will…" Now Zellina throws up her hand in a stop motion, "Say no more. I know you are too stubborn to change your mind." They both giggle. Draco is dumbfounded; he has never seen anyone interrupt his mother and for her reaction to being laughter is almost disturbing. He is beginning to think he doesn't know her at all, but he really likes the glimpse of the woman he has seen over this holiday.

Narcissa continues, "The Australian Ministry for magic has assigned a girl to find them but she hasn't come up with anything." Zellina scoffs, shaking her head, and fixing Draco a knowing look, "Of course they haven't. Most of them are idiots."

This comment actually makes Draco a bit angry as she is insulting one of his Hogwarts classmates, even if she is a Gryffindor that he mistakenly cursed. He keeps his voice low and his anger under control as he says, "Katie Bell is not an idiot. She was one of the highest of her Hogwarts class, even though she missed almost half a year of school." His eyes are flashing and his fists are clenched, and he is not sure he wants this woman's help now.

Zellina smiles at him, then looks at Narcissa, "He has your fire, Cissy. The name Draco is perfect for him." Draco moves to stand but Narcissa stops him by placing a hand on his leg. He takes a deep breath and counts to 10 slowly while exhaling.

Zellina leans back in her chair as she studies him watching him get himself under control. She is impressed. His father, evil bastard that he is, would have already been firing curses if he had been that angry. She cocks her head to the side still studying Draco as she silently _accios_ her parchment and quill and writes up what she knows this far. She can tell Draco is under control again when he crosses his arms over his chest and returns her scrutiny. "You are correct, Katie is very bright. We have actually worked on several cases together. Her workload is almost unbelievable, so she comes to me for help from time to time."

Draco silently scolds himself for almost being a rude, arrogant arsehole. He uncrosses his arms and leans forward saying, "I would prefer she not knows we are employing you. We had some issues in school, house and quidditch rivalry." He looks down when he says this, feeling ashamed, knowing there was more to it.

Seeing that Draco was again in control of his emotions, Narcissa knows it is time to excuse herself so Draco can share other details with Zell. "I believe I shall take a walk in the beautiful garden you have told me so much about so that you two may discuss the rest of the case details." She takes one last sip of her tea, hoping Draco might ask her to stay. After a few seconds of watching Draco look everywhere but at her, realizing he will not. She stands and Zellina gives her an understanding look and says, "The gardens are through the door across the hall. You will walk right out onto the path as the garden surrounds this part of the house."

Narcissa kisses Draco on the cheek and says, "Give her all the details you can, she will keep it private between the two of you." She walks outside to see the beautiful flowers, loving the blooms and the fountains, wishing there was something more she could do so that Draco would trust her. She sighs, deciding to enjoy the beauty around her instead of getting maudlin.

Draco is surprised by his mother's actions but is thankful she left so he can talk about the Grangers in open, and he begins to tell Zellina all he knows about Harmonie's parents.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They return to the villa with enough time for Draco to take a quick nap then shower, shave and catch his portkey. Once he is back in his flat he quickly puts away his things, by waving his wand like a child playing.

He freshens up then checks his watch noticing it is almost 9:00 PM.

 _"FUCK!"_ He decides he can't wait another day to see Hermione, so he apparates to her front door and knocks, before he loses his nerve, as his heart races. He wonders if she will be wearing the necklace he gave her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Shout out to my amazing beta, CindyBarnard, who encourages me and helps gives me confidence in my writing! Check out her work if you haven't yet.**

 **Update on my doggie: he had an ultrasound that rules out any "bad" things. He will go in for a 24 hour glucose curve next Friday in order to change his insulin and get it regulated.**

 **I really do appreciate each and every review, favorite and follow! They encourage me and make me very happy!**

 **Reminder: Italics are for emphasis in a conversation, spells, magical items (like the _Portum_ ) and internal thoughts.**

 **Shout out to Honoria Granger who caught my mistake in the last chapter - Hermione is no longer wearing footie PJs!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Thinking it is Harry and Ginny at the door Hermione puts one hand on her hip and as she opens the door with the other, smirking she says, "Shouldn't you be snuggled up in bed somewhere instead of knocking on my..." The remainder of the thought dies on her lips when she sees Draco standing on her doorstep looking impeccable and deliciously handsome wearing a crisp white button-up shirt with dark green, almost black slacks that must have been tailored as they fit him perfectly. She catches herself before she slams the door on him in surprise. _Of course, he would show up now that I look manky._ She lets out a little huff, at once pleased and distressed. When she realizes she isn't wearing a bra, she quickly folds her arms over her chest.

Draco looks at her somewhat wide-eyed expression. He knows he is smiling and probably looks daft. She is absolutely adorable, with her hair wilder than ever and wearing pajamas that have some sort of abstract cat-like animal on them. He restrains himself from pulling her close and kissing her senseless, especially when he notices her expression has changed from shock to closed off, as she huffs and puts her arms around herself. This is not the reaction he was expecting, he tries to remain calm and not scowl at her behavior. _Easy there Draco, she is your Amortentia, you are not hers._ He takes a couple steadying breaths before he casually leans against her door-frame so she knows he isn't inviting himself into her home.

They just stare at each other for a few beats. She is waiting for him to make a snarky comment about her appearance. He is waiting for an invitation inside or at least a hello. When neither comes, Draco's chest constricts, what little hope his mother had given him is gone, he looks down and notices that even her dainty little feet, with her toenails painted a soft pink color, are beautiful to him.

Hermione notices his stormy grey eyes drop to the ground and suddenly realizes she is being extremely rude. Releasing the tight hold she has on herself, but not dropping her arms, she quickly debates what she should say, "Hi…" She squeaks, clearing her throat, she rocks a little on her heels then tries again, "Hi, Draco. Would you like to come in?" She opens the door all the way and shifts to the side so he can enter.

His eyes immediately meet hers and he gives her an imploring look that Hermione doesn't understand. He straightens his posture as he replies, "Yes, I would." She closes the door behind him and asks "would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, just some water please." She walks directly into the kitchen not looking at him. Draco is angry at himself for just popping in on Hermione. He should have known she would not want him to just show up at her flat. When he realizes he is pacing, he walks over to her fireplace and notices instead of marble, it is a beautiful stacked stone. He looks around and notices she has completely transformed the flat so that it now resembles a cozy cottage.

After she pours Draco a glass of water she _accio's_ her robe and wraps it around her. She looks down at herself and wishes she had something nicer on, but knows if she changes now she will just draw attention to it. She shakes her head, takes a deep breath, and leaves the kitchen. She finds Draco standing by the fire taking in his surroundings. Unsure of his reaction to her changes she starts on an explanation about how she just couldn't see herself living in such posh surroundings; she walks him to every room showing him each little change she made in the flat. She fidgets as she talks, subconsciously playing with the frayed hem of her robe. Draco listens to her with interest, asking questions about certain items, learning more information about her with each room. Because of his conscientiousness, she begins feeling more and more comfortable with him, forgetting what she is wearing and begins to enjoy herself.

When they enter her bedroom he sees the _Portum_ on her nightstand. He hasn't been able to tell if she was wearing the necklace but is glad to see the box in a prominent place next to her bed. He decides against asking her about it, not ready for her to know yet that it is from him.

When they return to the sitting room she takes a breath and is about to continue her rambling when he places a hand on her arm and says, "It is more beautiful now than it has ever been. You must have worked on it all day." She smiles, knowing he is being genuine.

"Well, Harry and Ginny helped me move, then Ginny helped with the transfiguration while Harry got lunch. Then they helped me unpack and organize. Actually, I assumed you were them when I opened the door." She stops and bites her bottom lip before continuing, "Well, it could only be them or you as you are the only ones that can apparate to my door."

This catches Draco by surprise and he smiles. _I am one of three people she gave access to her security wards._ Hermione notices his face light up and hers does as well. It makes her feel more comfortable, even content. Without conscious thought, she takes his hand and leads him to the sofa where they both sit.

Draco feels goosebumps break out at the touch of her soft skin on his roughened palm from his years of riding his broom and playing quidditch. It reminds him of that day by the lake at Hogwarts. He almost mentions it, but before he does she starts talking about her afternoon and meeting the concierge and about loving the magical qualities of the building and how silly she was to not realize that there would be as it is owned by a magical person. He decides he needs to tell her the truth about the owner since she has given him the perfect opening and to hold back any longer would make breaking the news to her even harder. When she finishes her story, he says, "If I tell you something will you promise not to hex me or hit me?"

She looks at him with concern, wondering what it is. _I've been yammering on this whole time. He needed to tell me something that's why he is here, not to see me. What if he met someone in France? Would he tell me that? Why would it matter if he did?_ She nods, speaking softly "Is it about work?" _Please be about work!_

"No, it isn't." He is drawing circles on her hand trying to sooth her. He had felt her tense up immediately with his question. "Before I tell you, you have to promise not to hurt me. So, do you promise?" He is watching her closely. She nods. _Good._ "Let me finish before you say anything as well?" She furrows her brow but agrees "Okay," since he is giving her such a beseeching look.

Draco mentally prepares himself for a fight, still tracing circles on her hand, hoping it will keep her calm. "I own our building."

 _"WHAT?"_ She turns toward Draco with a disbelieving look on her face more aghast than angry. Hermione is shocked and a little upset, but also relieved it was not anything like she had just been thinking.

"Let me finish, and _no_ violence, after all you have a mean right hook." He rubbed his jaw where she had hit him so long ago. "You promised." Draco gives her a big smile, but it doesn't meet his eyes. He is concerned about her reaction, but his playful reminder about her hitting him has made her try to listen and understand. "Before you get angry with me, I want you to know I had no plans to lease out this flat until you came by the office saying you had been looking. I am very picky about tenants. I know I can trust you and do. I am glad you love it here as I am now making money on the flat and it won't sit empty falling into disrepair. So no arguments or adjustments in the terms of the lease." He silences her with a look when she opens her mouth to argue.

Hermione rolls her eyes, not wanting to acquiesce so easily, but she does not want to appear unappreciative and does understand his reasons. Her pride stings somewhat at the thought of him helping her, but she would do the exact same thing for one of her friends if in the same situation. He can tell she is agreeing when he feels the tension in her body leave and the smile he gives her this time is genuine.

Then he notices a gleam in her eyes as she smirks and says, "Very well, but I have one condition of my own." She arches her eyebrow as if to challenge him."Go on." he replies. "You have to let me cook for you once a week." He happily agrees and gives her a smirk of his own. _Anything, to spend more time with you._

She decides to change the subject and asks him about his trip to see his parents. He scoffs and gives her a shortened version, leaving out the ball and his trip to Australia as he doesn't want to get her hopes up about her parents.

Before he even realizes what he is saying, the frustration at that insolent Zacharias Smith comes pouring out of him. Hermione notices Draco's body tense and his old sneer appear as he speaks. She also realizes they are holding hands and even though she feels irritation coming off him in waves, his hold on her hand is tender, and his thumb is caressing her softly. "I would have been round much earlier tonight if not for that clerk." he spats with rancor. His voice becoming gruffer as he continues, "He asked me more questions regarding my trip to France than the Wizengamont did at trial. He kept me for over an hour then made a comment about the likes of _me_ being an Auror when someone good like _him_ was not." He scoffs. "It almost sent me over the edge. It is not my fault the dolt didn't pass Auror training." Draco finishes his tirade with his breathing ragged. He leans back against the sofa, closes his eyes and stretches out his legs, crossing them at the ankles as tries to regain control of himself. He focuses on the feel of Hermione's delicate hand in his as he allows the anger to leech from him.

Hermione turns on her sofa facing him and watches as the scowl fades from his face and the tension around his eyes and mouth relax. Her thumb now caresses his hand. As his anger abates, hers increases. "You should file a report against him with Shacklebolt. He can't get away with treating you like that." Draco shakes his head no and smiles at her fiery response. " _And, why not_?!" Her voice has grown louder. "He deserves it! The nerve of that, that, that…"

"Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach?" Draco responds and the right edge of his mouth turns up slightly in a half smile before opening one eye looking up at Hermione who is watching him closely. She is surprised at his response and although she opens her mouth to speak nothing comes out and she shuts it without saying a word. This makes Draco laugh, finally asking, "Have I rendered you speechless?"

"Well, that description does suit him." She huffs but finds Draco's laughter contagious and joins him. When it dies, he turns toward her so he can see her fully, her face is relaxed and the smile she gives him takes his breath away. Lifting his free hand, he tucks a wayward curl that has fallen into her eyes behind her ear. She sighs with contentment closing her eyes and leans into his hand as he cups her cheek. He sits up slowly mesmerized by everything about her, her beauty, her charm, her humor, her fierceness, especially since it was directed at someone who slighted him. He caresses her cheek with one hand and links their fingers together with the hand he still holds. All his senses are consumed by Hermione, except for taste. Anticipating her taste, he licks his lips and deeply inhales the intoxicating aroma of his _Amortentia._ He breathes out her name, "Hermione." She replies in a sort of hum, "Hmmmm?" Her eyes flicker open briefly meeting his then she glances at his mouth, moistens her lips, which removes the last of his control. His eyes fixed on her lips, he dips his head the last couple of inches between them, closing his eyes when their lips are about to touch. She quickly pulls back and he feels her jerk free from him. He opens his eyes and sees her backing away from him. He is bewildered as she stands there with her arms around herself like when he first got there, looking everywhere around the room but at him.

He stands and walks to her slowly, begging her in his head to talk to him, but he can't get the words out. He stops in front of her and manages to whisper, "Hermione." He reaches for her, but she jumps back right as he touches her hand. Her hand flies to her throat and she pulls her necklace out and moves the time turner pendant back and forth on the chain. She is looking down watching the movement and misses the helpless look on Draco's face.

Not looking up, she quickly mumbles, "Thanks for coming by tonight. The move really got to me. I'm really knackered and think I will turn in now."

Hearing her dismissal hurts worse than being _crucioed._ He murmurs a strained "Goodnight" a moment before he disapparates directly into his bedroom. He pulls out a vial of dreamless sleep, downing it as he sits on the edge of his bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: In this chapter, Hermione dreams about the past. You will see her switch back to calling Draco, Malfoy early on as she did in that time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas :) Thanks to J.K. Rowling for allowing us to play with her characters.**

 **Reminder: Words in italics are peoples's thoughts, magical terms, or emphasis in dialogue.**

 **Sorry I am so behind in posting chapters, life has been crazy lately.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Hermione is startled out of her near panic attack when she hears the loud crack of apparition. She stares at the spot where Draco just stood, thoughts muddled. _What just happened?_ She shakes her head to clear it then stumbles into her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she pulls out her journal and starts writing about the last hour and a half. Eventually, she dozes off with the journal on her lap, pen still in her hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione experiences feelings of contentment and peace that she rarely has now. She realizes she is sitting on the large couch near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts.

Hermione sees faces around her that are not yet scarred physically or mentally by war and she smiles. She wishes there had been something more she could have done to stop the pain and loss in their near future. She looks down and sees her Transfiguration book in her lap, noticing Ron sitting on her left struggling to write his essay. She almost grabs his hand and pulls him into bone-crushing hug as this is her old Ron, but recoils at the thought of Lavender Brown and how she is almost positive he used their relationship to "get back at her". *****

She instinctively reaches up and is comforted to feel her new necklace, realizing at this point her subconscious brought her to this time for a purpose. She lets herself slip into the dream where she is looking over Ron's shoulder, pointing out several mistakes on his homework as she normally would. She hears someone pounding down the boy's dormitory stairs, looking up she sees Harry, Marauders' Map in hand with a determined look on his face. Hermione nudges Ron and gestures to Harry. Ron looks back at Hermione, rolls his eyes and whispers, "Here we go again."

Harry settles down on the sofa next to Ron, the evening fire is casting a strange glow on his face that gives him a somewhat sinister look. Through clenched teeth he seethes, "He's disappeared off the map again. That cagey ferret is up to something. I have got to find out what it is and stop him." Each word Harry said has gotten louder and everyone in the room is now staring.

 _This is a memory from sixth year, not just a dream!_ With that thought, Hermione's consciousness instantaneously takes over and she uses the Lucid Dreaming technique she learned in her Mentalist training to direct this dream into a recreation of her memories; for her, it works as well as a _Pensieve_. ******

Hermione closes the book on her lap, then leans around Ron and makes eye contact with Harry then raises her eyebrows before cutting her eyes around the room and back at him. She whispers in her authoritative way, "Harry, you are making a _scene."_

He responds by saying even louder, "It doesn't matter. What matters is what _he_ is doing."

Hermione looks up at Ron imploring him to help with her eyes. He just shrugs then crosses his arms over his chest. She gives him an extra hard good smack on the arm and glares at him.

"OW!" Ron starts rubbing the spot where she hit him and gives her a bewildered look. _Some help you are Ronald._ She leans back on the sofa and closes her eyes as she pinches the bridge of her nose and huffs. _This is getting ridiculous._ Then an idea hits her to give them a few days peace. After all, someone has to keep their head about them. She leans around Ron again and keeps her voice low so the others won't hear her, no one else needs to know about the map and if Harry keeps it up all of Griffyndor will, "Let me see it." Harry grins and hands it to her. Leaning back, she studies the map, not seeing Malfoy on it. She is sure something is up with the map but will not go down that road with Harry again as he is convinced it is correct.

She thinks of him even arguing against her theory that Malfoy is using a disillusionment charm, which makes perfect sense. _Harry uses all his free time to follow him all around in person or studying his every move on the map. No wonder Malfoy is using a charm to hide._ This thought gives her the incentive to complete her plan and give them all, including Malfoy, some peace.

She folds up the map, placing it in her book and leans forward so she can see Harry. He is looking at her with such anticipation she almost caves but knows this is for the best. As the end of the term nears, the professors have loaded them down with tons of homework to prepare them for their N.E.W.T.'s next year and she knows he is behind. She clears her throat and inquires, "Harry have you finished your homework for charms, transfiguration, potions and divination?" The last said with distaste and in a mocking tone of Professor Trelawney. This sudden change in topic baffles Harry and he shakes his head no before he realizes what she is up to.

Hermione shifts, placing the book and map in her bag before standing and putting it on her shoulders. She embodies Professor McGonagall as she looks down at her two best friends, arms crossed and says, "Well then, as you both want to be Aurors, I suggest you complete your homework." As she is walking away she snickers when she hears Ron say, "Blimey, she is scary when she does that."

She makes her way up to her dorm room, thankful none of the other girls are there as she prepares for bed. She decides to check the map once more before she settles into sleep. She pulls the map out of the book where she hid it and locates Malfoy down in the dungeons. _That settles it. He is using a disillusionment charm so Harry will leave him alone._

Hermione taps the map with her wand and whispers, "mischief managed," and puts it under her pillow so none of her nosy roommates will see it, not that they look at or speak to her anyway, it is worse now since Lavender broke up with Ron. She punches her pillow which makes her think of the time she hit him, and laughs at the thought of her somewhat violent nature.

Hermione closes her curtains around her bed then lays back, trying to get comfortable. The image of Malfoy enters her head as it has done frequently since they returned from Christmas break. She tries to sort out why she keeps thinking of him. _Maybe it is because he seems so different._ She ponders this then thinks, _ugh, why should I care_! Hermione turns over on her side in a huff, pulling her legs up in a semi-fetal position, trying once again to get comfortable. She spends the next hour tossing and turning, working arithmancy in her head until she realizes she is comparing her character, heart, and social numbers with Malfoy's, finding it odd they share the same social number of 9. *******

Frustrated with herself she sits up, pulls out the map and whispers, _"Lumos._ I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She locates him in the dungeon again in what looks like his dorm. He is alone, and she sees he is pacing back and forth across the room, stopping momentarily, then starting again, repeatedly. This piques her curiosity. _Obviously, he has some sort of issue._ Harry's accusation of him being a Death Eater flits through her mind and she dismisses it quickly as absurd, after all, he is only 16.

Realizing her thoughts of Malfoy won't leave her, Hermione decides to do what she always does with a problem, she analyzes what she has observed so maybe she will be able to sleep.

She checks the map again and sees that her roommates seem to be asleep. _Nox._ She pulls back one curtain as quietly as she can, and feels around for her bag, smiling as she grabs a notebook and a pen from it. _There are certain benefits to being muggleborn, like not having to use a quill, parchment and ink all the time._ She pulls her curtain back shut, thankful they block out the light. Then she arranges her pillows so she can lean back against them and use her lap as a desk. Hermione thinks of the incantation for the bluebell flame and directs it into the little jar that she keeps next to her bed. Feeling a tad smug, she smirks thinking about the wordless magic she just performed, then opens her notebook so she can work on her list.

 **Changes in Draco Malfoy**

 _Physical_

-Thinner  
-Dark circles & bags under eyes  
-Skin is greyish instead of alabaster  
-Never smiles or laughs

 _Social_

-No longer playing quidditch  
-He paces  
-Ignores Prefect duties  
-Ignores us: no jinxes/hexes, no insults, no sneers, no baiting, no boasting  
-Ignores lessons/homework (i.e. detention with Professor McGonagall after not turning in two assignments  
-Argues with Professor Snape  
-Skips meals  
-Not hanging all over Parkinson  
-Never see him talk to anyone

Hermione begins to nibble on the end of her pen as she studies the list, her brows furrow and she bites on her bottom lip as she gets more perplexed. Finally, she realizes what is bothering her about him. _He is acting alot like I did in third year while so incredibly stressed out, taking extra classes using the time turner._ She tries to deduce what is going on but doesn't have enough information to even guess. _Huh. Well, I won't be sharing this with Harry, he'll just get more paranoid._

She shakes her head because it is still full of thoughts of Draco Malfoy and his well being. _Maybe l will just watch him for a few days and I'll figure it all out. Harry and Ron wouldn't care if he is sick or hurt, and neither should I._ She sighs. _But I don't think he has anyone to confide in like I do._ She scoffs. _I mean who would want to talk to Crabbe or Goyle about problems._ Shaking her head she puts an invisibility charm on this page in her notebook then closes it with a snap. She checks the map and sees that Malfoy is now stationary on the map, after watching his unmoving name for a few minutes she decides he is asleep. "Mischief managed." She whispers then douses her blue flame placing the map back under her pillow.

The images in the dream start to swirl and fade and now she is sitting in class next to Harry and he is telling her that Malfoy has been going into the Room of Requirement, with some first-year girls standing at the door. "Of course, that is why he isn't on the map." Her brows furrow as she realizes she still has the map. "How do you know?"

He proceeds to tell her about having poor Dobby and Kreacher trail him. "Harry!" She says with a slap to his arm. "You shouldn't use them like that!" Harry gives her the half smile that makes her instantly forgive him. "Hermione! They were bored!" She rolls her eyes, "Well you should at least pay them something!" Harry cocks his head to the side and studies Hermione noticing she looks tired. "I tried. You know how Dobby is. Harry is smirking then takes a long look at Hermione, who rolls her eyes at whacks his arm again. And unfortunately, Kreacher is mine.

Hermione leans in and whispers, "So I take it you are no longer angry with me for taking the map so you can actually complete some your homework?"

Harry gives her a pointed look then replies, "Nope and I did get it all done." He gives her a cheeky grin, "So can I have it back now?"

Hermione gives Harry a stern look and says, "After I check your work." Harry didn't respond as Professor Snape enters the room and begins teaching. About halfway through the lesson, she glances at Malfoy and he is staring off into space. She can tell he is concentrating, but not on the lesson.

Slytherin green and Gryffindor red begin to swirl around her and when the colors clear she finds herself sitting in the library in her favorite spot. She realizes it is several days later during her free period when different memories of beginning to fill her mind with snapshots of a magical camera, all of Draco Malfoy, mostly looking glum. He is still dressed impeccably but you can see he no longer fills out his clothes and it gives him a disheveled look. With each memory she can see more tension in him, the thin set line of his mouth, his fists clenched, bloodshot eyes and tousled hair.

Hermione huffs since she can no longer watch Malfoy on the map since she gave it back to Harry when they figured out the two first year Slytherin girls were actually Crabbe and Goyle all poly-juiced up. She almost laughs out loud at the thought of their transformation into little girls but manages to only let out a snort, which earns a scathing glance from Madam Pince.

Her thoughts drift back to Malfoy again and she takes out her notebook, turning it to the page where she wrote her observations. " _Finite incantatem_." She mutters so she can review the list, frowning as she reads it. She knows it is stupid, but she can't help be concerned for him and it doesn't seem like anyone else is. Even his Mum is no longer sending him daily sweets. _I am concerned for Draco Malfoy. Is the world ending_? Not realizing she is rationalizing her concern, she reminds herself of his warning during the Quidditch World Cup, however uncouth his language, for Harry and Ron to hide her when the Death Eaters attacked. She blows out a large breath, as she reads, and drums her fingers one by one from pinky to index on the table. Her concentration is broken when she hears someone clearing their throat. When she looks up she again faces Madam Pince's death glare. Annoyed with herself she begins packing up her things.

As she stands, she notices movement in her peripheral vision outside. Glancing out the window she sees Draco Malfoy pacing beside the lake.

" _Amplio Visio_ ," ******** Hermione utters so she can see him more clearly. He looks even worse than the last time she saw him. His normally impeccably styled hair is sticking up in places, his tie is askew and his clothes look in disarray. His eyes are the worst, the dark circles shadowing them now look like purple bruises and his normally stormy grey iris' look flat and dull, even haunted. For some reason this makes her heart ache. She continues her watch over him. After several minutes he suddenly stops pacing, runs his hands through his hair and leans his back against a tall tree on the bank of the lake. Slowly he slides down to the ground, posture slumped. He pulls his knees up to his chest and bangs his head against the tree several times.

Before she realizes what she is doing, Hermione is out the front door of the castle walking toward him. His head still laying back against the tree trunk and his eyes closed, she thinks he may be sleeping. She doesn't stop to think before she sits down near him and is surprised that he smells so good, like new parchment and spearmint. Hermione looks around wondering why on earth someone would trim the grass so early but realizes when she takes a deeper breath that it is coming from next to her and is actually sandalwood. She stays beside him, quietly watching him and notices his eyes moving rapidly behind his lids, his brows furrows and his breathing becomes labored. _He is having a nightmare._ She isn't sure what to do but doesn't want to leave him in this state. His hands are now clenched into fists, so she works up her Gryffindor courage. "Malfoy?" she asks, surprised at the tenderness in her voice. She bites her bottom lip not sure what to do then says his name again. Shaken from her thoughts she almost flees but is unable to when Malfoy leans closer to her and he lets out a sigh that sounds almost like a moan and it makes her stomach flutter. "Yes," he says, his voice full of warmth.

She swallows and decides she is going to just tell him the truth. In a rush she says, "I have been watching you this year, and I am worried about you, you do not seem to be yourself. I just…I just wanted to make sure you are okay." Finishing she bites down on her bottom lip while wringing her hands.

She watches him, his eyes still closed, he appears relaxed, but Hermione knows he is not. She begins to wonder if he will answer when he take a deep breath then finally does, "it has been a hard year." She knows there is more but is positive he will not tell her. Forgetting their past she thinks, _m_ _aybe I can help him feel more at ease and he will open up._

Hermione moves closer to Draco and settles in flush beside him and squeezes his hand, he squeezes hers softly in return. She lets go quickly, but their chemistry is overwhelming so she can't help leaning into him. Although his eyes are still closed, he turns his face toward her. She notices his mouth for the first time and is drawn in by its plumpness. She reaches up to run her thumb across his bottom lip, but realizing what she is doing, she brushes his bangs out of his eyes instead. She can't help laying her hand against his cheek and he nuzzles into her palm. She strokes his cheek, then the pads of her finger caress his jawline before she palms his cheek again. She watches him as turns his head into her palm and kisses it delicately.

" _Oh_!" She breaths out in a moan. She closes her eyes as he places his hand around hers, moving it slowly as he covers her palm and fingers with soft kisses. She feels his lips trail along her hand again, stopping at the sensitive portion of her inner wrist, sucking it lightly before flicking his tongue over it twice causing her to shiver.

For a change Hermione isn't thinking, she is only feeling desire for her platinum-haired nemesis who turns his head toward her as he continues to hold her hand against his cheek. She watches him closely as he opens his stormy grey eyes to meet her gaze, she thinks she sees a warm inviting look but he blinks a few times, and it is replaced by bewilderment as he releases her hand much too quickly for Hermione. She feels his body tense and his gaze turns to stone.

Her stomach lurches at his reaction and she immediately drops her hand and leans away from him, wondering at his sudden change. She swallows the large lump in her throat and blinks away tears that are threatening to form. _What am I doing_?

She wants to flee again but stops herself when she looks at him and sees different emotions play across his usually stoic face. It is mesmerizing to watch them grace his features. After several minutes his posture has relaxed and he seems open, so she quietly says, "Draco?"

His eyes immediately meet hers again. She sees no malice in his expression, only what might be whimsy or longing. He sighs and now she can only see pain. His shoulders slump as he lowers his face into his hands. _He is completely dejected_. To see someone so proud and confident reduced to this breaks her heart. She knows something horrible is happening.

He wipes his face before raising his head and begins to stare at her. She feels uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but the look he gives her roots her in place. _It is almost like he is in awe of me_. This make her extremely uncomfortable and she instinctively grabs her wand, but instead of pointing it at him, she wraps her arms around herself.

His facial muscles move as if to sneer but instead, twist into a look of utter despair and turmoil. Her heart breaks for him, but it is not out of pity, it is out of concern. She slowly leans closer to him, gauging his reaction. He watches her in wonder, her face just a few inches from his as she lightly touches his cheek again. She watches him as he closes his eyes and takes slow and deep breaths.

"Draco, please, let me help…"

He cuts her off when he grabs her wrist and practically shouts, "DON'T!"

She jumps back and tries to pull her hand away, but he quickly adds his other hand on top of hers and loosens his hold on her wrist as he softly pleads, "don't, please don't." She stops fighting his hold and looks at him, his eyes are squeezed shut so tightly it creates small creases around them. She wants to say more but isn't sure what to say so she just leans into him. He turns his head so that his mouth is in her palm again and kisses it lightly once more.

"Thank you, Hermione." Her heart races at the kiss and the sound of her name being said so tenderly by him. She is dumbfounded when he releases her hand, stands up, and walks quickly toward the castle, leaving her to stare after him.

This image fades out and is replaced by her sneaking into the infirmary around 3:00 in the morning. She was so disappointed in Harry and concerned for Draco that she had not been able to sleep. She is surprised to find him alone. She tip-toes to the edge of his bed and notices a warning from Professor Snape for Madam Pomfrey to leave his care to him. _That is why she isn't hovering._ She looks at Draco and winces when she notices how many places on Draco's upper body are covered in gauze, she can even see red in some places under the sheet that is pulled up to his waist. She grimaces when she thinks of her battle scar from the Department of Mysteries and wonders if this will mar his skin as well. _At least Harry is rid of that vile book, I just wish it would have happened before this._ She knows their shared animosity will be worse now.

She sighs softly as she looks down at Draco's still form, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Then she notices that even though he has lost weight, he still has muscle definition. In the moonlight, his alabaster skin looks like a work of art chiselled from marble. She wets her lips before biting the lower one. It takes all her willpower to not lean down and kiss him. Even after the intimacy shared this afternoon, she isn't sure what would happen, especially considering what Harry did to him right after.

She sits down on the floor next to him, realizing at some point she had taken his hand and he curled his fingers around hers in his sleep. Hermione lays her head on the bed beside their joined hands, only to wake with the rising sun. His hand is now cupping her check. She turns in his hand and leaves a small kiss on his palm, before quietly leaving the infirmary.

The next few images in her dream are of their gazes meeting multiple times a day over the next several weeks, with him always dropping his eyes first. They do not speak again and the scene that comes to her next is Harry telling her about Dumbledore's death. She hears herself ask, "Do you think he would have done it? Draco?" She allows herself to slip back into the dream memory and feels a deep sense of betrayal as she looks out over the grounds of Hogwarts then looks at Harry who says, "No, no he was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape." The knot in her stomach releases.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione sits up and rubs her eyes then glances around her bedroom, comprehending that she is truly awake. She takes a deep, steadying breath, realizing she had all but repressed those memories of Draco. She opens her journal, looking around for her pen and _accios_ it off the floor and begins to write what her subconscious mind reminded her of in her dream.

Stretching, with her arms raised high above her head she checks the time, surprised. It had not taken her very long to record everything. So, she decides to go ahead and get up, even though it is early, get dressed and get some breakfast as she feels surprisingly refreshed.

* * *

 **A/N: If you would like to reread Draco's memory of the day at the lake it is in chapter 9. Please review!**

 ***** If you have only seen the movie and not read the book (book spoiler alert) of The Half-Blood Prince you won't know 1) Ginny told Ron while defending herself that Hermione and Viktor Krum had kissed and he was already extremely jealous of him (Yule Ball incident) and is then angry about it 2) The confrontation about Felix Felicis was much bigger in the book. After the quidditch win, Hermione calls out Harry saying it was cheating and he responds by saying he only made it appear like he spiked Ron's drink. She insisted that was why everything went right, Slytherin players missing and Ron blocking each goal attempt. Harry finally showed her the full phial and even though Ron had also believed his prowess that day was due to the potion, he is angry at Hermione for not believing in him, exasperating his insecurities, and she was hurt because he was angry at her for believing something he had also thought was true. Although this is touched on in the movie, the book delves more deeply into Ron being insecure/jealous at not being part of the Slug Club. I believe he also thinks Hermione invited him to the Slug Club Christmas Party because she feels sorry for him and he doesn't want her pity. So when Lavender throws herself at him, it feeds his wounded who and pride. 3) In the book, Lavender breaks up with Ron much later, although his and Hermione's friendship does resume when he is poisoned.

 ****** Most psychologists believe we work out issues or problems in our dreams, therefore even though Hermione knows how to control her dreams, she allows her subconscious to control them unless it leads her down the path of a night terror about the war or in an instance such as this when she relives her memories.

 ******* For a deeper understanding of arithmancy google "Beyond Hogwarts Arithmancy"

 ******** _Amplio_ is Latin for enlarge, increase or improve and _Visio_ is Latin for vision.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Have I told you all lately how much I appreciate your reviews, follows and favorites! They make me SO HAPPY!**

 **Thanks so much to my amazing beta, Cindy Barnard, couldn't do it without you!**

 **Repetitive Note: Italics are thoughts, spells, magical terminology, show emphasis in conversations and can also be written correspondence or journaling. Lots yes, I know. Hopefully you are able to discern which by what is around it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but really like to have J.K. Rowling's characters as my playthings!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Draco wakes with a start, grabbing for his wand as he bolts upright in bed. He searches his room and upon not finding anything he silently casts a _homenum revelio_ to locate any intruders in his flat. When no one appears he lowers his wand, sits down, runs his hand through his sleep-mussed hair and takes deep breaths until his heart rate returns to normal.

Anxiety is a side effect he experiences from a dreamless sleep. He began using it several times a week during his sixth year as it was the only way he could get any rest due to his constant state of fear, anxiousness and insecurity while he was trying to complete the impossible mission of killing Dumbledore. He had been able to nick several vials from Professor Slughorn and the infirmary and used them for several months before going home for the worst Christmas holiday he had experienced. He thought he would be able to brew more there, but the higher level Death Eaters had taken over their potions lab and he wasn't allowed anywhere near it. He had finished what he had while at home thinking he could steal more at Hogwarts. When he returned to school he found his supply completely cut off, apparently they had discovered the theft because he could neither find where the infirmary or Slughorn's potions stores were located nor the main ingredient in Dreamless Sleep.

After Dumbledore was killed, he ended up setting up his own potions lab in his bathroom at home where he was able to brew anything he wanted. He was nearly completely dependent on it before the end of the war and even with the potion, he would wake up in terror each morning.

At first, this was the only thing he was willing to talk to his Mentalist about because it involved the least amount of sharing of his personal demons. With the help of the mentalist, he eventually realized that he could handle nightmares much better than his morning freakouts, which stem from his initial abuse of the substance during sixth year.

Taking Dreamless Sleep last night had been out of character. Usually, he would have just dealt with his emotions then slept relatively peacefully, but Hermione's rejection of him was too much for him to deal with, and knowing he would need several good hours of rest in order to be functional at work, he downed a vial of Dreamless Sleep.

He is disgusted with himself.

 _How could I have been so fucking stupid? First Hermione and then that Merlin forsaken potion._ He sighs shaking his head then gets up to get ready for work, frustrated knowing he will probably need help to sort this out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that day Hermione and Ginny meet for lunch, she had debated on telling Ginny about the previous night but still hadn't quite wrapped her head around it yet.

Ginny persuaded Hermione to go shopping for a new outfit for the Housewarming Party that Friday on New Year's Eve and talks her into buying a long sleeve fit and flare emerald green dress that accentuates her petite frame, knowing that Malfoy would love seeing Hermione in Slytherin colors and hoping it would prompt him into action. But if not, she was going to be sure they at least kissed. Ginny had been doing some plotting since she had seen Malfoy and Hermione together. She had extracted a promise this morning from Harry to remind Malfoy about Friday night. She enlisted the help of Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbot. The party was going to be small, and included her co-conspirators and their love interests, well Ginny wasn't really sure about Luna's interest in Theo Nott, but they have been hanging out and Hannah had been trying to get Neville to notice her as more than someone that is good with house plants. Now the girls would only have to be sure they were dancing with the correct guy when the countdown to the new year began. She'd already figured out a charm to keep people from separating until they kissed at midnight. She was pretty sure Draco and Hermione would be dancing, but if not she would just threaten them with her bat bogey hex. _That always works. Easy peasy._

When Hermione exits the dressing room Ginny is laughing. Hermione gives Ginny an odd look and asks, "What's so funny?"

Ginny is laughing so hard tears are falling from her eyes. She wipes them away and when she is finally able to catch her breath, she replies, "Oh, just thinking about giving someone my bat bogey hex." Hermione shakes her head and Ginny starts laughing again.

Ginny finds a beautiful royal blue dress that makes her sky blue eyes look dazzling and they part ways with Ginny reminding Hermione she will be at her flat around 4:00 PM Friday to finish up party prep and help each other get ready.

When Harry tells Ginny that Malfoy won't be coming, she asks him why not and he just shrugs, "He didn't say." _Okay, time to get the Ravenclaw involved._ She sends Luna a quick owl telling her their plans have hit a snag. She gets a response that Draco must have a nargle infestation and she'll take care of it. Ginny shakes her head but knows somehow Luna always makes things work out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Around 7:00 PM Draco hears a knock on his door. He won't admit to himself that he hopes it is Hermione. So when he opens his door and Theo is standing there he practically snarls out, "What do you want?"

Theo isn't fazed by Draco's reaction, he pushes around him and walks over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of Ogden's finest. "Hello to you too, mate." Theo sits down on his sofa and takes a sip of his drink. "What has you in such a festive mood tonight?"

Draco huffs, and closes his door and pours his own glass, taking a seat. He's known Theo long enough to know he won't be leaving any times soon. "Work," he lies. He sits there fuming. He doesn't want to be bothered tonight. He saw his mentalist at lunch and his assignment is to write out the cause of why he took Dreamless Sleep before seeing him again Wednesday and then Potter comes sticking his nose in where is doesn't belong afterwards telling him the Weaslette expects him at Hermione's on Friday. He's clenching and unclenching his free hand.

"Well?" Theo asks him. Apparently, he had tuned him out.

"What?" Draco says annoyed.

Theo rolls his eyes, "Will you come with me on Friday to the party? I mean I really want to see this girl."

Draco huffs, he doesn't have many friends left and what would it hurt to go to a party. If Theo's invited, they probably won't care if he is there. "Sure."

A huge smile breaks out of Theo's face and Draco is surprised by it. "Great mate, and don't forget to bring some of that champagne you have stashed at the manor, it always makes for a good New Year's party. I'll see you at 7:00 PM, Friday." Theo gets up and walks out leaving Draco to the silence, now he wishes he had stayed longer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione is sitting in her chair, playing with her necklace. She is looking over the notes she made about Draco this morning. She realizes she hadn't thought of that day by the lake since Ron left her and Harry during the Horcrux hunt. She would cry because of both betrayals sometimes because of Ron and other times Draco. Then after Ron returned, they barely had any time before she saw Draco again. Her heart had soared when he didn't identify Harry at his home and it was the gutted look on his face when she was being tortured by Bellatrix that kept her grounded. Luna had even told her she said Draco's name in her sleep when she was recovering. She had been mortified, but Luna just gave her a sweet smile and patted her arm. The remainder of time after that until the final battle had been a blur. She knows she starts feeling guilty regarding Draco after she kisses Ron for being concerned about the house elves at Hogwarts. She also felt betrayal when Draco confronts them in the Room of Requirement and later when she sees him tell a Death-Eater he is on their side. She comes to the conclusion that she had likely repressed the memories about Draco and never really dealt with them. So the feelings of guilt and betrayal both played a part in the repression of her memories.

 _So where do I go from here?_ She opens her notebook to a fresh page and begins writing:

 _Draco has recently apologized to me for not doing more that night at Malfoy Manor and for everything else from name calling as children on. I can see he truly feels remorse for his actions. I even know his motivations at the Battle of Hogwarts – he assumed Voldemort would win and was desperately trying to do something to help his family. He has completely turned from the dark path, even becoming an Auror to make up for his past mistakes. He obviously is no longer prejudiced about blood as he has befriended me. Maybe even tried to kiss me last night. I feel that I have forgiven him, so why did I freak out? I'm very attracted to him. He is kind, considerate, funny, confident and intelligent. I respect him. So why am I so afraid?_

Hermione ponders this for several minutes. She rereads what she wrote this morning and what she has just written. She shakes her head and begins writing again.

 _I'm afraid because of what happened with Ron. I thought I was getting what I wanted after so long of waiting on him. At the first little sign of maturity, his concern for the elves, I jumped on it. Thinking he finally understood me. He had also been working on getting back in my good graces at the time and had been treating me with what I thought was love and respect. Leaving was really the only thing he ever apologized for but did he really ever apologize? He said he regretted it the moment he left, but he never asked me to forgive him. Did he ever in all those years of friendship ask me to forgive him when he hurt me? Not really. Something always seemed to happen to throw us all back together. He always blamed circumstances for the way he treated me, especially after Fred died. He never took responsibility for his actions. Even his worst betrayal was blamed on the Horcrux._

Hermione draws a sharp intake of breath and realizes she is crying. Although this time the tears feel different, instead of pain and sorrow it feels like the release of a burden and her soul feels cleansed.

She knows she has more to process, but when she glances at the clock and notices it is after 11:00 PM and she decides to turn in and dwell on the rest later.

* * *

 **If you leave a review for this chapter, I will give you a shout out in the next one :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: thank you CindyBarnard, my wonderful beta. For fixing my goofs and helping me become a better writer!**

 **Italics still mean the same as in the last chapter and I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Hermione is sitting on her bed mindlessly playing with her necklace. She is going over all the things she learned today. She had gone to visit Andromeda, taking up her invitation from Christmas. She played with Teddy until his nap time then the ladies had tea and discussed the _Portum_ that enclosed the necklace she had received anonymously for Christmas. She had diligently taken notes but has not needed to refer to them since her thinking isn't about the magic she just learned.

Hermione hadn't given much thought to the box except for loving the kneazle on it, thinking it was similar to a small safe like muggles use to hold valuables. Andromeda had reminded her that the _Portum_ had probably belonged to an old wizarding family before going over how to use the charms related to it. After her lesson, Hermione asked why she thought it belonged to a family and Andromeda's response of "it has to" was disconcerting but also piqued her interest.

She went to Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley and after being directed to and making sure there was a section on _Portums_ in it, she bought the book, _A Definitive Guide to Heirlooms in the Wizarding World._ Since it was her first time she had been there since Christmas she went to the jewelry store and was stonewalled by the owner when she tried to find out who purchased the necklace. She even threatened to no longer shop there and he just smiled and said he wouldn't break a confidence. She couldn't even get a pronoun out of him. Frustrated, she had disapparated from the shop, even though it is considered rude.

Arriving home in a huff she made herself dinner and while eating, read about _Portums._ She skimmed through the sections of things she already knew: it is a box imbibed with protective magic, guarded by an enchanted carving of a magical beast, only to be opened by the giver and the recipient and their children unless charmed to be opened by another. She turned the page and is shocked when she learned the cost of a new one would be multiple times more than the cost of her necklace due to the intense and time-consuming magic required to make one, which also contributes to their rarity. The book notes there are currently only two wizards who create them by taking special advance orders and require several years to complete. The last line reads, "Usually given by a pureblood family heir to their beloved."

Gobsmacked and in a fog, she cleaned up her dishes then went to her bedroom. Sitting down she reaches for her little box, watching the kneazle frolic around. It pounces on her finger as she strokes the box. Sighing, she gently places the _Portum_ back on her nightstand and begins playing with her necklace.

 _It can't be._ She shakes her head to clear it and then grabs her journal, rifling through and reading different entries. The last one she reads is about the day she spent at Diagon Alley before Christmas. When finished she flips the pages and begins writing.

 _The box from a pureblood. The day at the jewelry store he was there. Draco was there. It's from Draco. How did I not see it before?_

 _Why? We've been friendly since starting training, friends now. But why the anonymous gifts and the almost kiss? Is he mocking me?_

Hermione stops writing and fingers the necklace, concentrating on her memories. She ponders his reasoning and takes a deep breath and feel butterflies erupt in her stomach as she slowly lets it out.

 _Last night we almost kissed until I jumped away. I have never seen him smile at anyone the way he does at me. The care and comfort he has shown me. He listens to me and makes me laugh. He apologized to me. He is patient with me. Is this real? Is this his true nature that he shows only me?_

Hermione stops writing and takes a few slow, deep breaths. She is still having trouble wrapping her mind around this. She has seen glimpses of this side of him at work, but he is usually imperturbable.

 _Is he really this affable, caring and tender person and his mask is the indifference and aloofness he personifies?_

 _What does this mean to me? What does he want? All his actions seem to say he wants me, but how and why?_

 _He's given me so much more than the flat and gifts and has asked nothing in return. Even when I pulled away Sunday night, he just left. No hurtful words or looks._

Hermione shakes her head and picks up her _Portum_ and watches the kneazle who turns its head to the side as if he is waiting for her next move. Then it hits her.

 _The day in his flat before showing me mine, I told him about Crookshanks. That's the significance of the box. I think it's his way of trying to help me with the loss of my half-kneazle. Does he know the symbolism behind the heirloom? Surely he does. What does that mean for me? Does he possibly care about me that way?_

Hermione again takes a deep breath and thinks of the times Draco has touched her and feels the same sensation like her nerve endings are pulsating in a rush of waves over her body.

 _Our chemistry is palpable, Ginny even saw it that day at the Ministry. Not only is his touch tender, it's invigorating and almost intoxicating._

 _Is it just a physical connection? Sexual tension? Maybe, but he has shown me so much of who he is. Would he do that if it is just physical? I'm not sure._

 _That day at the lake in sixth year. I was so taken aback by his actions and surprised he wasn't cruel. He felt the connection too, even then, before everything._

Thinking about that day, Hermione flips back in her journal to her dreams, she begins reading about the day at the lake. She stops and rereads: _I look around wondering why on earth someone would trim the lawn so early in the year, but realize the smell isn't all around me. Shifting a little closer to Draco, I take a deep breath and realize it isn't grass, it's sandalwood and it is Draco. He smells so good, like new parchment, spearmint and sandalwood._

Hermione looks up and swallows and takes several deep breaths trying to slow her rapid heartbeat. She pulls her journal back into her lap from where it had fallen into her bed and turns it back to the current day and writes again.

 _After reading about the day at the lake, I had an epiphany._

She takes a couple more steadying breaths not sure that she can write down her whole conclusion, instead, she writes, _Amortentia?_

Hermione decides not to deal with that realization now, instead, she decides to journal about the present.

 _For me? I like the way I feel when I am with him. Protected. Cared for. Cherished. Wow, do I really feel cherished? Yes, I do._

Before she changes her mind she practically jumps off the bed, grabbing the _Portum_ roughly, causing the kneazle to growl. Then rushes out of her flat and up the stairs to Draco's. I'm going to thrust the box into his hands and confront him. Well not confront him, maybe kiss him. When she is at the door she almost loses her nerve but that Gryffindor courage forces her to knock.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Another person at St. Mungo's to add to Draco's case load. Another person too many. People, if you can call them that, who continue to function at a basic level, with no emotions only reflexes, no sense of self, no recognition of family, no likes or dislikes. They do what they are told, exercise, eat, sleep and repeat. Harry made a comment that they are like robots or clones and after he explained what they are, Draco agrees. It is the only insightful thing Harry has added to the case.

At the end of the work day, he appends his file and includes information on the squib, making sure to duplicate it for Hermione to give to her after the first of the year. _Hermione._ He sits with his elbows on his desk, chin resting on his interlocked fingers. He glances down at the picture of the Aurors he completed training with at their graduation ceremony. Potter's arm is around her shoulders and they are both smiling widely. He is on the other side of them smirking. If you study the pictures closely you can see him cut his eyes to Hermione then quickly back in front again. He rubs his face closing his eyes tightly and he recalls Sunday night. _For a moment I thought she felt like I do._ He swallows down his disappointment, schooling his features as he leaves his office so he can disapparate home.

Draco rummages in his kitchen for something to eat but does not find anything that appeals to him. He settles on making a sandwich, but it's tasteless. He is already knackered from his work day and dreads working on the assignment for his mentalist. He has no other alternative since he can no longer put off writing down why he took the dreamless sleep.

He pours a shot of fire whiskey, but only takes a couple of sips to help steady himself for the task he has to complete, knowing it will bring about emotional turmoil, even though he refuses to write about how he feels. He sighs and walks slowly towards his office, setting his drink on his desk, he pulls out a piece of parchment and opens his ink. Their smell, only part of his _Amortentia,_ still stirs the longing in him for her. He grabs for the whiskey, tossing it back, finishing it on one gulp. He allows the burning to sooth him. He wants another but won't risk becoming dependent upon it like he did dreamless sleep. He sits then begins his writing. It is clinical and detached and if not written in the first person, it would read like he was referring to someone else. He writes first about Hermione's rejection, being careful not to mention her name after all, her professor is his Mentalist. Then as he continues he realizes the encounter with Zacharias Smith and the confrontation with his father had also taken their toll on him. So he describes it all, completely devoid of emotion since Gibbs will force him to talk through it tomorrow and he does not want to deal with the feelings twice.

He places a spell on the paper so no one else can read it and slides it into his briefcase, staring at the blank page for several moments, before closing and locking it. _That is how I feel, empty._ He pushes back in his chair, then proceeds to change out of his clothes and into some silk pajama bottoms before going to the bathroom.

Draco brushes his teeth and really looks at himself in the mirror. He does not do this often anymore, not like when he was at Hogwarts and his vanity necessitated long minutes of primping every morning. He sees dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. He hadn't slept well since he took the dreamless sleep. It always makes it harder to fall sleep again without it. He looks tired and his eyes look emotionless. He splashes warm water on his face, hoping to soothe himself, but it doesn't work. He dries off and shuts off the light.

Draco is afraid it might be a while before he is able to fall asleep so he is walking into his sitting room to get a book when he hears knocking on the door. _What now?_ He thinks it is Theo again so he doesn't call out. _He can just wait until I get there._ The knocking stops and he almost turns on his heel, but then he hears, "Draco, it's Hermione, are you home?" He is unable to move. Then more knocking, insistent knocking. "Draco?" Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. _"Draco?"_ Her voice louder and a little higher. Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…He is standing at the door now, it had only taken three long strides. One hand fixed on the handle, the other hand, palm flat on the door where he can feel the vibrations of her continued knocking. _I can't. Not tonight. Not so soon. I need more time to get my emotions under control._ When he realizes he is breathing heavy, he holds his breath and doesn't move, afraid she will hear and know his cowardly self is on the other side of the door. A few more seconds of knocking pass then he hears her walk away. He breaths again and leans his forehand on the door and closes his eyes. He does not know how long he stayed that way but when he finally lifts his head, his neck is sore. Maybe he had been waiting, hoping she would return. He realizes he is thirsty and heads into his kitchen to get water. He moistens his lips and they taste salty, but he won't admit to himself it was because he had been silently crying while Hermione knocked.

He goes to his bedroom and lays down, wondering if sleep will ever come tonight.

* * *

 **A/N – check out my board on Pinterest The Auror Mentalist under the user name Fanfiction Author Chalayne – I found the perfect picture of Tom Felton studying a drink in his hand, sitting at a desk. It's my headcanon for this chapter.**

 **I also have three illustrations of a kneazle labeled A, B & C. Review or PM me and let me know which one you like the best for the carving on Hermione's _Portum._ At the end of the story I'll let you know which one gets the most votes!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. They make me so happy! :)**

 **Disclaimer - I own none of the Harry Potter characters or reference to JKR's writing.  
Italics mean the same thing they have for the whole story.**

 **As always, CindyBarnard, my beta, is amazing!**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE KNEAZLE ON MY PINTEREST PAGE FOR THE AUROR MENTALIST - Username is Fanfiction Author Chalayne**

 **I have three illustrations of a kneazle labeled A, B & C. Review or PM me and let me know which one you like the best for the carving on Hermione's Portum. **

**Winner will be announ.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Draco's appointment with Healer Mentalist Gibbs was not as tough as he imagined. Gibbs was pleasantly surprised to hear about how he handled Smith and had approved of it. He actually laughed at how he dealt with his father's matchmaking but told Draco to not be so passive/aggressive in dealing with him in the future and gave him some suggestions about establishing better boundaries ahead of time. He was also encouraged to hear about how Draco and his mother had conversed. The hard part of the appointment came when he had to discuss Hermione and his disappointment. In fact, he wanted to see him again the next week to discuss her more thoroughly and Draco grudgingly agreed.

Hermione had made a similar attempt to see Draco on Wednesday night, but he didn't answer the door. She almost cast a spell to see if he was there but worried she would be too upset if he was home and ignoring her. After several minutes of knocking and calling for him, she dejectedly returned to her flat and opened a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and ate it for supper.

Draco wanted to see her, but after writing about her rejection, he had not been able to lock away and compartmentalize his feelings for her as he had done for so long. He still was not ready to face her, so he ignored her knocks and pleas again, even though it hurt him to do it. It took much longer for him to fall asleep that night, and when he did, it wasn't restful. Hermione's screams from the night of Bellatrix's torture plagued him for the rest of the night. It was sunrise when he woke from his newest nightmare, so he decided to get up. He could not bear to see her again with that vacant stare, residing at St. Mungo's with the other victims of the Demented.

He scoffs at the thought, _bloody hell now I'm using Potty's moniker._ Potter had decided to call the unknown person responsible for the attacks in his case The Demented because he thought the victims have similar symptoms to those who have experienced the Dementor's Kiss. Draco scoffs. _Sure it is somewhat similar, but Potter is off the mark._ He shudders when he thinks back to his thankfully short stay in Azkaban before his trial. Barty Crouch, Jr was in an adjacent cell. He had been _kissed_ during their fourth year at Hogwarts after the Triwizard Tournament. There was no hope for him, but maybe they can catch this guy and figure out the counter curse and the victims can go back to their lives.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After getting home from the market on Thursday to get food and supplies for the next night, Hermione realized she had never told Draco the date of her housewarming party. She decided to write him a note about it and put it under his door, or hopefully hand it to him in person. It took Hermione several hours to come up with the two sentences in her note. Then another hour to work up the courage to go upstairs, hoping she would see him and be able to take his hand and tell him how much she wanted him to be there but hadn't been able to put those words down on paper. Hermione was so discouraged that she hadn't seen him since Sunday, she decided against taking _Portum._ She waited until a little later in the evening before climbing the stairs and hoped she had given him enough time to get home if he had been working late. She was sure she heard a noise after she knocked. She called out his name a couple of times and knocked again, hoping he would answer. When he didn't, she felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment. She let out a small whimper when she shoved the invitation under the door, before fleeing down the stairs and writing in her journal about how she would never understand men. She was beginning to think she had come to the wrong conclusion about Draco having any feelings for her.

Draco was concerned that she heard him. He didn't think she was coming since it had been over an hour later than the previous nights when she knocked and it startled him. He jumped up and the book he had been reading fell onto the floor. Then when he heard what sounded like a sob from Hermione, it had taken every ounce of his self-control not to jerk open the door and pull her to him. He had no idea what was wrong but knew his arms weren't the solution she wanted.

Several hours later when Draco is making his way to his bedroom he notices an envelope on the floor. Picking it up, he already knows it is from Hermione. He lifts the parchment, almost touching it to his nose breathing her scent in deeply. It still calms him, even though it makes his heart clench painfully as well.

His hands are shaking as he opens it, part of him hoping it is a declaration of love.

 _Draco,_

 _I forgot to mention to you the date of my housewarming party, it is tomorrow night, Friday. It begins at 7:00 PM, but you can come by anytime._

 _Hermione_

He swallows the lump that has developed in his throat, then folds the note back up and puts it in the envelope. He sighs, thinking it doesn't mean anything, assuming that is why she has been knocking on his door the last few nights. Anyway, he will be spending the evening with Nott and his mystery girl. Disappointment overwhelms him. He has no idea his actions are causing turmoil for them both. In a trance, he walks into his bedroom. With his wand, he opens the invisible drawer in his nightstand and places the note inside, next to her other letter, her lease, the receipt for her necklace and a vial of _Amortentia._ He closes it and flicks his wand to return the invisible glamor to the nightstand. Fighting the urge to drown in a bottle of fire whiskey, he forces himself to clear his mind under the hot water stream in his shower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It is Friday, several hours before the party begins and Ginny just arrived at Hermione's. She hugs her friend and Hermione gives her a smile that doesn't reach her eyes then says, "I think I've turned into your mother, come look in my kitchen." Ginny follows her and is surprised at all the food. Laughing she shakes her head and, slings her arm over her best friend's shoulders, pulling her close into sideways hug before saying, "You are definitely channelling Mum. Just don't get as overbearing, bossy and old-fashioned." Ginny lets her go and walks around the kitchen taste testing several dishes. She huffs then asks, "Can you believe she actually _forbade_ me from staying at Harry's overnight?"

Smirking at Ginny, she replies, "Absolutely. Is she still hinting that you two should be getting married soon?"

Ginny rolls her eyes, _"Hinting?"_ She scoffs, "She actually flat out asked when we were getting married." With another roll of her eyes, Ginny begins imitating her Mum, "You, young lady, will _NOT_ be staying with Harry overnight. It is not proper until your wedding night. Speaking of, when are you getting married so you can settle down and become a wife and mother instead of being in a different city every day playing a game? You know Harry will take care of you so you don't ever have to travel again." Her voice had risen in volume and tone, no longer mocking Molly Weasley, and she huffed out the last few words. She even wiped away a few angry tears. "Then she had the _gall_ to say he won't wait around on me forever."

Hermione hugs her friend tightly until she feels her relax. Then she pulls back, looks at her noticing tears still in her eyes and with concern asks, "You know that is absolute rubbish?" Her friends shrugs and looks away. Hermione places a hand on Ginny's arm and says earnestly, "Harry wants you to play! Remember his response when you told him you made the team? He picked you up and spun you around kissing you then ran around the Auror department telling our coworkers how proud he was to be dating a professional quidditch player! Then for the month after, he told _everyone_ we ran into the same thing. For Merlin's sake it would be the same as you not wanting Harry to be an Auror!" Hermione shakes her head then hugs her again. It's rare for Ginny to feel insecure, but she still does at times concerning Harry. Releasing her, Hermione gives Ginny a Draco-like smirk, lifting her eyebrow, "Next time Molly comes to see us at the ministry I'll make sure she overhears how amazing and _hot_ Harry thinks it is for the _love of his life_ to be a Harpies player." This makes Ginny smile. "So, what was your reply to her ridiculous comment?"

Ginny smirks back, "I told her Harry and I have been shagging since the night after the final battle." Hermione knew it was the truth but never thought she would tell her Mum that. She can't figure out what to say so she keeps opening and shutting her mouth.

" _Merlin Hermione_!" Ginny says and starts to giggle. "I really had you going!"

Ginny dodges Hermione's smack to her arm with her quick quidditch reflexes and throws her head back laughing. Hermione smiles genuinely, she sometimes forgets that Ginny uses her somewhat sarcastic but hysterical sense of humor to deal with the majority of her conflicts. She wished Ron would have done that too. She lets out a big sigh then looks at the floor. Her stomach in knots now.

Ginny sees the change in Hermione's expression and knows she is thinking of her git brother. She bumps shoulders with her then says, "C'mon lets get to work." Hermione nods and Ginny follows her into the living room.

As they decorate for New Year's Eve, Hermione keeps looking at the door, and Ginny notices her laughter is somewhat forced. _She seems a bit off today_. When she asks how Hermione is doing, she replies, "Fine, just a little nervous about what people will think of my flat." Ginny knows she is lying, but lets it go for the moment. "You know they will love it! It feels like a home now, instead of a museum that reeked of pureblood extravagance."

Not even getting a chuckle from her friend, Ginny sits her down on the sofa and says, "I know something is going on, so spill."

With a sad look on her face, Hermione fills in Ginny on her realization about the necklace and trying to see Draco the last few nights. She leaves out the information about the _Portum_ since she thinks Draco only gave it to her because she lost her half-kneazle familiar.

Ginny listens to Hermione's concerns but dismisses them. "We both know he likes you. He's probably just busy at work. Harry said they are working on a big case and he…"

Hermione momentarily forgets her woes upon hearing the word case and cuts Ginny off, " _What case_?"

Ginny rolls her eyes, and emphasizes her statement with a poke of her index finger to Hermione's shoulder, "Unlike _you,_ I don't ask a million questions about Auror work. All I know is he's been working with Malfoy on it and won't speak to you about it tonight so you can just forget I said anything." Ginny gives her Molly's reproachful look and it makes Hermione laugh as she says, "Now look who's channeling Molly!" Ginny looks horrified which makes her laugh harder until tears form in her eyes. Hermione says, "This was your face." Then mimics Ginny causing both to break out in a giggling fit leaving them breathless. Finally, Ginny stops and says, "Let's get this finished so we can get ourselves ready."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A little before 7:00 PM Draco hears his floo activate. He is speechless when Luna Lovegood steps out of his fireplace followed shortly by Theo Nott. He keeps looking at the couple with his mouth hanging open. Luna looks up at Theo and whispers, "Told you he has a nargle infestation." Theo gives her an adoring look and squeezes her hand before walking over and slapping Draco on the shoulder and motions for Luna to join him. "Draco, you remember Luna." She gives him a little curtsy which makes the pale yellow dress that matches the color of her hair shimmer in the light. Draco gives her a stiff nod, and turns to his friend jerking his head toward his kitchen and walks away. Theo kisses Luna's cheek and says, "I'll be right back."

Once behind the closed kitchen door, Draco's brows furrow when he addresses his lifelong friend, "What the hell man? Looney Lovegood?" Theo breaks out in a huge sheepish grin. "Luna's great. You'll like her once you get to know her. She's actually really intuitive. She's been traveling all over the world looking for undiscovered animals. She was actually on an island of cannibals last month and managed to get out unscathed."

Without saying anything, Draco hands Theo one of the bottles of champagne he picked up for tonight from the manor and walks back into the living room. Luna turns around and his eyes go wide when he sees she is holding something that looks like a shrunken head with fuzzy hair. He stops walking when he remembers Theo saying she wouldn't attend the party tonight without Draco. Luna walks over to the guys, holding out the head and says, "The portkey is about to go off." Theo reaches for it, but Draco is frozen in place. She mumbles, "nargles," and grabs Draco's hand placing it on the portkey and it activates. As Draco feels the pull behind his navel, all he can think is, Lovegood is taking me to the cannibals as a sacrifice.

* * *

 **A/N: The portkey is an old school troll doll and Luna is holding it so you only see the head. If you aren't familiar with them, there is a picture on the Pinterest board mentioned above.**

 **I just realized who my headcanon has always been for Narcissa Malfoy - it's Miranda Richardson as she appeared in the movie Sleepy Hollow (1999). I have added her to the Pinterest board as well. I am in the process of adding to the author's notes of previous chapters that reference the other pictures that are included there. I also have a Dramione board of pictures or fan art of my favorite couple.**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and followers - I can't tell you how much it means to me that you all like my story!**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

 **Check out The Auror Mentalist Pinterest Board to see Hermione's hair and dress, Ginny's dress, Draco's suit and Oliver's outfit  
Username: ffaChalayne  
Contact Name & Business Name: Fanfiction Author Chalayne**

 **Don't forget to check out the kneazle pictures on Pinterest and vote by PM, review on this story or on my Facebook page: Chalayne Singleton  
Votes are currently tied between the black and white and full color!**

 **A shout out and thanks to my beta CindyBarnard**

* * *

Chapter 19

After what seemed like hours, Ginny has tamed Hermione's wild tresses. Thankful the ordeal is complete, Hermione slides on her new dress. She still feels a bit uncomfortable, but when she sees her reflection, she is surprised that she looks so nice. She holds up her time turner and spins it, wishing it worked so she could travel back to Sunday morning and tell herself she wants to kiss Draco and to not turn him away. She hopes he decides to come tonight. Sighing, she lets her necklace fall, it settles right above her bosom. Facing the mirror she decides she likes the way the gold complements the green of her dress and adds golden ball earrings to complete her look, instead of the simple silver necklace with a snowflake pendant and matching earrings she had planned to wear. Her wand remains safely tucked into the holster she wears on her thigh. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. She heads into the living room, Ginny has already brought out the majority of hor 'd oeuvres and she helps her finish.

The intercom buzzes and Ginny is confused since everyone is coming by portkey or the floo network. A dignified male voice announces "Miss Granger, there is a Mr. Wood to see you." A delighted Hermione responds, "Yes, he is expected, please send him up." Ginny rushes to Hermione a panicked look on her face, "Is that Wood as on Oliver Wood? What's he doing here?"

Hermione nods and wonders why Ginny is suddenly acting flustered and her face is flushed. "I saw him at the market yesterday and invited him since he was on his own tonight."

Ginny's concerned, an extra person, especially a man, could ruin my plans. She snaps out of her worrying thoughts when Hermione asks, "Ginny, are you all right? Your face is red."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, just got a little warm while setting out the food." _Think Ginny, think! How am I going to fix this? Everyone has to be dancing. Ugh. I'll talk to Luna and Hannah when they get here._

The bell dings and Hermione opens the door. She hugs Oliver and notices that he has become quite handsome since their school days, too bad all of her friends are taken. "Hi! So good to see you again." She closes the door behind him. "Oliver, this is Ginny Weasley, she was a year behind me in school. She plays for the Harpies now. Ginny, Oliver plays for the Puddlehoppers." The two quidditch players laugh, which releases some of Ginny's tension since his arrival. Hermione looks from one to the other, confused. He flashes her a smile then says, "It's Puddlemere United."

"Oh," Hermione says and shrugs her shoulder. Ginny chuckles then stage whispers to Oliver, "Even after all this time, she still knows nothing about quidditch. I think it's the only thing she isn't an expert on." Hermione huffs as she slaps Ginny playfully on her arm. They are all laughing when the floo activates and Harry steps out. He hugs Ginny and kisses her cheek. He holds her hand but steps back to admire her. His voice is full of wonder when he says, "You are beautiful." Ginny blushes and says thank you. He hugs Hermione and says, "You look nice too! I see that Ginny conquered your hair." Hermione exaggerates being offended and they laugh. He turns to Oliver and extends his hand saying, "Good to see you mate. It's been a while."

Hermione excuses herself to the kitchen to get the last pumpkin tarts out of the oven. While she is away Neville and Hannah arrive followed shortly by Draco, Theo and Luna.

Draco opens his eyes, almost expecting to be facing a jungle full of cannibals. Instead, he is surrounded by the glow of candles floating in the air similar to the ones in the Great Hall at Hogwarts but interspersed are soft blue flames twinkling in small cut crystal bowls. Spirals of gold and silver hang from the high ceiling, just above his head, reflecting the light. He hears a chime and turns to see a small replica of the muggle's Clock Tower on a familiar looking mantel and the year, 1999 is fading in and out above it.

Hermione exits the kitchen with a tray full of tarts and stops short. Her breath catches when she sees Draco standing in the middle of her living room. As he looks up, his pale blonde hair catches the light making it look like spun silk. He's wearing a black suit that's tailored perfectly with a blue button shirt with a white collar, a white pocket square, a black vest, and a tie that pulls it all together. She's seen him in a suit on occasion when their work has taken them into muggle London, but she's never seen him look this good. Butterflies erupt in her stomach as she places the tray down on the first flat surface she comes to then she takes tentative steps toward him.

Draco takes in a deep breath and feels a calming balm settle over him. Then a small hand touches his forearm causing him to look down, getting lost in the eyes of his goddess. His heart clenches painfully until he sees that her face is full of joy and she is directing it to him. She lifts up on her toes, throws her arms around him and kisses him on the side of his mouth, friendly enough to be casual, except it is not. He circles his arms around her and draws her in close, both their hearts racing at the contact. A little dazed, she pulls back slightly, beaming at him, then whispers in his ear since she only wants him to hear, "You have no idea how happy I am that you're here. I've missed you." The little puffs of air and the sensual undertone in her soft voice makes him close his eyes and shudder. She pulls away from him slowly and slides her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze before releasing it. When he opens his eyes, she is smirking at him and he swallows. _There is the fire I've been missing._

Hermione drags herself away from him and Draco takes a moment to let his eyes roam over her petite frame. Not only is she wearing the necklace he gave her, she's in a lovely green dress that accentuates her curves and her hair is in an elegant updo. Tonight, she is more beautiful and regal than any pureblood he has ever seen, but he decides that even though she looks stunning, he prefers her with her hair bushy and wearing her cat pajamas.

Hermione releases Luna from a hug and addresses Theo saying, "I am glad you both could make it. Welcome to my home." Theo holds out the bottle of alcohol. "Thanks!" He nudges Draco out of his musings and says, "We brought some champagne to toast the New Year." Draco huffs saying, "I brought it from my reserves. I will not let Theo take credit for bringing the best champagne in Europe." Theo rolls his eyes and says, "Well there wouldn't be any here if I hadn't told you to bring it you arse." Draco gives Theo a dirty look. Hermione notices everyone is staring and clears her throat. Before she can speak, Theo pops Draco on his shoulder and says, "Now, now Drake, people are going to think you are really upset." Theo looks to the others in the room, "Don't mind this git, we are like brothers." Draco mumbles under his breath, "Sure, you're the bratty little brother I never wanted." His furrowed brow relaxes when Hermione giggles at his remark.

She says to them,"Thank you for the champagne. Please make yourselves at home. There is plenty of food." She steps close to Draco and caresses his hand, looking up at him through her lashes asks, "Draco, would you mind putting the champagne in the kitchen since you know where everything is located? I need to greet Neville and Hannah." She bites her bottom lip as she searches his face. _Merlin when she looks at me like that..._ "Of course Hermione, anything for you." She gives him the smile that makes his heart race and says, "Thank you." before releasing his hand. He watches as she walks away, and is delighted when she looks over her shoulder at him and they share a smile.

Theo clears his throat, to get Draco's attention and when it doesn't, he backhands his stomach. He finally tears his eyes away from Hermione and scowls at Theo, who is smirking and raises one eyebrow at Draco. "So when did you and _Granger_ get so chummy?" Draco's eyes flash in anger and he practically drags him into the kitchen and throws up a _muffliato_ charm for silence. He gets in Theo's face threateningly and sneers, " _So what if I am, got a problem with it_?" Theo pales and holds up his free hand in surrender. He knows his next words will have the desired effect so he replies, "No mate, not at all. _Do you_?"

Draco blinks his eyes a few times as his anger retreats and he steps back. He does not have a reason to think Theo would have an issue with Hermione. Theo was never the blood purist that he was. In fact, he was never one to be hostile to anyone because of their blood status, even laying low their seventh year during the Carrows reign of terror at Hogwarts. Draco always assumed it was because Nott Senior treated Theo just as badly as he did muggleborns.

Draco deflates, but instead of answering, he takes the champagne from him and puts both bottles in the refrigerator. Theo shakes his head at Draco, knowing he won't get a response. _Now I know why Luna was so intent on getting him here. Well, at least I have another snake with me in the lions den._ Theo claps him on the shoulder and they walk back into the party.

Oliver is talking to Harry and is taken by surprise when he sees the two Slytherins arrive and is shocked by Hermione's greeting of Malfoy. He turns to Harry and in a quiet voice asks, "What the hell are they doing here?"

Harry's eyes travel to where Oliver is looking and smiles. "I know right? Luna Lovegood, you remember her from the DA, is dating Theo Nott and Malfoy is actually an Auror and is partnered with Hermione on most cases."

Oliver is dumbstruck and Harry continues, "The war changed Malfoy, a lot." Oliver gives Harry an incredulous look and he laughs. "Well he is still an arrogant prat, but he is a good Auror and has become a good friend." Oliver not realizing Harry doesn't have a clue about the budding relationship between the war heroine and their childhood nemesis thinks Harry seems content with the situation. Oliver is not and he makes his way over to Luna and Hermione as he is feeling protective toward them.

When Theo and Draco exit the kitchen, Hermione is chatting with Luna and catches Draco's eye and motions them over to her. His eyes narrow when he notices a familiar looking man is standing a little too close to her.

Draco keeps his face neutral as stalks toward Hermione. When he reaches her side, he puts an arm around her shoulder pulling her close and she melts into him, which lessens his tension. He thrusts out his hand to the stranger saying, "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looks up at him smiling and says, "Draco, this is Oliver Wood, he was a couple of years ahead of us in school." Oliver shakes his hand and they both squeeze too hard, but Hermione doesn't notice their posturing as she introduces Theo.

Ginny and Hannah are snickering with each other at the exchange. Ginny leans over and whispers to Hannah, "If Hermione realized that Malfoy just marked her as his territory, she would hex his bits off." They giggle. Hannah responds, "Good thing she doesn't because I think those _bits_ will be pretty important to her very soon!"

The party progresses nicely with everyone eating and drinking, but not over indulging. Draco continues to stay close to Hermione's side, even though he has lingering doubts that she has any feelings, other than friendship, toward him. He sees Oliver as a rival for her affection, so he makes sure he does not get much of her attention or any time alone with her. Hermione misses that Draco is distracting her and monopolizing all her time. In fact, she is so focused on and in tune with Draco, she sometimes forgets her other friends are there.

The guys are oblivious and don't notice what is happening, even Oliver because Draco is so subtle in his approach. The girls aren't sure Draco is doing it consciously. He is the consummate Slytherin, always knowing how to get what he wants. Hannah, Ginny and Luna even make a drinking game out of Draco's actions, taking a sip of fire whiskey each time Draco diverts Hermione's attention away from Oliver. Needless to say, they are a little tipsy as 1999 winds down.

Ginny is beginning to worry that no one will want to dance since there is an extra person present and doesn't want her dancing charm to go to waste. Hannah shares her concern but Luna goes off into a long discourse about one of her, thus far undiscovered, magical creatures. Ginny ignores Luna for a while before rolls her eyes then interrupting by whining, "But Luna, what are we going to do?" She responds with a knowing smile, patting Ginny on the hand and says. "That is exactly what I mean." Ginny gives Hannah a pleading look and she responds with a shrug.

Hermione is pleased with the attention Draco is lavishing on her. She is positive now that her assumptions about him caring for her are correct. She glances at the mantel and sees the 1999 is still flashing, it's charmed to begin a countdown at 11:45 PM. Hermione hopes to get a New Year kiss from Draco at midnight. If not then, she is determined to have a real one before the night is over, even if she has to follow him upstairs or pull him into her bedroom. The kiss she greeted him with was enough to give her a tingling sensation that woke large butterflies in her stomach and it also made her determined for more.

Oliver is enjoying the party, but seeing as everyone is paired up, he is a little uncomfortable. He's in a conversation with Neville and Hannah but isn't really paying much attention. Instead, he is thinking. Hermione or Luna haven't snogged the Slytherins, but he knows what will most likely happen at 12:00 PM. Harry and Neville seem okay with everything, but he isn't sure he could stop himself from hexing the snake-like duo. _What are they thinking to be with Malfoy and Nott? Granted, they haven't been complete arseholes tonight, but that still doesn't excuse their past. Hermione and Luna are too good for them. Nott seems okay, but Malfoy is still an arrogant prat. All that shite about the champagne proves it._

Oliver looks at Hermione across the room. _She looks like she adores that ferret_ (yes he heard the story) _and she is hanging on his every word_. He isn't jealous or angry, just confused. He had assumed Ron would be here with Hermione, but they have obviously broken up. At that moment Hermione throws back her head and laughs and Oliver smiles. He was around for some time after the war and she had always looked so haunted. _I guess I'll have to trust Harry's judgement._ _I'm sure I won't be the only one after him if he hurts her._ Oliver doesn't realize Harry doesn't have a clue about the budding relationship between the war heroine and their childhood group across the room is laughing again and his focus returns to them and he sees Hermione smacks Draco on the arm. Oliver tenses, about to jump up to defend her, but relaxes when he sees Draco grin at her. Under his breath, he says, "I didn't know the bloody git could smile."

Neville and Hannah laugh, drawing Oliver's attention back to them. _Guess they heard that._ Neville leans toward him and quietly says, "I'm still not used to it either mate. It took me a while to relax around him and stop thinking he was going to hex me. At Hogwarts, if you looked at him, he'd jinx you. Not anymore. Part of the Auror's oath, sworn under veritaserum, requires them to agree to protect and serve all law abiding wizards and witches, including half-bloods and muggleborns."

Hannah softly adds, "Harry told Neville about Ron's last day in Auror training before he quit. He was screaming at Draco, accusing him of all kinds of horrible things and he didn't do anything but stand there and give him a dirty look. He didn't even pull his wand out to defend himself. Hermione actually _stupefied_ Ron when he shoved his wand in Malfoy's face, afraid he was going to curse him." Hannah shivers at the thought. She looks over and smiles when she sees Draco listening intently to a story Hermione is telling. She looks back at Oliver and nudges him to look at the pair and says, "They are good for each other."

Oliver shakes his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the enigma. _I was there when he called her a mudblood before she even knew what it meant._ Hannah and Neville share a look then he says, "Don't worry mate. I'll let you know if he hurts her and you can have a shot at him after me and Harry." Before he can respond Hannah adds, "That is after Luna", Ginny and I are done, by then I don't think there would be much left." Oliver nods.

Ginny's wand buzzes and she taps Hermione's CD player and the music starts. She has it synced up so the charmed song will end at midnight and if they are not already, they will feel a compulsion to dance with the person they most want to kiss in the room. There is a good mix of wizard and muggle music. She pulls Harry to her and they start dancing.

Oliver decides it is definitely time to go. He'd already decided to leave before midnight so he wouldn't have to see the kisses and he has always hated dancing since his mother made him take lessons as a child. He grins at Hannah and Neville saying, "Well, on that note, it is time for me to leave." He shakes hands with Neville and says, "I'll owl some sideline tickets to you and Harry for the next game in London." Turning to Hannah he says, "It was lovely to meet you, let me know if you change your mind about the game." She smiles, giddy that he is leaving as Neville says, "Thanks, mate, see you then."

Hannah turns and smiles at Neville saying where only he can hear, "When did you figure it out?" He frowns, "I'm not as dense as everyone thinks I am. They've been dancing around their feelings for each other for months." She reaches for his hand, lacing her fingers through his, "I don't think you are dense. In fact, you're brilliant, brave and very handsome." Her words make him smile. " _You do_?" She nods. He pulls her knuckles to his mouth and lightly kisses them. Looking at her he asks, "Dance with me Hannah?" She nods, when he pulls her into his arms she is content.

"Hermione, thanks so much for the invitation to your party and the food." She pouts, "You can't leave, it isn't midnight yet!" She hugs Oliver and misses the glare Draco shoots at him. He smiles down at her. "Next time I'll stay longer. I have an early portkey tomorrow. It was wonderful to see you again." Oliver turns toward Harry and says "I'll send you those tickets." Then to Ginny saying, "I'll see you on the field in two weeks!" Ginny smirks, "I hope I'll be playing that day, then all you'll see of me is a flash!"

Draco is seething and doing his best not to show it. _Next time you'll stay longer my arse._ He feels a little tug on his sleeve, he looks down and seeing Looney he rolls his eyes. She tugs again and he meets her gaze, she doesn't move her lips, but he hears her clearly, "Don't worry, she isn't interested in him." His eyes open wide in shock. _What the fuck?_ "Oh sorry! Only you can hear me. I have always been able to communicate like this, I could tell my Mum what I wanted before I could speak. Currently, I can only use it with a powerful occlumens. I think your strong emotions of anger, jealousy of Oliver and surprise of me, allowed me to know what you are thinking. Of course, it might just be my insight into people and magical creatures. I hope to develop this gift enough to teach it. I think it would be beneficial to Aurors to be able to communicate this way. Do you?" Draco slams the walls of his mind shut using all the shielding methods he knows. _That was odd._ Suddenly he feels a twinge of guilt, realizing he did not answer her question. He nods thinking it would be good, especially during dangerous cases. Luna smiles brightly saying in his head, "Great! I'll let you know when I can teach you." He nods again, not wanting to voice his answer either.

Draco searches for Hermione and sees her near the fireplace as the floo activates. Their eyes meet and she smiles, he wonders if she realizes how seductive it is. He licks his lips as he walks to her. She doesn't move as his gaze has her transfixed. The stupid Hippogriff song by the Weird Sisters ends as Draco nears her. He pulls Hermione to him as a slow song begins playing. He has heard the muggle song, Swear it Again by Westlife several times as it played repeatedly during the past summer, but the words really stand out this time, as he holds the woman that he is in love with close. They continue to dance as the next song begins, I Try, by Macy Grey, it's now Hermione's turn to realize the song speaks to how she feels, minus the codependency parts of course.

None of the couples realize the countdown on the wall has begun and it is almost the year 2000. Luna just agreed to be Theo's girlfriend, Neville kissed Hannah after the last song, and even Ginny with all her planning is lost in the moment with Harry.

Hermione and Draco have been moving closer to each other with each song. She had been resting her head on Draco's chest, listening to the thumping of his heart when the last song before midnight begins to play.

 _"This one's going out to all the lovers out there. Hold each other tight and keep each other warm."_

Hermione pulls her arms from around Draco's waist, slowly sliding her hands up and over his chest to around his neck, loving the feel of his taut muscles under her fingers. He's glad he had removed his suit coat some time ago. The sensation of her hands traveling over his abs and chest, especially his sensitive nipples, have him biting his lip to keep from moaning. He moves his arms down from her shoulders to around her waist, pulling her even closer. She tightens her hold on him by clasping her fingers together at the back of his neck. She wets her lips looking at his then back into his eyes. Her hold on him and the look she gives him conveys her thoughts. _Please kiss me. I won't turn away this time._ Draco moistens his lips, watching her eyes as he lowers his head. When hers flutter closed he releases a shaky breath before touching his lips softly to hers. With almost a minute and a half left of 1999, Draco kisses Hermione for the first time while the song, Magic Works, by the Weird Sisters is playing. Neither wants the kiss to end and it has nothing to do with Ginny's charm.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Please forgive me for how long it has taken me to update. I thought this chapter was almost complete when I posted the last one. It has taken many hours of writing, thinking, writing more, asking for help, reading for inspiration, writing, thinking, reworking, writing, revising, sending it to my beta, and making her corrections to finally come to a place where I am pleased with it. Literally, that was my process! I hope you know I pour a lot of myself into all my writing and appreciate you sticking with me. All that said, I don't want you to feel bad for me. I just really hope you like it!**

 **There is lots Dramione in this chapter with some important dialogue and internal realizations and finally some much needed intimacy for Draco and Hermione!**

 **If you didn't see it - I posted a ONESHOT called The Dating Game to make up for being so tardy in giving you another chapter.**

 **Triggers: There is some graphic sexual language and some sexual activity in this chapter. I hope you find it sensual and not over the top, romance novel cheesy. Remember it is rated MA. It gets more graphic after the paragraph that begins with** They continue kissing and touching for what could be several minutes or hours - **So if you want to skip that part...but please read the last sentence as I think it's good to know Draco's state of mind.**

 ** _Thank you CindyBernard!_ I couldn't have completed this chapter without your encouragement! Thanks so much to all you who take the time to review! It means so much to me. Also WOO HOO for all the favorites and followers! You all make me so happy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything just like to play with JK's characters.**

 **Note: Italics indicate internal thoughts or emphasis on a word or phrase in dialogue.**

* * *

Chapter 20

At midnight, the miniature of Big Ben's clock tower in Hermione's apartment announces that it is the year 2000. Hearing the chorus of "Auld Lang Syne" is enough for Draco to break the kiss and pull slightly away from Hermione. Her eyelids flutter open and when their gazes meet his holds more tenderness and adoration than Hermione has ever seen from anyone. His heart is too full to be able to hide the intensity of his love for her like he does normally. The kiss has obliterated his walls and the last traces of her doubt about Draco's feelings are gone.

Hermione assumed their bodies couldn't be any closer together, but somehow Draco manages to pull her completely flush against him. He loves the way her petite frame fits against his body. She is so small and delicate, it makes him feel even more protective of her.

Draco's kiss has inflamed Hermione like no other and her heart is beating rapidly. She feels electrified; every nerve ending is tingling where they touch. He pulls back, looking at her with a mixture of lust and caring. _I want to make him feel the same way he makes me feel, our chemistry is almost tangible. Emotionally, I feel respected, comforted and loved._ She has to bite her bottom lip to keep from expressing her thoughts out loud. _Oh, Merlin. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy._ She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. _Gods he smells so good. I would be content to stay in his arms like this forever._ When she opens them again, she finds Draco studying her intently.

They had gotten so lost in their brief but all encompassing first kiss and it's after effects, they forgot her other guests, who are now staring. The guys are shocked and their mouths are hanging open, speechless. Neville was surprised too, even though he knew about their attraction, he didn't expect to see them snogging tonight. _Hmmm…guess they finally figured it out._

Ginny comes out of her Harry-induced stupor in time to see the end of their kiss, so she places a _muffliato_ around the new couple before saying, "Looks like the plan worked ladies. Let's get the boys out of here before they ruin the moment." Ginny _accios_ her purse and pulls out the prewritten note for Hermione placing it on the coffee table. Luna and Hannah share secret smiles with each other as they disapparate with their dates. Ginny wishes she had a camera to record the bewildered look on Harry's face, knowing Hermione would cherish it. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, and says, "Hold on tight love, I'll explain everything when we get to Grimmauld Place." She grabs him and hopes the silencing charm holds through their exit.

Even though Draco's whole being screams to kiss Hermione again, he wants to be sure it is what she wants. He is concerned when she bites her bottom lip because he has seen her do it when she is conflicted. She has stripped away all his defenses, his mask of stoicism is gone. So when her eyes open, his plead with her. _Please want me, Hermione. Please give us a chance._ He does not wish her to think he is pulling away, so his left arm remains securely around her waist. He slowly slides his right from her lower back, gently squeezing above her hip, using just enough pressure to not tickle. Then his fingertips glide up her side. He murmurs, "You look amazing in green." His tone causes her to shudder and she blushes. He drops his eyes to watch his fingers as they trail across her shoulder to where the silk of her dress stops. He hesitates briefly before he continues his path across her skin, onto her collar bone. He smiles when his finger slides across the chain of the time turner necklace, then he continues up the side of her neck, watching gooseflesh rise up behind his touch. He cups her cheek briefly and then traces his thumb along her jawline. Hermione is breathing rapidly, desiring more, needing more. He watches her as his thumb carefully pulls her full bottom lip from her teeth then he uses it to swipe across her mouth, before cupping her cheek again. His touch sends a wave of sensations through Hermione causing a small gasp to escape from her. He is assured now of her want and leans down to kiss her again.

Hermione flicks her tongue along the seam of Draco's lips and feels him smile before he opens his mouth to touch her tongue with his. She didn't know a kiss could be this way, not only does he take, he gives. One second, he is demanding and all-encompassing, then the next she is the one in control.

When she needs air, she pulls back, takes a deep breath and looks up shyly at Draco. He smiles and tucks a tendril of hair that has fallen from her updo behind her ear. His voice is somewhat gruff as he tells her, "You are so beautiful." Not being used to her looks being appreciated, she blushes again, breaking eye contact and softly says, "Thank you." He moves his right arm back to her waist as he leans down and speaks quietly in hear ear, "Now that just will not do. You might as well get used to compliments as you deserve to hear them often."

Draco kisses the shell of her ear, sucks briefly on her earlobe, and follows with light kisses down her neck until he reaches her pulse point where he stops, focusing his lips and tongue on the area until he draws a moan from her as she fists his hair in her hands. He moves along the edge of her dress kissing down the V of her neckline then back up the other side focusing his kisses on the place where her neck and shoulder join. When he has her panting he moves to her earlobe, taking it in his mouth, and gives it a little bite before sucking on it causing, Hermione to breath out an, " _Oh Draco._ " He responds by whispering in her ear, "You have no idea what you do to me." His mouth moves back to hers and she parts her lips and instantly deepens the kiss. There is nothing sweet about this one. They are both demanding, taking what they need and working themselves into a fervor of passion.

Hermione's never been so aroused. Her rational nature makes her think about slowing down, but for the first time in her life she just wants to feel and Draco has a way of making her experience things she never has before. Her trust of him spurs her to act. She lets her hands fall to his shoulders for balance, lifting up on her toes, then angles her hips so that she can grind against him. She smiles when she feels how hard he is, loving her effect on him. She repeats the motion several times. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers as he catches his breath and tries to get control of his body.

Hermione isn't having any of that, she angles her face so she can kiss Draco again, as she pulls out and loosens his tie, freeing it from its knot. Then she unbuttons his vest and begins working on his shirt. She is over half way done with the buttons when he catches her hands in his, stilling them and pulls slightly back from her. She gives him a confused look but notices his pupils are blown into his stormy grey eyes.

Draco is having a hard time believing this is happening. He wants to be sure this is what she intends, not wanting to manipulate her and leave her with regrets. He hopes she will be comfortable being intimate with him, but knows he will stop in an instant if she is not or changes her mind. He takes a deep jagged breath and says, "Hermione, Merlin only knows how badly I want you, but we do not have to do this tonight. This is more than a one-off for me." She gives him a wicked smirk before saying "Me too." Then she pulls her hands free and goes back to his shirt, yanking it free from his trousers and making quick work of the remaining buttons. She puts her hands on his bare skin just above his waist. She loves how soft his skin feels, contrasted with the hard muscles underneath that involuntarily contract with her caress. He has been craving her touch for so long, but his fantasies of her do not compare to the sensations he is feeling as she glides her hands up his chest. She watches entranced as the goosebumps form after her touch. She uses her fingertips to trace the scar she suspects is from the _Sectumsempra_ curse, but it might be from something else, after all, they did survive a war. She continues her exploration and when she reaches his nipples, she unintentionally licks her lips. He chuckles slightly, feeling confident because of her actions, "Like what you see so far?" She blushes but looks him in the eye anyway and nods. He smirks and then kisses her lightly.

Hermione fingertips graze his nipples causing Draco to moan into the kiss. Recognizing their sensitivity she rolls them simultaneously between her index fingers and thumbs, the stimulation causes Draco to pull back and inhale sharply as her teasing sends tremors through his body. His voice shakes as he moans, " _Oh fuck, Hermione._ " She continues teasing him until he leans down and drives her to distraction with his mouth on her neck.

Draco's ministrations are causing her knees to feel weak. Hermione pulls back and he is confused until she laces her fingers through his and pulls him toward her sofa. She thought she'd be more nervous about being intimate with someone, but she isn't because it's Draco. In fact, she is excited. When she saw him standing in her living room earlier this evening she realized just how much she wants to be with him, in every way. He makes her feel appreciated and the attention he pays her doesn't make her feel controlled but cherished.

Hermione pulls Draco down on the cushion next to her, then gets on his lap, straddling him. She begins kissing and touching him, making his resolve for their first time to be slow and tender crumble. Instead, he pours all his love and wants into giving her pleasure. His hands begin to wander over her body, discovering places that make her moan and tremble. His attention makes desire wash over her, making her feel like a confident sex goddess. The unbridled look of lust she gives him makes him breathless. She smirks at him and has his belt buckle released and pants undone before he can catch his breath.

Hermione sits back and ogles him and a soft hum of approval escapes her when she sees the large tent of his black silk boxers. Draco's brow furrows for a moment when he suddenly realizes he is being irresponsible. _Merlin._ He tries to think of the right thing to say, but noticing Hermione's worry he gives her a tender look and blurts out, "I..I should have asked you earlier, but, um…do you mind if I...uh perform a uh …charm…"Draco swallows. Hermione stifles a giggle, never having heard him ever stumble over words makes her heart melt. She smiles, "I am on a muggle form of birth control, but you are welcome to perform a contraceptive spell as well." It seems all her embarrassment has left her. "I am also clean." Draco raises an eyebrow in question. "I mean, I have no STDs." Now it's Draco's turn to blush. He quickly turns as to hide his embarrassment, reaching for his suit coat on the end table where he had placed it earlier in the evening and removes his wand from the hidden pocket. "I am as well," he responds softly. They had all been tested when they began Auror training and he had not been with anyone since before then.

Draco turns to her and offers her his wand, "Would you like to do it?" Hermione pulls him in for a kiss pouring her feeling of gratitude in it. After all, offering her the use of his wand is almost as intimate as what they are about to share. Breaking the kiss she says, "No, I trust you to do it." His heart rate exhilarates with her trust as he points the wand at her and wordlessly completes the spell. They feel the magic pulsate around them briefly and it heightens their arousal even more.

Draco drops his wand beside him and moves to kiss her neck as he pushes the hem of her dress up, loving the softness of her skin. When he feels a band of lace under his left hand he looks down and he praises her, "Hermione, that is the sexiest wand holster I have ever seen and of course it is being worn by an extremely hot witch." His compliment fuels her desire and she leans in to kiss him and he responds by pulling her tightly against him. Her skirt is bunched up around her waist and the silk of their underwear is the only barrier between his hardness and her wetness.

They continue kissing and touching for what could be several minutes or hours, Hermione isn't sure. She knows she wants more though, so she scoots back some on his lap to give herself some room. Draco is curious to see what she is up to, especially since she is gazing so intently at his crotch. She bites her bottom lip and then slowly slips her hand between the opening in his boxers, carefully grazing his erection, causing him to gasp. His hearts hammers in his chest in anticipation as she wraps her hand around him as she slides it up and down his shaft. He closes his eyes briefly. _Oh, sweet Salazar, this is really happening._ It is more than he could have ever possibly hoped for. He opens his eyes when she twists her hand around the head of his cock and he groans in appreciation as she continues to work him.

Draco tries to focus on making Hermione feel as good as he by moving his hands, fingers splayed, slowly up Hermione's legs. He alternates kneading them with his strong hands and using his thumbs to make circles on her inner thighs. Hermione loves the feel of his fingers on her bare skin and her breath catches and she looks at him when his thumb brushes against her underwear. To gauge her reaction, he repeats the motion and she lets out a shaky breath then leans down to kiss him. Her knickers feel damp, so he decides to find out just how wet she is and slips his finger under the thin strip of fabric and then between the lips of her pussy. His dick jumps in her hand when he feels her wetness. He adds another finger and works her little nub of pleasure until she is rocking into him.

Hermione whimpers when he shifts his hand for a better angle, so he quickly moves his thumb to fondle her clit again. Draco delves his adept fingers inside her and begins moving them in and out, being sure to pay attention to her g-spot. The rhythm of her hand on his cock has become erratic and she bites her lip to keep from screaming when she feels the beginnings of her first non-self-induced orgasm. She abandons his cock as she throws her head back.

Draco sees her flush and hears her stifled moan as he feels the beginning of her orgasm. "Hermione, let go for me love. I want to hear you scream when you come all over my fingers." His huskily spoken words send her over the edge. She looks directly at him when she shouts, " _Draco!_ " Hermione collapses onto his chest and he wraps his arms around her. Even though he has not had his own release, he feels satiated for the first time in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: I reread this for the first time today - is it bad when your own writing makes you a little hot? _Merlin!_ Just know this isn't the end of their night...**

 **As always, please review or send me a pm if you have any thoughts or suggestions.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ron is eating dinner at the Burrow. When his Mum had come by the store yesterday to make sure he was coming for New Year's Eve, he'd assumed _everyone_ would be here including Harry and he had hoped Hermione would be too. It's been several months since he's seen her and he has really missed her, especially since Christmas. The anger he had felt toward her has dissolved into an ache to be with her again. He offers to help his Mum clear the dishes so he can ask the question he has been dying to ask all night. He just didn't want to do it with an audience. He knows she will be out with them, where ever they are, and maybe he can show up and apologize to her. He clears his throat and tries to sound casual when he asks, "Where are Harry and Gin?"

Molly's heart clenches when she hears Ron's question, thankfully her back is to him as she is facing a sink full of dishes. She tries to sound nonchalant as she replies "Oh, at some party somewhere," she hopes it is evasive enough to sound like she doesn't know where. Ron's shoulders slump and he sounds dejected, "Uh, okay." Before he can question her further, she dismisses him from the kitchen, "I've got everything covered, why don't you go play a game of chess with Percy, since he was talking about a rematch during supper." He walks toward his Mum, kissing her cheek. "Sure. Thank you for dinner. It was good." She beams at him, watching him leave the room. Molly shakes her head; wishing things would have gotten better sooner.

When he walks in, everyone is talking and laughing and he feels out of place. Since he was 11 it has always been him, Harry and Hermione. Without them there, part of him is missing. He isn't angry, just sad that he caused the riff with his two best friends. At least he is making amends with his family. Ron walks over to Percy and asks, "So you think you can beat me this time?" Percy smirks, "I know I will little brother." Their game continues until well after midnight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A loud pop echoes around Grimmauld Place. Harry gives Ginny a stunned look as he falls onto the sofa. He stammers, "What the … when … _Ginny_? _"_ She laughs at the befuddled expression on his face and chuckles, "Oh Harry. You really should be more observant." She sits down next to him, grabbing his hand saying, "It's been building for months, well probably years, especially for Malfoy." He turns to her and shakes his head and argued, _"Years_? Hermione? No way. And Malfoy? He has always hated her. He treated her horribly at school." She smiles, "You should have noticed it when you were so obsessed, albeit rightly so, your sixth year with Malfoy being a Death Eater. I can't believe you didn't know how they watched each other." He looked at her shocked, " _They did_?" She nods, "Yes, especially after you cursed him." He dropped his head, still feeling guilty about almost killing him. She grimaces, "Sorry, Harry. Didn't mean to bring that up, but I guess you weren't watching him in person a lot after that. The day after the curse, I overheard Parvati and Lavender laughing about Hermione being gone that night, thinking she fell asleep in the library. I figured out that she had gone to see him. Before we got you to get rid of the potions book, we talked. She felt guilty and was really angry at you and it wasn't only because you were besting her in potions."

Harry blanched, "I knew she was disappointed in me, I didn't know she was angry too." She kisses Harry's hand, "Of course you didn't know love. There was no way she would have told you she was upset you _hurt_ Malfoy. I watched them both afterward, when they thought no one was paying attention and they were always looking at each other." Ginny sighs, "Then Dumbledore was dead and our world was turned upside down. Sometimes I think if it wasn't for Voldemort and the war they would have gotten together before now."

Harry disagrees, "No, she loves Ron." Ginny muses, "She _loved_ Ron, but was she ever _in love_ with him? Yes, she had a crush on him, but gods they argued all the time and he made her cry a lot. Plus he isn't near as intelligent as Hermione. She stayed with him a whole lot longer than she should have. Sometimes I think it was because that's what was expected of her. Their first kiss was in the heat of the battle. I'm not sure that would have developed into a relationship if Ron hadn't gotten so screwed up and Hermione felt responsible for fixing him. I dunno Harry. I guess if it wasn't for the war, maybe Malfoy prejudices wouldn't have changed, maybe he wouldn't be working as an Auror and their paths wouldn't have crossed, but they have been spending some time together since before Christmas and they seem to be good for each other."

Harry's still confused, "So they have been dating?" Ginny smiles at her clueless boyfriend. _One date with Cho Chang and a relationship with me has not made Harry a dating expert by any stretch of the imagination_. She soothes, "No sweetie. In fact, we all just witnessed their first kiss." His brows furrow, "Then how do you know?" She rolls her eyes, "Observation and conversations with Hermione." She stops and takes a good look at Harry. His face is scrunched up and looks like he smells something awful. She chastises, "You _are_ planning on supporting Hermione in this aren't you?" He won't look at her, but says under his breath, " _It's Malfoy_."

Ginny is taken aback, she stands up and exclaims, " _HARRY JAMES POTTER_! Do you want to know what the first thing Hermione was concerned about?! Not if Malfoy is good enough for her or anything else that concerns them! It was if we would be okay with her dating him! I can't believe you! Malfoy has gone out of his way to be nice to her and apologize to her. You told me he watches her back in the field, _and you_ have even told me he's changed! He gave her the beautiful time-turner necklace and helped her get her amazing apartment!

Harry shakes his head and balks, "A couple nice gestures and Hermione decides to date him?" Ginny snaps, "It's more than a couple of nice _gestures!"_ Harry stammers, "So what G-Ginny! Ugh! _Malfoy!_ It should be Ron!" Ginny's face is bright red. She can't believe what she is hearing! She continues on her tirade, _"WHAT_? Are you still holding out hope for her and Ron? Is that why you said love earlier instead of loved? How could you possibly want Hermione, our best friend, to be with someone that is such a horrible fit for her? Especially after everything he's done to her. I know Malfoy was a shite to her and all of us in school, but he has changed! You know that! Ron grew up knowing better and still was an arse to her in school, more often than not, and was worse when they dated! Do you think Hermione will forget what he did to her? To us all! We are all hurting but he was the only one to be so nasty about it. And to top it off he takes it out the most on Hermione! She saved all our arses from Voldemort! We _all_ know if it wasn't for her you would have never _defeated_ him!" He stares at her in shock and she shouts, "Ron should have been bending over kissing her feet! Instead, he treats her like a whore and a house elf!" Ginny knows she's telling Harry too much but she can't stop herself. He has to know why they can't be together again. She loves her best friend like a sister and she refuses to let Harry think Ron deserves another chance. Tears are running down her cheeks as she continues, "Do you know that he used to _guilt_ her into sleeping with him? That she has never _once_ had an orgasm or knows what it's like to make love?" She takes several jagged breaths, no longer loud but seething, "I know he's getting help now, but how can Hermione ever forgive him for what he did! How can you? I can't!" Ginny turns away, sobbing into her hands. She crumples to the floor when she realizes she unleashed the tirade she has kept bottled up for Ron on him.

Harry stares at her for several beats, astonished. Then he gets up and walks over and sits next to the witch he loves pulling her into his arms, rocking her until she quietly says, "I've heard her scream from night terrors, 'Ron please, stop. It hurts...' and worse on more times than I can count. She also has panic attacks, she doesn't know I know, but I've seen them. They didn't start right after the war, they started after she and Ron started…being together. She told me he never forced her but I wonder if she even realizes what consent means." She takes several deeps breaths then says, "Harry he broke her and Malfoy is helping her put herself back together, one piece at a time. Please believe me when I say he is good for her." Harry dries her tears and replies softly, "I do love." He pulls her up, cradling her against him and carries her to his bedroom. His last thought before sleep overtakes him is he is no longer sure who Ron is and isn't sure what he should do about it.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm s** **orry there is no Dramione this update.** **Hiding behind my laptop - please don't throw anything at me. We needed to see what is up with Ron and how Harry handles seeing Draco & Hermione together. Yes, Harry has accepted that Draco's changed but he has not forgotten what he did. Harry is still clinging to his dream of one big Weasley family. I hope you like my version of Ginny. To me, this is how I see her developing from the book. She is not whiny, clingy, and insecure, but strong and somewhat broken. I think she also would be very thankful and loyal to Hermione for bringing Harry back to her.**

 **Please drop me a PM or review! I love feedback!**


	22. Chapter 22

**After all that I didn't post the most up to date chapter 22 - which I just did. Thanks for all the new follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **A/N: This chapter picks up with Hermione and Draco after the end of Chapter 20. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted.** **It hasn't been proofread, except by me. I'm not entirely pleased with the chapter, but didn't want to hold it up any longer. Please let me know if you see any mistakes, or if you are interested in being a beta and helping me out that would be great! THANKS!**

 **Another chapter that is rated M for a reason!**

 **Reminder: Italics are for emphasis in dialogue, internal thoughts and spells/magic words.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Draco is having a hard time believing Hermione just came apart in his arms. He has wanted her for such a long time, and had been content just to be a part of her life. It is surreal to hold her, even more so to be intimate with her. After she would not kiss him earlier in the week, he thought he would never have the chance. Now, feeling her straddling him, with her head laying against his chest, he smiles, satisfied just to hold her. _Merlin, this witch is turning me into an emotional git._ He laughs to himself as he kisses the top of her head. He wishes her hair was undone so he could run his hands through the curls that are so soft under his lips.

As Hermione comes down from her euphoric high, she hears Draco's thumping heartbeat, relaxing her into serenity. She has never experienced anything that felt so amazing. She is safe and at peace with his strong arms around her, as he places gentle kisses against her hair. His hands ghost over her back and she makes a contented noise. She snuggles against his bare chest, and takes a deep breath, and his scent permeates her nostrils. It's almost intoxicating, making her think about what she wrote in her journal when she dreamed about their encounter by the lake at Hogwarts. _Amortentia?_ _Was it_ _Draco?_ _Even then?_ She inhales again, shifting in his arms to place a small kiss over his heart. His body reacts to her movement, causing a moan to rumble in his chest and his hands tighten on her waist. Her breath catches when she looks up and meets his intense molten silver gaze, causing her to forget the thoughts of making a batch of the love potion to see if the smell is the same, him. He lifts his hand to caress her cheek, softly saying, "Hermione, you are radiant when you come, even more beautiful than in my fantasies." She is surprised that instead of being embarrassed, his words flip a switch turning back on her desire. Boldly moving her hips against him causing his cock to twitch against her, inflaming her furthur. "Your fantasies?" she inquires. He moves his hand, and twirls a loose curl around his finger, not meeting her eyes, he swallows and sheepishly replies, "Yes." With confidence she didn't know she possesses, she turns her head, nuzzling his hand and takes his index finger in her mouth, sucking on it lightly causing his eyes to roll back in his head and respond " _Oh fuck._ " She releases it, then licks her lips, holding his gaze as she leans forward to reach his mouth, drawing in his bottom lip, biting it tenderly then deepening the kiss.

Draco pulls her closer, shifting her position to give them both more pleasure. He kneads her arse as Hermione grinds into him again and he practically growls in response. His tongue delves into her mouth like he's fucking it as she begins moving against him. Lost in the sensation, he meets her rhythm, thrust for thrust. She's so wet, she has soaked through her knickers and onto his silk boxers. Hermione needs to breath, leaning back Draco bends forward, chasing her mouth. She gives him a sultry look as she reaches behind her to find his hands. Draco is confused as she pulls his hands around her then laces her fingers through his. She stands, bringing him to his feet, releasing one hand she curls her index finger indicating he follow her. Draco goes willingly, hoping she can't hear his breathing and heart rate accelerating, as she starts toward her bedroom. She opens the door and guides him in her room and releases his hand.

Hermione carefully removes her time-turner necklace and places it in the _portum._ Draco wonders if she knows it is from him, but quickly forgets about it as he watches her transfixed when she pulls up her dress slightly to removes her wand from its sexy holster on her leg. She casts a silent spell, then the room becomes dimly lit with one of her small blue flames. She places her wand on the night stand and turns to Draco giving him a beckoning look. Draco walks toward her, stopping in front of her and takes her hand. The light hovering above her head makes her look ethereal. He realizes it is the same as the bright ones he noticed in the living room when he arrived. _Of course Hermione created them._ He marvels at the magic he has never seen, his voice full of awe when he says "You have recreated moonlight. You are amazing." She looks up at him with appreciation and says, "You are the only one to recognize the light for what it is." He smiles, a genuine one, and it lights up his whole face. With her free hand she reaches up and touches his cheek and teases, "You know, you should smile more often. It makes you even more attractive." He knows that he good-looking and fit, but to hear her say it makes his stomach jump. He replies, "You seem to be the only one that can bring it out." He takes her hand from his cheek, now holding both of hers then lifts them and places kisses on each of her knuckles before he releases them. He gently takes her face in his hands and leans down to kiss her again.

Their shared passion builds quickly and Hermione's hands are again exploring Draco's chest, sliding them over his shoulders taking his undone tie, suit vest and shirt with them down his arms. Realizing his cuff-links are in the way, she releases the clasps and his shirt falls free. She takes a small step back to admire him. Draco likes watching her do it, until he notices her eyes go wide. Draco realizes where she stares. _Fuck._ He quickly pulls his left forearm to his chest so she can no longer see, feeling desolate. His whole body deflates, shoulders slump and head bows. _Everything had been perfect. How could she forget? How could I? She could never want me. Should never. I once stood for everything she fights against._ He turns away not wanting to see the disgust he expects. He swallows trying to dislodge the knot that has formed in his throat, but his voice still cracks when he says. "I…I…" He bends over to pick his shirt off the floor. "I am sorry."

Hermione's heart aches for him when she sees his defeated posture and as he leans over to pick up his shirt, she steps toward him. His words of apology make the ache intensify and her love for him grow. When he straightens up she walks around to face him, she sighs, "Draco. This is over." Her words cut and he balls up the shirt in his hands, then freezes up. His eyes cast downward, looking at his expensive shoes. _I deserve nothing less than her contempt._ He decides to stand there until she is done venting her anger at him.

Hermione notices his whole body tense and realizes he misunderstood. She pulls his shirt free, tossing it back on the floor and takes his left hand, surprising him. "I'm sorry. I should have been more specific," she says, running her fingertips over his fading Dark Mark. "What I meant was that this part of your life is over. You know I've forgiven you for everything. I'm sorry I reacted to it, I just always assumed it would have faded."

Relief floods through Draco and he looks up when he feels her lips on his forearm. Hermione's tender kisses are like a healing balm spreading over the area marred by dark magic. Their eyes meet when she straightens. He sees caring and concern. She puts her arms around his neck and says, "I hate that you had to experience and participate in those horrors, but your past has helped shape you into the man you are today and I very much care about and respect the man standing in front of me."

Draco pulls Hermione to him, kissing her lightly then says, "You have no idea what that means to me. How much you mean to me." His words give her the courage to ask him for what she wants, "Show me then?" She glances to her bed and back to him.

In a husky voice Draco responds, "Merlin, Hermione. I will show you and give you whatever you want, just tell me." She holds his gaze and breaths, "I want you Draco." Lifting up on her toes she kisses him deeply and grinds into him, making him groan as she feels him grow hard again. He hitches her right leg up and over his muscular thigh, bending his knee slightly and balancing her so she can press herself against him as he kisses and caresses her until he knows she is once again on the brink. He stops, causing her to whimper and murmurs, "Patience my sweet, we have all night." Then gives her a soft kiss that she immediately deepens. All her senses are in overload when he breaks the kiss and she pleads, "Draco, please." He moves to kiss along her jaw and neck. He finds a place just below her ear that causes her to tremble and when she whimpers again when he moves up to her ear, his voice belies his need for her as he questions, "You are wearing too much. May I?" gesturing to her dress.

Hermione is so flustered with want it's hard to form words so her body responds obediently to his whispered request, turning so he can unzip her. Draco steps closer and wonders briefly if it is all a dream, until he notices his hand is shaking as he reaches for the zipper pull. His dream-self is too suave for that so he knows it is real. He slowly reveals the expanse of her back, exposing her green bra. He takes his time to kiss down her spine causing her to shudder, then straightens and places his hands on her small waist. He loves the way her body responds to his touch on her bare skin as he moves his hands up her sides. He steps closer to her and she leans back into him when he gently squeezes her breasts, they fit perfectly in his hands. He knew they would. She turns her head to the side while reaching up and around Draco's neck to pull him down into a kiss. He swirls his tongue in her mouth like he wants to do to her pebbled nipples he can feel through her bra. He continues to work them as she moves her hips so the causing her perky arse to tease his cock.

Draco breaks the kiss and abandons her tits, pulling her green silk dress over her head, then drops it. He lingers behind her a moment to admire her form. His dick twitches when he notices her matching green thong. Hermione is shaking under his scrutiny, not knowing what his reaction will be to her body with her scars exposed. His hand reaches out to caress her bum as he moves to face her. His lust-filled expression is enough to make her breath a sigh of relief.

Draco's gaze travels the length of her body and wispered the word, _"perfection"_ causing her to flush and he shakes her head no. He reaches for her, murmuring, "Yes love, you are, because you are so many things." He kisses along the lines of some of the scars on her body, punctuating each with one of the many reasons he loves her, although he does not tell her that yet. "Not only are you are beautiful, inside and out..." Kiss. "You are strong." Kiss. "You are intelligent." Kiss. "You are kind." Kiss. "You are forgiving." Kiss. "You are loyal." Kiss. "You are brave." Kiss. "You, Hermione, are the most amazing woman I know." Before she can process his words, he kisses her mouth again and she lets her thoughts go and focuses on him.

Draco breaks the kiss and hooks his index finger underneath the black lace garter wand holster and moves it down her body, placing kisses and the occasional nip down the the path of the garter. He is on his knees when he reaches her ankle and looks up at her and instructs, "Lift up your foot." She gazes at the him in wonder and does as he requests. His attention is drawn back to his task as bends over to removes the black kitten heel on her left foot, before saying, "now the other," and he removes that shoe, then the scrap of lace that held her wand.

Draco straightens but Hermione isn't sure why he hasn't gotten up and is concerned that he can see and smell her arousal. She has no idea that it makes Draco heady with want. She also doesn't realize he loves that he has made her soak through her knickers. He uses his finger to push aside the fabric so he can taste her, but before he can she has wrenches away from him.

Draco looks up and is surprised to find Hermione facing away from him with her head down. He stands and puts his hands on her shoulders and feels her relax. Relieved at her response, he questions, "What is the matter?" She shakes her head. At a loss he asks, "Do you want to stop?" He feels her tense as shakes her head no again. He pulls her against him and feels her relax. He breaths in the smell of his _Amortentia,_ but he is confused and sighs, "Trust me and tell me what is bothering you?" She takes a couple of deep breaths then squeaks, "You felt it." Confusion fills him for a moment, then he puts his hand on her stomach and begins to lower it until he feels her tense again. He kisses her ear then he lowers his hand under the band of her knickers cupping her as he asks, "You mean how wet you are?" She nods. He whispers in her ear, "It is a very good thing. A compliment to me, showing me how much you want me." He kisses her neck and makes her forget all about being embarrassed and brings her once again to the edge of orgasm before turning her around to face him.

Draco steps closer to Hermione, breathing heavily she stammers out, "have to…get rid of…these." He watches as the nails of her index fingers follow the v-line below his abs causing his muscles to contract and him to inhale loudly. Her eyes flicker up wanting assurance and he breaths out, "one second" so he can toes off his shoes and socks before offering an, "okay" for her to continue. She isn't sure how his trousers have managed to stay on his hips, but all it takes for them to drop is a little downward tug and he steps out of them.

She reaches behind her and opens her bra then pulls at the straps so it falls to the floor. Draco stares as she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and peels them off. She steps out of them, toward him and places her hands on the waistband of his black boxers and carefully removes them. He watches her as her gaze is fixated on his cock. She reaches out and tentatively wraps her hand around him, loving how he feels so smooth are hard. She moves her hand up and down his length a couple of times, causing him to moan, "You have to stop doing that, or I will not last." She looks up at him and smirks before giving the head of his cock a pleasing twist.

Neither is sure who started the next kiss, or how they ended up in her bed, but it does not matter. Draco is on top of Hermione, his weight on his arms, their legs tangled together with nothing separating them. He can feel heat radiating from her core and all it would take to be inside her would be for him to shift his hips slightly. But he wants to be absolutely sure she is ready first. He adjusts his position so he is straddling her leg with his knees and hands bear his weight. He trails soft kisses down her neck and across her chest before flicking his tongue across one of her nipples, sucking on it and gently biting it then soothing it with his tongue while his hand works on the other and she moans in approval. He alternates between each nipple for several minutes until her back is arching into him and she rubs her throbbing cunt against his leg as she pants, _"Draco."_ Desperately wanting release, she begs, " _Draco, please_." Repeating his name as she writhes under him. It is all he can do not to take her and slam relentlessly into her over and over but he wants their first time together to be perfect. He moves his mouth to her lips kissing her deeply as he slides one finger inside her wet heat, then another. He wants to bring her to the edge again so she will have an explosive orgasm and he almost loses control of himself when he thinks about what it will feel like when it is his dick moving inside her instead of his fingers. It does not take him long to find the spot inside her that makes her moan and she pants, "Draco, I want you inside me."

Draco kisses her as he changes positions and settles between her legs. He pulls back so he can look into Hermione's eyes as he guides himself into her for the first time. He does not move yet, relishing the moment. Because his emotions are on overload and mixed with pleasure of being together, he cannot stop himself from saying out-loud, "You are the only one that makes me feel this way. The only one that has ever made me feel this way." She notices his unchecked emotions and realizes she feels the same way. Reaching up, touching his cheeks, and says, "Me too Draco. Make love to me." Her words send a shot of bliss through him as he begins to move inside her.

Since Hermione is so tight, his pace is slow, making sure she is stretched enough to accommodate him. Their gazes are locked, connecting them as intimately as their bodies are as he slowly pulls almost all the way out before he dives into her again, grinding his hips before pulling back out. After a few minutes of tantalizing slow love making, he leans down and kisses her and she fists her hands in his hair. As their kisses sped up, so does the tempo of his hips. When he pulls away for air, Hermione moans and arches into him. She feels and looks so amazing he almost comes. To regain control, he slows his movements and closes his eyes for a moment to remind himself that he wants to show her how he feels about her. When he opens his eyes, his feelings are reflected back to him in hers. He is able to move inside her again, grinding against her and within a few minutes he has her body worked into a frenzy.

This is a new experience for Hermione to feel so connected to someone that is making her feel so good. _"Draco"_ she murmurs, after he leans down to catch her lips, then neck. He alternates sucking on each of her nipples as he changes up his pace, quick then slow, fast then slower then faster. She is so close, she sqeezes her eye shut and tosses her head back. She isn't exactly sure what all she is saying but words like "yes", "more" and "harder" are spilling from her mouth. Her hips meet each of his thrusts, giving him as much as he gives her. Her heart is beating rapidly and her world feels like it is tilting. "So close..." she pants, making him feel a tightening in his balls. He reaches between them to tease her clit, wanting to make sure she come first. His voice is gruff when he asks, "Would you look at me love? I want to look in your eyes when you let go for me."

Hermione is lost to sensations and it takes her a few seconds to blink open her eyes. As soon as she focuses on Draco, he growls, "You look and feel so fucking exquisite." His words send her over the edge as wave after wave of pleasure wash over her. She manages to pant out, _"Gods yes...You feel so so good...Draco..._ " Before his name turns into a scream as she wraps her legs around him. Even though she is watching him, his voice sounds far away when he says, "Oh Salazar, _fuck,_ you are beautiful when you come." With her pulsating around him, it barely takes another thrust for him come inside her, crying out " _Hermione!"_

Draco presses down on Hermione, still connected, eyes, body, soul and heart. He does not want to move away from her and break the connection, but not wanting to hurt her, he pulls up slightly, hovering over her, looking at her in awe. Her pupils are dilated, her lips are bruised, and her hair is wild and coming loose from her updo. He's never seen her more beautiful. He gives her a lopsided, sexy grin when he realizes she looks thoroughly fucked. He does not have the words to say, so he places light kisses all over her face, then kisses her soundly. As his arms begin to weaken, he reluctantly moves off her. She continues to watch him, also at a loss for words. When he sits up, she stiffens, worrying he might leave, but she quickly realizes he is just arranging the covers before lying back down and pulling her to him. He kisses her softly, then asks, "Do you need anything or want to clean up?" She smiles at his concern, then says, "I'm fine." He arches a brow at her and says, "Just fine?" She giggles then kisses him before replying, "Perfect." He smiles, "Brilliant." Within a few mintues, they are both lulled to sleep, extremely content to be in each other's arms after making love for the first time.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know I have to apologize every chapter for taking so long to publish. This time I have a really good excuse. I am finally getting over shingles. Oh my goodness I wouldn't wish it on anyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, make nothing, etc. etc.**

 **This chapter has not been betaed. Please PM or review to let me know if you see any errors, inconsistencies, plot holes, etc. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Hermione feels cocooned in warmth when she wakes, feeling the rise and fall of the well muscled chest under her. She lifts up and looks at the man beneath her and a smile plays at corner of her lips. Draco looks so young and innocent as he sleeps. His face doesn't hold the strife of war. She lets out a small sigh of regret. No one she knows her age had a proper childhood or teenage years. They had all seen and been through so much. There is finally peace, but she already has the life of an adult. If she had not been a witch, she would be in uni somewhere, not already settled in a flat with her first promotion at work. _Would I change it if I could?_ Flashes of her life flit through her mind. Her immediate thought is no, but she continues to contemplate and frowns. _If not for magic, I would have my parents._ She nibbles her bottom lip. She knows she played a huge role in bringing down Voldemort, but could Harry have done it without here's one of his best friends? She isn't being vain or arrogant but she realizes that her vast wealth of knowledge was a key reason he was defeated, starting when she was just 11. Plus his growing evil was already spilling into the muggle world. Perhaps without her, he would be controlling both worlds now as well. She shivers at the thought. Her parents may still be alive now. No muggleborn or maybe even muggles would be alive in a Voldemort controlled world.

Hermione hears a light snore and is shaken out of her reverie and looks down at Draco. His mouth is open and he has a little bit of drool in the corner. She stifles a giggle. _No, I wouldn't change it. Draco Malfoy, the once pureblood elitist, is sleeping in a muggleborn's bed, my bed._ Seeing the changes in him, once such an arrogant, egotistical, discriminatory prat, being so different now, it helps her decide it is worth it. She's about to snuggle back against him to sleep when she suddenly realizes there were people at her house last night. She jumps up, grabs her wand and throws on the shirt next to her bed and runs out of her bedroom, fastening a few buttons.

Hermione looks around her living room and notices a note on her coffee table. Picking it up and unfolding it she reads:

 _Hermione,_

 _Told you so!  
_ _Glad you and Malfoy finally got your shite together.  
_ _Don't worry about the boys, we will handle them. Have fun!_ _  
_

 _Love,  
_ _Gin, Han & Lu_

Hermione chuckles, then decides to go make some breakfast. She is grinning as she heads into the kitchen, thinking about last night. For the first time in a long while, she is excited. She is looking forward to the new year and new millennium.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ginny wakes to the sounds of something banging downstairs. She rubs her eyes and sits up wondering what is happening. Usually her Mum wakes her and has her help with breakfast when she is home. She jumps when she hears another loud bang and grabs for her wand. She realizes she is at Harry's when it isn't in its usual spot under her pillow. She recalls the previous night's fight, huffing with anger that her stupid git of a brother managed to ruin another night between she and her boyfriend. She looks down expecting to see her royal blue party dress, instead she is wearing a royal blue night gown. A smile tugs at her lips when she realizes Harry must of transfigured it for her. The last thing she remembered, was him carrying her upstairs after her tirade.

When Ginny hears another loud bang she decides to go investigate. Looking around she sees her wand on top of her bag and scoops it up, brandishes it as she heads downstairs following the loud noises. She's perplexed when she sees a stew pot fly out of the pantry and land on top of several others in the floor. When she walks in the room a pan flies by her head, missing her by merely inches and clatters to the floor. She shouts, "Oi Harry! Watch where you are throwing those!"

Harry had not slept much the previous night, thinking about Ginny and the argument and what, if anything, he should do about Ron. The more he thought the angrier he got. He had gotten up early to cook breakfast and couldn't find the pan he wanted to use. He realized flinging them out of the pantry got ride of some of his frustration. He stops when he hears Ginny's voice and steps out wearing a pensive look, not sure if she is still angry at him.

Ginny gives him a bright smile when she sees him, hair askew and glasses crooked. She arches up an eyebrow, mirth twinkling in her eye as she teases, "I thought we were being invaded by crumple-horned snorkacks! Speaking about one of Luna's animals causes Harry to burst out laughing. He walks to her and kisses her softly. He grins self-conciously and says, "Sorry love. I guess I should have put a silencing spell on the kitchen before I started cooking." She looks around at the pans and asks, "Were you planning to cook for all of London or did you have a fight with a boggart in the pantry?" He gives her another sheepish smile before frowning, "I couldn't find the skillet I wanted and then I started thinking about Ron." When he sighs, she reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair as it has always calms him. Then she pulls him in for a hug.

Ginny steps back and grabs the kettle out of the pile to make some tea. Harry watches her graceful movements and kicks himself for being such an idiot. _I ruined my special plans for when we returned home last night! I could have spent all night showing her how much I love her instead of arguing about Ron! Stupid git!_

When Ginny turns around, he takes her hand and leads her to the table. Harry's thumb makes the infinity symbol on the back of her hand as he begins his explanation, "I want to apologize to you about last night. I was holding on to a dream of us all being one big family." Ginny places her other hand on top of his, squeezing gently. The love she feels for him at this moment makes her want to burst. "You are forgiven and thank you. I am sorry as well. I took my anger against Ron out on you. That was completely unfair of me. It should be him I was yelling at, but I'm not sure it would do any good." Harry kisses her softly, making her smile. He loves that even though she is quick to become angry, she doesn't hold a grudge for days or weeks like her brother. "You are forgiven love. I was being an idiot to think they should be back together. You all mean so much to me I want you all to officially be my family." Harry blushes and looks away. _UGH!_ _This isn't how I wanted to do this!_

Ginny is a little confused by Harry's use of the word officially. She reaches up and turns his face to her giving him a perplexed look. Before she can ask, the kettle goes off. He flicks his wand to turn off the stove. "Would you make some tea for us? I need to grab something from upstairs." She nods and before she can open her mouth he shoots out of his chair and out of the kitchen. She shrugs and gets up to make the tea.

When Ginny finishes and turns around, Harry is on the floor down on one knee with a box in his hand looking at her with adoration in his eyes. She take a couples steps toward him and he looks at the box and opens it. Inside is a beautiful diamond and ruby engagement ring. He begins, "Ginny, loving you and having the hope of getting to spend the rest of my life with you kept me going through all the dark times during the war. You've been by my side, or in my heart through some of the worst moments in my life…" flashes of hunting horcruxes and battles invade Harry's mind and he pushes them aside swallowing, "I would like to be by yours for all the good times…" Finally looking at Ginny again he forgets the rest of his prepared speech. She is radiant, even with tangles in her hair, smudged makeup, wearing a nightgown, smiling through the tears trailing down her cheeks and nodding yes even though he hasn't really asked yet.

Harry jumps up, pulling her into his arms, spin his her around, laughing and exclaiming, "Blimey, you mean it, you'll marry me?! Even though I cocked up my speech and was a git last night?" He sets her on her feet, pulls back giving her a questioning look as he wipes away her tears. She replies, "Yes, you dolt, I'll marry you! Now put that beautiful ring on my finger and I'll show you just how much I love you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Draco wakes, he smirks as he reaches for Hermione, thinking of all the different ways he could wake up her up. When he only feels the cold sheet next to him, he briefly wonders if he had dreamed last night. Some of the disappointment leaves him when he opens his eyes and sees her room. He gets up, and straightens her bed and slides on his boxers before heading out in search of his witch to chastise her for leaving him alone in bed. He smells fresh coffee, bacon and pancakes and makes his way to the kitchen. He stops in his tracks, forgetting about teasing her when he notices she is wearing nothing but his dress shirt. It comes down to her knees and the shoulder seams are almost to her elbows. Even though she has rolled the sleeves, she has to keep pushing them up. It would be funny if it was not so sexy. Something about her being in his shirt is a complete turn on. Like she is acknowledging that she belongs to him. He shakes his head. Hermione would never belong to anyone, that sounds too much like he owns her. He plans to do his damnedest to treat her like she deserves to be treated and hopes he can earn a place in her heart.

Knowing it would not be wise to sneak up on Hermione, Draco clears his throat before walking toward her and speaking, "Good morning beautiful. Breakfast smells wonderful." She starts a little at the noise he makes, but wants to run and jump him when she hears his husky voice. She doesn't turn around as she is trying to get herself under control. When he reaches her, she feels his strong arm wrap around her. She leans back into him, closes her eyes and sighs as his delicious scent envelopes her. She hums, "Morning." He lifts up her hair that is finally down and kisses her neck before whispering in her ear, "But I really had different ideas about what I wanted to do with you first thing this morning." She turns around in his arms, stands on her toes gives him a little kiss. Smirking, she says, "Well, I don't know about you, but I worked up an appetite last night. Plus, I owe you a home-cooked meal for this week." He shakes his head, remembering she insisted she would be cooking for him once a week when he told her he owned the building. As he slides his arms down to release her, he lightly pinches her arse and says, "Cheeky witch." She yelps in surprise, slapping at his hands but misses as she rolls her eyes at his obvious pun and looks at him saying sarcastically, "You're so funny, just…." She stops mid-sentence as she takes in his appearance. His hair is tousled and there is some stubble on his face and neck. In the light of day, she admires his almost naked body. The width of his shoulders, his pecks and ab muscles, the fine blond hair on his muscular legs and arms, and the slightly darker hair that runs down into his boxers. She closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them, he is smirking at her and she blushes. He closes the short distance between them and she is a little discouraged when he kisses her forehead. He smiles kindly saying, "Since you worked so hard, let's eat a quick bite." He leads her to the table, where the food is laid out. He tells her it looks delicious and thanks her for cooking. When they sit down, he asks, "If you don't have any plans, would you like to spend the rest of the weekend together?"

It feels like hundreds of butterflies have escaped in Hermione's stomach. He didn't just out her out for the afternoon or evening or tomorrow, but for the rest of the weekend. She nods her head. Draco raises his brows and questions, "Yes you have plans or yes to plans with me?" Her hand flies up to her face covering her eyes as she shakes her head. _Merlin!_ In a small voice she answers, still embarrassed, "Gods I'm so daft. Yes I'd like to spend the weekend with you." He removes her hand, giving her a look that she knows means he is being completely serious, "You, love, are the least daft person I have ever met." He follows his statement with a kiss. She wonders briefly if he means the endearment, but soon her thoughts get lost in his kisses.

They finally get around to eating breakfast, spending the majority of it discussing literature. Then moving on to some of the more interesting things she had learned in Mentalist training. Hermione tells him Ginny mentioned a case that has been keeping him and Harry busy. Draco stops her questions by leaning over and kissing her soundly. When he realizes she is not responding with as much enthusiasm as he wants he pulls back. "Hermione, I know you are completely dedicated and enthusiastic about our work. I know it means as much to you as it does to me and I know you are ready to get back to it." She nods, thankful for his understanding. He is leaning towards her, holding both her hands and she realizes he has thought this through. "What we do has a high priority in my life. I know at times it will have to come before our relationship. But, in order for us to have one, we will need to leave our jobs at work and visa versa when possible. I know it won't be easy, but you mean enough to me to try it. It is a holiday weekend and I would really like to focus on each other." With his heartfelt and logical words, how could she not agree? She gives him a loving smile, leans in and kisses him briefly before saying, "Of course. When did you get so smart?" He punctuates his next words with a soft kiss between each one. "When. I. Finally. Realized. You. Are. Amazing." The last kiss continues as he pulls her back into her bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't express how thankful I am for all the current favorites (71), follows (169) and reviews (67)! YAY! They mean the world to me. You are the best! Please continue to give me feedback as I value your words and the time you spent reading my stories!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I apologize for briefly removing this chapter today. I reread it with fresh eyes and made some changes. Revised 7/17/17.**

 **Also a shout out and thank you for all the new follows, favorites and reviews. They make my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. Thanks to J. K. Rowling for allowing us to play with her characters.**

 **Reminder: Words in italics are character's thoughts, magical terms, emphasis in dialogue, newspapers and/or magazines.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Harry and Ginny are quite hungry since they were too busy to eat breakfast and decide to go to a muggle café around the corner from Grimmauld Place. They walk out and are stunned to see Dudley Dursley standing outside. Harry releases Ginny's hand and walks toward his cousin, noticing his slumped shoulders and the bewildered look on his face. Dudley's confusion finally clears when Harry reaches out and touches his shoulder. He questions, "Hey Big D, what's up?" He notices that he has grown taller and his lost more weight since he last saw him. He has darks circles under his puffy, red rimmed and bloodshot eyes. Finally he responds quietly, his voice is gruff and sounds like he is on the verge of crying, "There was no 12, I kept looking, but there was no 12. Then here you are. The envelope on your Christmas card showed 12 Grimmauld Place, but there was no 12. Just 11 and 13. I didn't know what to do. I just kept standing here. What if you weren't here…" Dudley continues to ramble on about the location and a couple of tears roll down his cheek.

Harry is stunned that his burley relative is crying since he hasn't seen him do it in years. He stopped when he realized he got his way quicker by screaming and bullying. Ginny walks up to them and gives Harry a stern look then glances back to the door of his townhouse. A bit exasperated, Harry huffs, "Come on Duds, we can talk inside." He has to pull on the sleeve of his coat to get him to follow.

Once they are over the doorstep, Harry introduces Ginny and she offers to make tea and slips into the kitchen. He invites Dudley to sit down as he explains in simple terms that his home is hidden by magic by keeping people from noticing 12. Dudley nods, understanding enough at the word magic. Several minutes later Ginny returns, floating a tea tray in front of her. She serves and joins Harry on the sofa. Dudley is staring off into space and doesn't touch his tea or biscuits. Knowing he usually scarfs those down, Harry furrows his brow and says, "Dudley?" causing him to startle. Harry inquires rather harshly, "What are you doing here?"His sharp tone causes Ginny to gasp "Harry!" her voice sounding very much like a reprimand from her mother or Hermione. Dudley won't meet Harry's eyes. She watches him, seeing his hand shake, sloshing hot tea on his pants, causing him to grimace. With a flick of her wand, she puts a cooling charm on the spot so he won't burn. She pinches Harry and gives him a look that would make most men cower. Harry clears his throat and says, "Sorry Dudley. Old habits. So, uh, what can we do for you?"

Dudley gives him a broken look and explains, "When I got home from uni for holiday, Mum and Dad were sitting on the couch." Dudley shakes his head and continues, "Well, you know how Mum usually is, going on and on when I get home?" Harry rolls his eyes and nods. "Well, she didn't, neither of them said or did anything. Didn't even look at me, even when I shook Mum's shoulder." Harry gets a sinking feeling. _No, it can't be that._ Brushing the thought aside, he asks, "What happened then?" Dudley looks pained then explains, "Well, I got cheesed off, thinking they were taking the piss out of me and left. I didn't get home until after midnight and they were still sitting there, in the dark. I called emergency when they still wouldn't respond. They were both severely dehydrated. The doctors think they would have died if I had waited much longer to call." Harry's stomach is in his shoes, he knows what has happened. Dudley is speaking again and Harry tunes back in, "only do what they are told. The doctors don't know what's wrong. Harry, do you think magic can help? I don't know what else to do." Defeated, Dudley slumped back into the chair and sighs.

Harry swallows the huge lump on his throat. He doesn't want to tell Dudley the truth, that The Demented has struck again. Instead, he replies, "There might be something. I'll have to get them to St. Mungo's, our hospital, and have healers look at them. Once I get approval, it will be easy to get them moved since we already have the transfer process established. Dudley looks relieved. They exchange cell phone numbers and Harry tells him he will let him know when it will happen. Dudley tells him he won't be returning to school next week, but Harry encourages him to go back, telling him he won't be allowed to visit them at the wizarding hospital and it'll be better for him to stay busy. He promises to let him know if there are any changes in his parents and that he will try to visit them as often as possible. Dudley accepts this, knowing he can't do anything else since the hospital was ready to move them to a nursing home. Harry reaches out to shake his hand, but is enveloped in a hug. He awkwardly pats him on the back and tells him everything will be okay. Dudley thanks him and heads out.

Ginny draws Harry's attention back to her when she places a hand on his arm, "I saw the look on your face when he told you the symptoms. You know what it is, don't you? And it's bad?" He nods. Looking down to meet her eyes, he traces his knuckles down her cheek then gives her a sweet and gentle kiss then says, "I'm sorry. I wanted to spend the first day of our engagement together, but I have to get in touch with Kingsley and Malfoy." Ginny smiles even though she is disappointed, "I wouldn't love you so much if you weren't the person you are and I'm very proud of you. Helping them, even though they were so horrible to you. You are such a good man Harry Potter. But you do have to eat, so we are still going to that café like we planned before you go to work." He smiles and kisses her lightly. "I love you so much Ginny and since there really isn't anything we can do for my aunt and uncle, but get them to the Janus Thickey Ward, so we'll go to lunch. We probably won't be able to get them transferred until Monday anyway, but I'll have to go see them at the muggle hospital to make sure they are really victims. I'll send the minister and Malfoy a _patronus_ then we'll head out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the morning exploring and learning each other. What reaction a kiss does here and a touch does there. After eating some left over hors d'oeuvres from the party last night, he is chasing her back to her bedroom when Harry's stag comes flying in the hall with the message, "Meet me at the ministry in an hour. There has been another attack of The Demented, two victims."

Hermione's eyes get big when she hears the message. She looks are Draco with concern. _Fuck Potter's timing. Now she knows and I wanted to protect her from it for as long as possible. Plus, the dolt is not supposed to put anything about cases in any form of message._ Draco meets her gaze and shakes his head saying, "You should not have heard that, you are still on holiday." She smiles at his concern and says, "You know I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I didn't have clearance. I created the spell myself to prevent unauthorized persons from hearing our _patronuses_ unless the counterspell is cast first." Draco grins at her, marveling again at her magic. "Yes love, I know, but that it is a failsafe. He should not have mentioned the case." She concedes, but even so she gets excited and has that gleam in her eye knowing she will finally be able to work.

Draco knows he cannot keep the case from Hermione any longer. He takes her hand, leading her to the sofa and spends the next 30 minutes giving her a quick brief on what they know. The only real details they have are the current status of the victims and how they were found. He tells her about Potter's moniker being related to the Dementor's kiss and feels placated when she agrees the symptoms of the victims are not similar enough to warrant the nickname. When he kisses her goodbye, he tells her he needs to go home so he can take a shower and change, she argues that she is coming along. He finally gets her to stay behind by telling her at this point she would be a liability since she is not up to speed on the case. He also has to promise to bring her copy of the case file before he leaves.

It does not take Draco long to get ready. When he _apparates_ into her flat, he can hear the water running. He grows hard thinking about how he could have easily been in the shower with her if not for the damn case. He sits down on her sofa and let's out a frustrated grunt. He flips through the file, knowing it will distract him in a matter of moments. Looking through the photos of the victims he knows he is missing something, he just cannot figure it out and it frustrates him so he closes the file and drops it with a huff. He leans back on the sofa and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths, knowing he needs to calm down. Already being aggravated be fore he sees boy wonder is a bad idea, especially since he will likely get an earful about Hermione. A few minutes after the water shuts off, Hermione comes in the room, "Draco?" He looks up and is captivated by her. He loves to see her in form fitting muggle clothes, instead of the shapeless robes they wear to work. She is wearing jeans, a fitted red jumper and his necklace. Her hair is still damp and hanging in loose curls around her face. He stifles a groan at her appearance before standing up, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. In a husky voice he says, "Merlin! You are making it difficult for me to leave." She grins up at him with a twinkle in her eye, "Well then, just take me with you." He gives her a brief kiss and leans back quickly, causing her to chase his mouth. She brings their lips together again for a sensuous kiss. He pulls back and touches her forehead with his as he lets out a ragged breath. "You know I cannot do that love. The minister would kill me if I brought you in before your time off is complete" She argues, "I can always just say I was stopping by." Draco shakes his head no. "Stay here and catch up on the case. I left the file on your coffee table. I will bring the notes from today back with me and we will discuss them, then go out to dinner. Would you like to have some Italian food this evening?" She nods, then reaches up, putting her arms around his neck so she can pull him down into another kiss. Reluctantly, he finally pulls away saying, "Gods woman, you make things hard on a man." The sexual innuendo laced pun causes Hermione to giggle. She watches him as he strides away from her. She marvels at his physique and how good he looks wearing an emerald green button down shirt and beige trousers. Her eyes linger on the way they cling to his arse. He can feel her stare, so after he releases the floo powder and calls out, "Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic," he looks over his shoulder and winks at her saying quietly, so as to keep his destination on track, "Looking forward to this evening love," then he steps into the fireplace and is gone in a swirl of green flames.

Hermione falls onto her sofa, thinking of his smirking face as he left and is lost in the memories of the last 24 hours. She is absentmindedly playing with her necklace when her fireplace roars to life. When she looks up, she is disappointed for a moment when she sees that it is Ginny before she smiles.

Ginny notices her friend's brief look of distraught before her grin and laughs, "So he's that good?" Hermione blushes and Ginny laughs. _"Aha!_ So he deserves his nickname from school then?" Hermione frowns when she thinks of all the girls whispering about his sexual talents, even the Gryffindors, calling him the Slytherin sex god. She scoffs, but feels like she is going to throw up when she remembers that supposedly he'd worked his way through all the pretty purebloods and halfbloods in Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and was working on their house 6th year. _Was it all just a lie to get me in bed?_

Ginny mentally kicks herself for bringing that up, momentarily forgetting her friend's insecurities. She racks her brain then remembers something that might help, "You know there was an article in _Witch Weekly_ recently that named Malfoy as one of the most eligible bachelors in the U.K. They called him the reformed bad boy. It noted he hasn't dated or been connected to or seen with anyone since he broke up with that pureblood witch from France before Auror training. It even quoted Parkinson saying she thought someone slipped him _Amortentia_ , since he was fine, then all the sudden the day Slughorn brewed it in potions class, he completely lost interest in her. She blamed the love potion on their breakup, either that or he must really be gay, since that hag from Paris looked like a guy. But _I_ think he finally realized she looks like a dog and he could do better." This finally brought a smile to Hermione's face when she quietly says, "No, he definitely isn't gay." She's quiet for a minute then adds, "I didn't know it could be like that. So tender, but amazingly passionate and gratifying. Well the third time wasn't quite so tender." When she realizes what she just said, her hand flies to her mouth and her face feels like it is on fire, causing Ginny to cackle, "Oh Herms, it's nothing to be embarrassed over! Tell me more?!" She exclaims, "No way Ginny! You know more than you should about it."

To change the subject, Hermione says, "Thanks for the note you left. I was so caught up I didn't even realize people were here until this morning." Ginny responds, "You are quite welcome," laughing to herself that she just revealed a whole lot more about what she was feeling last night. "So how did Harry take it? I assume everyone saw us kiss." Ginny smiles and squeezes her hand saying, "He's fine." Hermione let out a relieved sigh. At lunch, they decided not to tell her about his flip out, just that he's okay, because he is now. That way Ginny wouldn't be lying to her best friend, especially his since initial reaction would only hurt her. They also decided not to tell her yet that his family are victims, knowing she would cut her vacation short no matter what, even if his aunt and uncle were arseholes to him growing up.

Ginny moves the conversation along by telling Hermione that Hannah and Neville are now together and they decide they are a good match for each other. Then Ginny just can't hold it in any longer and blurts out, "Harry and I are engaged. We were going to come over together after he finishes work to tell you, but I couldn't wait any longer!" Hermione squeals and hugs her friend then pulls back and states, "He finally did it! Let me see which ring* he picked out!" Ginny holds out her left hand. "Oh, it's so beautiful! This one wasn't in the stores. He must have had it made. It's perfect there were three he couldn't decide between and it looks like he combined them." Ginny feels all warm inside and for a change replies shyly, "He told me at lunch he did and the story about dragging you all over the London one Saturday when I had a closed practice. Thank you for helping him." "You are so welcome, I'm so glad Harry asked me for my help with…" Hermione stops speaking abruptly when she notices her best friend is starting to cry. Before she can ask, Ginny brushes the tears away, takes a deep breath, smiles brightly and says, "Happy tears. Um, not to change the subject but Hermione I wanted to ask, well, you're my sister in every way but blood and my best friend, would you please be my maid of honor? You know you won't have to do much since, well, Mum." Both girls laugh and Hermione answers, "Of course! I would be honored to be your maid of honor. This is such an honor…oh _Merlin,_ how many times can I say honor!" Both girls break into laughter.

Ginny invites Hermione to dinner with her family, but she declines telling her she has a date. They both laugh again then hug, promising to get together again before the quidditch seasons starts back up. Ginny tells her she is heading over to tell Katie Bell, who is one of her teammates, to ask her to be a bridesmaid. As she walks toward the door, Hermione reminds her, "Um, Gin, you, Harry and Draco all have full access through my wards." The redhead turns around and replies, "Yeah, right, forgot that. Little scattered, big morning and all." She is about to apparate when she stops and gives Hermione a knowing look then asks, "So _Draco_ too? When?" Vividly blushing, she looks down at her hands, fidgeting and says, "Um…since I moved in." Ginny beams, "Good! Oh, and by the way if Mum floo calls later tonight, and if you aren't too busy and answer, tell her I'm in the shower and send me a _patronus_ letting me know. I'm staying with Harry again tonight." Hermione shakes her head, "Well at least Molly will stop bugging you about getting married now and I won't have to cover for you for much longer!" She gives her a wink telling her thanks and bye before she is gone.

Hermione picks up the large case file and begins to skim through it, familiarizing herself with everything and looking at the pictures and notations. She _accios_ a legal pad and pen and begins making her own notes. She knows some of the names of the victims and recognizes the surname of others. She gets a sinking feeling she knows how the victims are connected, but she needs to double check. In the meantime she begins profiling.

* * *

 **A/N: You can see Ginny's ring on my Pinterest page (search for The Auror Mentalist), or on my author Facebook page - Chalayne.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: New chapter finally! Remember the italics are for emphasis in dialogue, names of publications, words related to magic, foreign language and/or inner thoughts.**

 **Please review! PM me if you see any errors, plot holes, or inconsistencies, as I currently do not have a beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Several hours after Ginny leaves Hermione's floo activates and Draco walks in, directly to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. He is not sure he can do what Potter insisted on and keep the identity of the new victims to himself. He will, for her sake, but only for tonight. He makes the decision to take her to dinner and distract her while hoping to keep her questions at bay.

When Draco pulls back Hermione sees the stormy look in his eyes. He takes her hand and _apparates_ them and she stumbles into him. He catches her by the waist and keeps her from falling. In a matter of seconds, she's analyzed her surroundings and notices they are in some kind of storage room. She gets excited thinking he's brought her somewhere related to the case, but then frowns, whispering, "Draco, I don't have my wand on me."

She still isn't fully stable on her feet and Draco pulls her close, frowning at his thoughtlessness. He growls under his breath when she mentions her wand and thinks, " _Damn it Potter. I am acting like a bumbling fool because of your demands. I do not like lying to Hermione, even if it is a lie of omission. I do not want to fuck us up._ " His mind immediately goes to all those kind of lies of his father and the repercussions on his mother. Ignoring his thought, he takes a deep breath, and in a soft voice replies, "You will not need it. I apologize for not forewarning you that we were leaving." His words fill her with warmth. _He's so considerate now._ She smiles at him, stretching up on her toes and giving him a small kiss. "You are forgiven, although you did not need to ask for it, but I would like to know where we are."

Draco smiles back at Hermione, thinking about devouring her, rather than dinner. Instead, he holds out his arm, which she takes, and they begin walking to the door. Grinning, he says, "Welcome to _Il Ristorante del Drago_. We are here for some delicious _italiano_ food and some very fine _vino_." His flawless Italian accent leaves her flustered. Realizing she finds it seductive she chuckles since she has always found his friend Blaise's to be pretentious. She infers, "Drago, that means dragon. So you own the restaurant?" Whispering in her ear he teases, "Yes, you intuitive little minx." He flicks out his tongue, licking, then gently sucking on her earlobe immediately causing her knickers to dampen. "I always come in through here as the room is silenced." Anticipating her next question he continues, "I only hire wizards, squibs and muggles who know about magic, so I can come and go as I please without attracting any unwanted attention."

They enter the lobby and the manger who also serves as maître d' shows them to his table. As they are walking, Hermione looks around and shyly says, "I'm underdressed." He takes her hand, kissing her knuckles, "There is no dress code, especially for the _proprietario e la mia sua bellezza_. Plus, you look better in jeans, than any other woman here that is wearing a dress." His compliment causes her to blush, but she meets his eye and squeezes his hand, softly saying, "Thank you."

Draco pulls out Hermione's chair and places her napkin in her lap causing her heart to flutter. She loves these little gestures, especially since he's been doing them since they began working together, although over the last few weeks, they've become much more personal. She looks up at him with adoration and he cannot help reaching out and stroking her cheek. For a moment he gets lost in her eyes causing her to blush deeper. The intensity of his stare becomes too much for her and she has look away, softly saying _"Merlin"_ which causes him to smirk. He takes her hand, not letting go as he sits.

As he steps to the side, the maître d' grins at their display. He likes their interaction much better than the coldness exhibited by him and the _cagna di una donna francese_ he brought before. As he waits patiently, he listens to the couple. He catches snatches of their conversation in English, enough to tell they have an easy affection for each other as they banter back and forth. Eventually Draco signals to him and orders, thanking him for his patience. When he walks away, he is glad, knowing his employer has found his _anima gemella_. He hopes they share years of love and happiness, like he his wife.

Draco tells Hermione he spent some time here with Blaise after the war. He feel in love with the northern coast of Sicily, especially the wizarding village of Mirto and the nearby beach Rocca di Capri Leone. The only thing it lacked was a good restaurant, so he provided a remedy. He does not tell her that the maître d' is also the general manager and he has him hire locals, especially those with families who are in need. He wants to help them and the economy, not caring if he makes any profit.

Hermione asks what he loves about the area and he opens up to her. He explains these municipalities remained untouched during the war and being here allowed him to begin to heal. The people are not judgmental, but welcoming. Since his name does not mean a thing to them, positive or negative, there are no expectations and he feels free to be himself. Hermione nods, "I understand what you mean, not completely, obviously, but people always expect me to be perfect all the time. I can never have a bad day and I have to always have all the answers." He reaches and takes her hand, squeezing it. "Not with me. I only expect you to be yourself." He smirks at her, "Plus, you know, I always have all the answers and am always right," and they both laugh at his quip.

At Draco's insistence, the couple shares a slice of of _cassata,_ Hermione moans after the first bite and says, "It's divine. I didn't think Sicilians could make a better dessert than _cannoli,_ but I was wrong. This is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth." He is about to imply otherwise when a cute little girl runs up to him yelling, _"Signore_ Malfoy! _Signore_ Malfoy!" He turns and she jumps into his lap, bouncing, flinging her arms around his neck.

Draco awkwardly pats the girl and gives Hermione a bewildered look. She shrugs, chuckling. A flustered looking lady approaches, speaking in heavily accented English, _"Scuse, Signore._ Violetta is excite see you. Vi, get _Signore_ Malfoy off." Hermione just manages to stifle a giggle and when Draco blushes she laughs out loud. Violetta tightens her hold on Draco and says, "No _Mammina!_ I have to say _grazie_ like _Papà_ had me practice and he said to tell him when I see him!" She turns back to Draco, putting both her small hands on his cheeks. Hermione is sure it's a gesture she uses with those she loves. The child clears her throat, and speaking slowly and sounding rehearsed she says, "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for my scholarship." She throws her arms around him again and continues excitedly, "I got my letter when I turned eleven last week and just like you I'm going to Hogwarts soon! I hope I'll be in your house. What house were you in? Were you scared when you first went? Is it as big as _Papà_ says? He said he used the get lost his first year. Did you get lost…" the girl continues and when she takes a breath her mother tries to lead her away, but Draco just smiles and asks her to join them for dessert. He humors Violetta, answering all her questions and in turn finds out her father is a halfblooded Hufflepuff that graduated a few years before their first. When he returned to Mirto, he feel in love with a muggle girl from here and they had their daughter a little more than nine months following their wedding. They also have a younger son, Matteo. They visit with them as they eat dessert. The mother says they need to leave because it is close to Violetta's bedtime and she is finally able to pull her away.

When they leave, Hermione doesn't hesitate, "So you set up a scholarship program?" Draco nods. When he doesn't add anything she asks, "Is it just for halfblooded children?" He shakes his head no. When he still doesn't offer more, she prods, "So _anyone_ that needs it, anywhere?" He sighs, "It is only here. I entrusted Blaise to set up the fund for me when I left for Auror Training." He grimaces and scoffs, "Of course, he plastered my name on it and started the precedent of having a banquet to honor the recipients in the fall. At least it is here. He had the invitations out before I knew of it. I thought he would have understood I wanted to keep out of it, but I should have known better." Hermione reaches across the table for his hand. Her touch soothes him and he relaxes him enough to add without thinking, "McGonagall knows if a child needs it, I would be happy to _silently_ sponsor anyone's magical education. That was what I intended for the scholarship fund here as well." She squeezes his hand and says, "You know, after a few minutes, you looked awfully comfortable with Violetta sitting on your lap and absolutely adorable." A loving look passes between them and he gives her a lopsided grin, "Want to go for a walk on the beach?" She nods and as they leave hand in hand, he casts a warming charm on them both.

The couple walks silently, side by side, still holding hands along the shore. The sound of the crashing waves provides their soundtrack. Hermione replays the evening, thinking of how sweet Draco had been with Violetta. The images of the child changes to a girl with curly brown hair, like hers, and eyes the color of the sky during snow, like his, when they twinkle with mirth. Hermione glances at her companion, noting that in the moonlight, his platinum blonde hair glows, creating a halo effect. She thinks he looks like Adonis, the god of beauty and youth. She decides she must be his Persephone because she would never be Aphrodite and she hopes he chooses to spend more than four months of the year with her.

Draco notices Hermione shoulders slump and when he looks at her, a frown mars her face. He stops, turning to her, asking "What is the matter love? Are you tired?" She smiles, but it does not reach her eyes and she shakes her head no. He cups her cheek and kisses her tenderly. Pulling back, he searches her face for the reason her mood shift. He wishes she would tell him, but will not push her to share. "Ready to return home?" She sighs, "No, not really, but we probably should. It's so beautiful here, I'd like to see it in the daytime."

Her words propel Draco to continue on, "Well, we will walk a bit more, then we will be home." Hermione reluctantly nods. They walk for a little more than a block when Draco stops. He points up at the sky, "See the faint grouping of stars there?" Immediately she sees the two Dippers and knows where he is pointing. His eyes drop to her when she answers, "Yes, the Draco Constellation." He rewards her knowledge with a kiss before continuing, "'Draco's stars are not very bright. The head of the dragon consists of four stars (Beta, Gamma, Nu and Xi Draconis) in a trapezoid and located just north of Hercules. From there, the dragon's body winds its way through the sky, ending between the Big Dipper and Little Dipper. From early to mid-October, a meteor shower known as the Draconids appear to radiate from Draco's head.'* That is when he is breaths fire, defeating all his enemies." Standing behind her he wraps his arms around her and plants a kiss on her hair. She snuggles back into him and his grips tightens. Looking up, she is awed by the night sky, "You can see so many more stars and planets without the light pollution. I love it here." He feels a touch of disappointment with her saying here and not you. But he reminds himself they have only been dating for less than 24 hours, yet it seems like they have always been together, fitting like puzzle pieces.

Draco reaches for her hand saying, "I have something I want to show you." They take a sand path up to a quaint cottage. He opens the door with a touch, "This is my retreat. Where I feel most at home." Although sparsely furnished, it still is completely beautiful. She looks around and she can't help but see the images she created a few moments ago, of that same child running up to Draco as she calls out, " _Papà._ "

 _He has brought me home, his home, his retreat._ Hermione thinks, _H_ _e's showing me more and more of who he truly is_. Draco's openness continually surprises her. If someone told her a year ago that Draco Malfoy would show her his soft side she would have scoffed. She ponders this and realizes she is wrong, he has shown her his vulnerability before, during sixth year. Until recently, she had pushed their encounter to the farthest recesses of her mind, not being able to reconcile the Draco by the lake and the Malfoy who let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. She is finally able to do that now. _Voldemort left him no choice._ She studies him, noting his relaxed posture and the smile he gives her as he shows her some ancient Roman artifact. She replays the memory of them together that day, the first time they really talked to each other. She remembers smelling what she thought was freshly mowed grass, but then realizing it was sandalwood. Then the conversation she had with Ginny this afternoon pops into her mind, Parkinson thought someone slipped him _Amortentia._ She closes her eyes, remembering it like it was yesterday, the smell that engulfed her was coming from Draco. Her eyes pop open. Bewildered, she looks at him and whispers, _"Amortentia?"_

* * *

 **Italian to English**

 ** _Il Ristorante del Drago_ – The Dragon Restaurant**  
 ** _italiano_ – Italian**  
 ** _vino_ – wine**  
 ** _proprietario e la mia sua amata_ – owner and his beloved**  
 ** _cagna di una donna francese_ – bitch of a French woman**  
 ** _anima gemella_ – soulmate**  
 ** _cassata_ – a dessert that incorporates lots of Sicilian yumminess. Google it or check it out on my Pinterest page.**  
 ** _Signore_ – Mister**  
 ** _scuse_ – apologies**  
 ** _mammina_ – mommy**  
 ** _grazie_ – thank you**  
 ** _papà_ – daddy**

 ***Information about and direct quotes about the constellation come from the article Draco Constellation: Facts about the Dragon by Kim Ann Zimmerman dated July 19, 2017 on space dot com.**

 **There is also a picture on my Pinterest page of Draco in relation to the Big Dipper and Little Dipper as well as a picture taken from the SkyGuide App and the recipe for Cassata.**

 **Thanks for the new follows and favorites and a big thanks to you all for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: There is no time lapse between chapters. I included the last several lines of Chapter 25 for continuity.**

 **Remember the italics are for emphasis in dialogue, names of publications, words related to magic, foreign language and/or inner thoughts.**

 **Please review! PM me if you see any errors, plot holes, or inconsistencies, as I currently do not have a beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 _Excerpt_ _from Chapter 25_

 _He has brought me home, his home, his retreat._ Hermione thinks, _H_ _e's showing me more and more of who he truly is_. Draco's openness continually surprises her. If someone told her a year ago that Draco Malfoy would show her his soft side she would have scoffed. She ponders this and realizes she is wrong, he has shown her his vulnerability before, during sixth year. Until recently, she had pushed their encounter to the farthest recesses of her mind, not being able to reconcile the Draco by the lake and the Malfoy who let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. She is finally able to do that now. _Voldemort left him no choice._ She studies him, noting his relaxed posture and the smile he gives her as he shows her some ancient Roman artifact. She replays the memory of them together that day, the first time they really talked to each other. She remembers smelling what she thought was freshly mowed grass, but then realizing it was sandalwood. Then the conversation she had with Ginny this afternoon pops into her mind, Parkinson thought someone slipped him _Amortentia._ She closes her eyes, remembering it like it was yesterday, the smell that engulfed her was coming from Draco. Her eyes pop open. Bewildered, she looks at him and whispers, _"Amortentia?"_

 **Chapter 26**

Draco stops talking, forgetting about the ancient urn he had been so keen to show Hermione. Taking a step forward, he reaches for her and feels relief when she falls into his arms. At the same time they ask, "You are?" Looking at each other with questioning expressions she says, "I thought...I had always thought it was Ron, expected it to be him." She looks up and Draco is staring intently at her and she continues, "I haven't smelled it since sixth year, that first day with Professor Slughorn, when he brewed it." The memory overtakes her and she closes her eyes, breathing in deeply. "It wasn't fresh mowed grass, it was sandalwood...oh gods Draco, it's always been you." Her eyes fly open as she is filled with concern. Her insecurities take over as she searches his face, not sure what to make of his expression. She drops her eyes and in a small voice asks, _"Draco?"_

He is flabbergasted. _Hermione just told me I am hers. Salazar Slytherin be damed, I am hers too._ When she says his name he grins. He knows it is a big and dopey, but he does not care. He picks her up and spins her around. Draco laughs and she giggles. Finally he sets her on her feet and begins, "I stole a vial of _Amortentia_ that day. Smelling it was all that kept me sane that year. I took out almost every girl in school looking for you. Then, that day, by the lake, when I realized it was you, I was stunned, but I should not have been." He tucks a wayward curl behind her ear and leans in so their foreheads touch. "All those years, I lied to myself. I tried to believe that I hated you for your blood. But you, with your intelligence, cunning, wit and beauty are completely different from everything that was drummed into me about muggle-borns. I realized you made all those beliefs, complete garbage. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, readying himself to tell her everything, including his biggest confession, hoping she will not turn him away. When he opens his eyes, he leads her to his favorite chair where he sits and pulls her into his lap. She snuggles into him and turns sideways so she can see his face.

Draco swallows, "I used to dream about you, even when we were little. In my dreams, I was the one who was your best friend. I got to show you everything about the wizarding world. When I woke from those dreams, I would hate Weasley and Potter even more and I would torment them worse." He sighs and shakes his head. Hermione kisses his cheek, encouraging him to continue, "As we got older, the dreams continued, my subconscious kept trying to tell me what I refused to admit for years and only came to completely accept during the war. During the day, I would catch myself staring at you and I would hate myself. You were the best student in school and you never backed down from a challenge. I could not admit I admired you, so I would rant and rave to the other Slytherins about how much I hated you and your friends. Everything I felt about you, I would repress and say the opposite. My dreams continued to change as I watched you turn from a child into a pretty girl. I had been dreaming about you all summer before fourth year. Good dreams, about us being friends. I had even let myself hold on to one where the new DADA professor would not know our background and would pair his two best students together to prepare us for our O.W.L.s in fifth year and we would become friends, then more."

Draco pulls Hermione to him, hugging her even closer and continues, "Then I overheard the plans for the Quidditch World Cup and my dreams turned to nightmares. When I would wake, I would console myself, thinking you would not attend, knowing you did not like the game and only went to matches at school to support your house." Draco is caught up in the memories, his face is twisted with emotion. Hermione nods and caresses his cheek, bringing his attention back to her. She smiles, marveling at the man in front of her, "You're right. I went for the experience and to be with my friends. I didn't have a clue you knew so much about me at Hogwarts." Her words cause Draco to pull out of the emotions of the past. He kisses her gently, pouring his feelings into it. "No one knew, especially since I would not admit it to myself." He smiles briefly before he continues, "I caught a glimpse of you the morning of the match and I freaked out, knowing I had to warn you. When I finally caught up, the girl who garnered even more of my respect when you slapped me the previous year, had changed from pretty to beautiful. I was focused solely on you and all I could think of was I had to keep you safe." His words make her feel all warm inside, knowing he was warring with himself but still wanted to protect her. She shifts so she can look at him fully and sees he is lost in thought. He frowns and his voice takes on some of his old hateful qualities and he sneers when he says, "Then I saw Potter and Weasley were with you and it made me angry." His face and voice soften as he looks at her, "When I was chasing after you, for those few minutes I had thought I would be the hero, the one to save you. I told myself I was stupid and I turned around and walked back to our tent."

Hermione reaches up and caresses his cheek again, not being able to fathom what that day must have been like for him. He leans into it and sighs. "I stewed in my anger all day and later when I saw you in the Minister's box, I again thought I hated you. You were with _them_ and all summer I had this glimmer of hope, this stupid hope in the back of my mind that we would become friends …." Draco trails off and she sees the pain in his eyes. "Then the look you gave me … so full of contempt. Gods it hurt, even though I completely deserved it for the way I treated you. In that moment I wanted you to hurt, like you hurt me. But I could not hold on to it. From the moment I sat down, my nightmares haunted me. Later on my mother asked me what I thought of the _veela,_ when I answered 'what _veela'_ she hugged me and told me I was a good boy. I had not even realized they were there. I was too focused on brooding over you." He punctuated his remark by running his finger down her nose and tapping the tip. "After the game, I knew I still had to protect you, so I followed you back to your campsite and hung around the periphery. When you all came running out, I trailed behind to make sure you were safe. I knew danger was close and when your daft ex tripped I could not hold my tongue. All I could think about was he should be protecting you, and here you were helping him. I kept talking, baiting you all until I knew the Death Eaters had passed behind us. I will not say I did not mean the things I said at the time, because I did. I was angry at you for giving me that look again. I was angry at them for not protecting you properly when I could not, and yes I know you were and are very capable of protecting yourself. Mostly, I was angry at myself for making sure you were safe."*

Hermione looks at Draco, hardly believing what he is saying, but she just knows it is the truth. She understands she is seeing something he usually keeps locked away, buried deep. His confession spurs her newly found love for him to blossom and take hold, rooting itself around her heart.

Draco notices she is studying him, taking in everything he tells her, so he continues, "I still dreamed and part of me held on to the little hope that my dream about being study partners was prophetic, but when the old Auror turned out to be our defense teacher, I knew it would not happen." He looks intently at Hermione and chuckles, "Actually knowing now that it was Barty Crouch, Jr., I'm surprised he did not make us work together. Apparently he really hated my family so that would have been ideal to him. But, I assume he knew he had to keep up appearances, so I got turned into a ferret instead." This makes Hermione giggle and she tries to stifle it. He gives her an incredulous look and says, "Hey, all that bouncing hurt!" Thinking of how he looked that day, she can't help laughing and he eventually joins her. "Guess that would have been a site to behold. I am sure I was the most handsome ferret you have ever seen." Glad he is able to poke fun at himself over something that had to be traumatic, she agrees, "Yes, yes, you made a very handsome and noble ferret with very pretty fur."

Once they are over the fit of laughter, he grimaces, "I need to finish telling you all this." She nods, still unsure how all this relates to _Amortentia._ "I continued on like before, squashing my fantasy and I kept telling myself I hated you. The dreams went away for a while when Potter was named a school champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I focused on making his life miserable, and pushed you out of my mind. It worked until I saw the article that Skeeter wrote about you and Potter dating and I saw red. I watched you both for any indication that you were together, but never saw anything. I felt relief when I heard his date to the dance was one of the Patil twins. After all he would have been a fool to go with someone else if you were dating. Then, by the gods, I swear when I saw you the night of the Yule Ball, all I wanted to do was punch Krum, not hex or curse, but physically punch. I watched you all night tried to tell myself you were fickle and a tart. But, I knew you were not."

A dark look crosses Draco's face and his voice lowers, "Fifth year came. All Father talked about the summer before was that _he_ was finally back. We would be taking our _rightful_ place in the world soon." He scoffs. "He filled my head with all these grandiose ideals and in my naïveté I absorbed it all, not realizing what the consequences would be with his return to power. I did not think about the repercussions of there no longer being any muggle-born in our world. I had been taught you should have never been told about your powers or that Hogwarts existed. I just assumed they…" he stops speaking and gives her a tender kiss, before continuing, "you, and the others would be _oblivated_ and then banished to the muggle world. Honestly, I felt relieved, thinking you would be safe and you would be back where you belonged and I would stop dreaming about you and both worlds would be fine. At the time, I did not think to consider the muggle world at all. I was bloody deluded."

"Father would disappear for days at a time, and sometimes upon his return I would read about something horrible that happened. At first I thought it was a coincidence, but it began happening more frequently. Then, I noticed changes in my Mother, she was becoming thinner and would pick at her food. She looked wan, but always told me she was fine, trying to protect me. The injustices I read about triggered nightmares. My subconscious was trying to force me to realize it was connected, but I did not until it was too late."

"When the school year began, I did a what a good, dutiful, brainwashed son should and followed my Father's orders and helped Umbridge. I enjoyed the privilege and the power she offered. I was the perfect Death Eater in training, with the exception of my dreams of you."

He looks at Hermione, and strokes her cheek. "Then my world came crashing down. I heard you had been badly hurt and Father had been sent to Azkaban after the incident at the Department of Mysteries. I blamed Potter for it all. Thinking he was hungering for glory. I know now all he was doing was trying to protect his godfather." Draco hangs his head. "I found my Mother openly weeping, devastated. I thought she was missing Father since it was his birthday, but I was incorrect. She rarely cried and I had never seen her like that and it added to my anger at Potter, which really was unjustified. She and I had a long talk while I was in France and she told me she had actually been relieved Father was in jail, knowing he was out of Voldermort's clutches. She was actually grieving that day because Bellatrix had just told her she killed our cousin, who you all had gone to protect. The crazy bitch took delight in telling Mother she killed the little boy she loved to play with and spoil by sending him through the veil. She had not seen him in years and knew she would never have the chance to again. She told me several stories about 'sweet little Sirius' and I told her to record them all and give them to Potter."

Draco thinks of some of the horrible things he saw and says,"Gods, that summer was horrific. When I got off the train, Mother was not there to meet me, so I waited. When everyone was almost gone, Goyle's father returned and walked to me, rolling his eyes, he said, "Don't just stand there looking daft boy, come with me." I was shocked he spoke to me that way. No one in our circles dared. Malfoys were pureblood royalty. When he put his hand on me, I recoiled and sneered at him, spitting out, 'How dare you touch me.' Then he jerked me by the arm, laughing, saying 'Your name means nothing since Lucius fucked up. Come on, The Dark Lord wants to see you.' Mother was waiting by the floo when I got home. She was fidgeting and looked horribly frail, with dark circles under her eyes. She hugged me and quietly whispered that Father had invited The Dark … Voldemort into our home to live before his arrest and she was basically a prisoner since then because of his paranoia. She warned me he expected me to take my Father's place. Then, she told me to keep my mind shielded with _occlumency_ because he was a powerful _legilimens_ and to be sure to keep anyone I cared about behind protective walls."

Draco looks at Hermione again, her beautiful features full of care and concern for him and he realizes something for the first time. "Several summers before, she was the one who taught me how to shield my mind. I just realized she must have had at least an inkling about you. That day, she was telling me to protect my thoughts of you from him. She knew he would use them to his advantage if he found out." Draco thinks about when his Mother practiced with him. She would always try digging into his memories of Hermione. His Father always belittled him about her making better marks and he thought it was her way of doing it as well. In response, as soon as he felt his mother searching for her, he made it a habit to throw out those awful memories of taunting Hermione and tuck his dreams away. The respect he holds for his Mother increases ten-fold. "She taught me how to keep my real thoughts and dreams about you safely hidden away." Hermione smiles, "I don't know much about her, but I know she loves you enough to risk Voldemort's wrath for you by lying to him about Harry. You take after her. You always tried your best emulate your Father when you were young, but thankfully your Mother had already impacted your life too much to become like him. Did she tell you anything else before the meeting?"

"Just to call him my lord and that she loves me. When she released me, her cheeks were wet with tears. I had not realized she was crying. That summer was the only time I have ever seen her cry and it was all due to the monster _Father_ asked into our home. I was led into our drawing room. It was the first time I saw him and I was terrified, but swallowed it down and buried it behind my walls. I walked to him with my head bowed and called him my lord, even though saying it caused bile to rise up in my throat. He told me he had a special job for me, but I must be initiated first." Draco reaches for his mark, almost able to still fill the burn. He stares off into space, the words tumble out in a monotone as he speaks the truth of that day out loud for the first time, "There was no grand ceremony. No asking if I wanted to follow him. It was already a given, because of my Father's _failure._ He used his wand to rend the sleeve of my shirt from the inside of my elbow down, not caring that he cut my arm in the process. The pain of getting the mark was unbelievable, forcing me to my knees. I knew I had just been branded as his slave and there was no escape." He only tells her basic details from that horrific summer, not wanting her have to hear the horrors of what he witnessed. He does tells her a little more about the day he finds out that his mission is to kill Dumbledore. He can still hear the sound of Voldemort cackling with glee afterward. He talks about his crazy aunt's insistence that he had been given the task as an honour and that was what he repeated, even though deep down he knew it was a death sentence for him and a punishment for his father. He explains he had decided he would go to Dumbledore as soon as school started and beg him to get his Mother out, but his plan was derailed when he found out if he failed, not only would he be killed, but his parents would be too. He felt trapped, with no way out.

Draco looks at her then continues, "I had no solace until the first day of potions. After getting a whiff of _Amortentia,_ I did not even care that I had lost the _Felix Felicis_ potion to Potter, especially since I expected to lose it to you anyway." Hermione blushes and he kisses the tip of her nose. "I went back that night and I filled up a vial of the love potion. Smelling it was the only thing that relaxed me. I tried to figure out who it was all year. Then the day by the lake, when I woke up, I smelled the woman I had been searching for, and marveled that you had found me. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see you, but I should have know from the start it was you. The girl turned woman, that I had dreamed of since we were eleven. The only person I ever have had feelings for and I had been trying to repress them for years. You were sitting beside me, showing only care and concern, telling me you had been worried about me all year, when all I ever showed you was my contempt. There you were, my beautiful angel, trying to rescue me and I shattered. Angry at myself for not knowing, not seeing, and even then repressing my feelings for you. Continuing to do so, thinking you would never be with me. Only now, I am finally free enough from our past to admit to you how I feel. _I love you Hermione Granger._ "

* * *

 ***If you want to read or reread, about this conversation in the Harry Potter books, it is in Goblet of Fire, Chapter 9 The Dark Mark.**

 **If you want to reread about the day by the lake in the Auror Mentalist:**

 **Draco's POV – Chapter 9 (I edited it somewhat so it fits in better with how the story has developed)**

 **Hermione's POV – Chapter 15**

 **Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I apologize again for the delay in posting. I'm still without a beta which makes it more difficult for me. I'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short and a bit disjointed.**

 **Please read, review and let me know if you see any errors.**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews, new followers and favorites!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Harry paces back and forth across Hermione's living room floor. After dinner with Ginny's family, they _apparated_ to her place and she was no where to be found and it worries him. They had even gone upstairs and knocked on _his_ door. Even though Ginny said she had already told Hermione, he wanted to share the news of his engagement with his best friend. He wanted to see her eyes light up and give him the 'it's about time you gave her the ring speech,' followed by her congratulatory hug. "I think I'll send her a _patronus."_

Ginny looks up at him from her seat on the sofa. She had started reading one of Hermione's muggle magazines because watching Harry pace was beginning to irritate her. She understands that he wants to see the one person who he sees as his only family, especially since Ron has become a complete wanker. It hurt her heart when he had shouted for Hermione and he didn't get an answer, but he needs to realize she has a life of her own now. After coming back downstairs, he told her that he made Draco promise not to tell her about his family being targeted by The Demented. So she told him she was sure he was keeping Hermione _busy._ But of course Harry didn't catch on to her meaning. After all, he sees her as a sister and not a woman that has needs.

Ginny puts the magazine back on Hermione's end table, stands and walks over to her fiancé, smiling when she thinks of their new status of being engaged. She pulls Harry into a brief kiss, breaking his concentration. Gently and softly, she coaxes, _"Sweetheart,_ I know you want to see Hermione, but it is obvious she's with Draco. He would be the only one that could entice her away from those case notes." She inclines her head to the large folder she noticed earlier sitting on the coffee table. "Let's leave her a note and ask her to supper tomorrow." She kisses him again and that convinces him to leave.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione unconsciously bites her bottom lip as thoughts race through her mind. _Draco loves me? but we've only been together for a couple of days. How is that possible? It's too fast._ She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _No. It's not fast, he realized sixth year I was his Amortentia, it just took me longer to recognize it. Plus we've been building a friendship since we started working together and he looks at me with the same softness he showed me that day at the lake._ Her decision made she opens her eyes.

Concurrently, Draco desperately searches Hermione's face, trying to figure out her reaction. At first he sees panic, so he is relieved she has not jumped out of his lap. She closes her eyes, making it impossible for him to read her. His insecurities tempt him to use _legilimency_ , but he dismisses the notion immediately. Not only would that be unconscionable, he is not sure he could handle all her thoughts of rejecting him, if that is what she is considering. When he feels her relax against him he breaths a sigh of relief. When their gazes meet, she smiles and his heart soars.

Hermione reaches up and pulls Draco's lips down to meet hers. The kiss is more than passionate and even though she has not said the words back to him, he can feel her emotions. He does not want to break apart but he has to catch his breath. When he pulls back, their gazes lock and he sees his love mirrored back in her eyes.

In a quick but fluid motion he stands and carries her bridal style to his bedroom. He carefully places her down next to his bed, being sure she is stable on her feet before he releases her. His hands deftly begin removing her clothing, as she pulls at his. Within a moment they are nude. She feels no apprehension this time in the dimly lit room as his eyes slide over her body. The intensity of his stare has her reaching for him, needing to touch him and feel his touch. Tonight as their bodies join, so do their mind and souls. Their gazes speak and say more than words ever could. Satiated and exhausted, they drift off into a blissful sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Narcissa is in her sitting room sipping tea and reading when she hears a tapping on the window. She smiles when she sees her best friend's owl. She is continually amazed at Bubo* who has the stamina to fly from Australia to France. Zellina purchased him from a family of breeders who will not disclose the lineage of the bird. They only sell one owlet per generation and it is guaranteed to fly any distance for the owner. Bubo is also very affectionate and extremely loyal to Zellina. Feeling his owner's bond with Narcissa, he has quickly taken a liking to her.

Narcissa opens the window for the beautiful owl and he nuzzles her hand, as he has started doing lately. She strokes his feathers that gleam like gold in the sunlight. She mimics Zellina and coos at the bird, "Thank you for honouring me with a letter from your mistress." His eyes, which resemble the fire of opals and with a blink of them a rolled scroll appears in front of her. She takes the letter, but before she reads it she provides food and water for majestic animal. "Rest and replenish yourself little one. I will have a return letter for you soon." She unrolls the parchment, excited for Zell's response.

 _Dearest Narcissa,_

 _I hope this finds you well. Thank you for your letter. As a professional I cannot tell you about Draco's case. As your best friend and his Godmother I will say that your Mother's intuition is spot on._

Narcissa's heart jumps with happiness. _Thank Circe it is Hermione Granger!_ She finishes reading the letter, a little discouraged that there is no update on the case, but knows Zell would notify Draco immediately if she finds out anything. She composes her response and stretches out her hand to Bubo and watches as the letter vanishes. Even though she has seen him do this at least a dozen times it continues to amaze her. With that complete she ponders for a moment before deciding it is time for a trip back to London, after all she promised she would teach her son how to conjure a _patronus._ It will also give her the opportunity to ask the girl for her forgiveness for what happened in her home during the war and thank her for testifying for Draco and saving him from Azkaban.

* * *

 **A/N: Without looking it up, who can tell me about the original Bubo? Hint – Greek Mythology Movie.**

 **To Moonsong78 - thank so much for all your reviews. I typically respond to them on PM, but since yours is blocked I wanted to give you a shout out. Thanks again!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Rating: Mature Adult**

 **Trigger: Abuse**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. A big thanks to JKR for her characters and her books that mean so much to so many.**

 **A/N: I realize I am forever apologizing for not posting sooner and I am again today. This chapter is longer and full of Dramione so hopefully that makes up for it. I'm also still without a beta so please let me know if you see any errors, plot holes, inconsistencies, etc. and please review! Not completely happy with this chapter but I've revised it more times than I can count.**

 **We recently found out our senior dog, Ranger, who is 14, has inoperable gastrointestinal cancer. The goal is to keep him comfortable and happy, which he is currently. Please send healing thoughts and prayers our way.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Draco awakens as the sun rises. He is laying on his side with his left arm encircling the waist of the woman he loves. He does not have the words to describe the contentment and peace he feels after confessing his true feelings for her and having her with him here in Sicily, his true home. He smiles as Hermione's hair tickles his nose and he prepares himself to look at her, knowing the beauty of his isolated spot on the Mediterranean Sea will be a mere backdrop in comparison to her lovliness.

Hermione had been too preoccupied the night before to notice Draco's bedroom walls and ceiling are transparent. He is not an exhibitionist, but he craves open spaces. When designing his home in Rocca di Capri Leone, he had it built into the hillside on the beach. He wanted to be surrounded by the splendor of the island when getting up and falling asleep. The plans included his cozy master suite with walls of windows facing the gorgeous view of the Mediterranean Sea on one side and a garden with a large pool on the other. He wanted to be surrounded by the splendor of the island when getting up and falling asleep. From the outside, to the naked eye, his sanctuary looks like a rocky outcropping. Of course, being a wizard he also added temperature regulating spells, blood wards, security and repelling charms to the very foundation and the entire structure. He uses a spell his mother taught him as a small boy to tint the windows of his new home.

Even though his skin is pale, he craves sunlight. One of the things he hated about Hogwarts was his gloomy dorm room. Professor Snape, his godfather, made sure, even as a first year, that he was one of the privileged Slytherins to have a window that bordered the lake. When the sun shone brightly on the lake, he would have muted natural light filtered through lake water and the tinted green glass of the window. His mother taught him the incantation to change the tint of glass so he would be able to see into the lake. He, as his mother before him, had felt it helped the claustrophobic feel of the Slytherin dorms. But the dorms were not his only cause of the feeling. In fact, he had felt that way his whole life. He does not remember, but she actually taught the spell to him as a small boy. He was afraid of the dark so his father used to punish him by restricting him to his room, take away his candles and black out his windows making him sit alone in the dark for hours on end. But his life had been suffocating him as well, that is until after the war and finding this place. His view in the mornings of the unending sea helped him open up to healing.

Draco always rises with the sun, feeling a connection to it. Even in school he would wake at dawn, before his roommates. Needing time to be himself before compartmentalizing his feelings. It was a special time for him where he could laze for a while and get lost in the solace. As his bed was beside the window, he would change the glass and watch the lake morph from night to day. He loved watching the fish and occasionally even the giant squid would glide by. Because he hated the merpeople and grindilows, he quickly found a spell in the restricted section of the library to repel them. This was the only place he found he could watch Hermione unaware, hiding in the shadows. He had spent years arguing with himself that he was only there for the solitude.

If Hermione could see herself, she would be mortified. Insecurity caused by a lifetime of being different from her muggle family and even her Hogwarts friends has only been exasperated by the verbal abuse from Ron, Draco and others during childhood. As she got older, she had come to expect it from Draco, but his taunts had eventually subsided unless she provoked him and in turn he would call her mudblood. The only place she has never felt inferior is in regards to her magic and being so logically minded, the insult stopped bothering her relatively early on. She had so called "dirty blood,' who cared when she was the best damn witch her age. She began taking the derogatory term in stride, wearing the intended put-down like a badge of honor that she has earned, as some muggle women do the word bitch.

On the other hand, Ron's verbal abuse continued from youth into adulthood as he consistently belittled Hermione's looks, personality and intellect. His words stung and what's worse, she had taken to heart and starting believing the majority of his insults. If awake, she would dissect every flaw as Ron had done in the past. Her hair is wilder than ever from their previous evening's activities and she has impressions on her skin from the winkles they created in the sheets. She is sleeping on her back, causing her to snore softly and it's creating a collection of drool on the corner of her open mouth. She is naked every flaw and scar is on display and laying on her back isn't a flattering position as it make her breasts appear small and flat. The way her head is turned makes it look like she has a double chin, even though she really doesn't weigh quite as much as she should. Her body hasn't completely recovered from spending so much time on the run and having so much stress following it. Her ribs stick out slightly, emphasizing the scar Dolohov gave her at the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, not to mention all her other scars from all the nasty fights she has endured. Even though Draco had kissed each one of her scars, in this bright morning light her insecurities would skyrocket. At Ron's insistence, before seeing her naked, she would glamour the scar Dolohov caused, but because it was so extensive it would exhaust her magic core and her body physically so it didn't last very long so she had stopped doing it. You can even see the little scar that Ron gave her. She managed to dodge the glass he threw at her, but she wasn't fast enough to evade all the sharp shards that went flying everywhere when it shattered against the wall. A jagged piece cut deeply into her cheek. They were alone at Shell Cottage the week before they began Auror training. Bill and Fleur had gone to France to see her family and had asked them to house sit, thinking time alone would help Ron. Afterward, she wasn't able to heal it properly, only cleaning it with soap and water, since he had her taken her wand and bag with the undetectable extendable charm and disappeared. When she woke the morning they were supposed to leave, her bag and wand were on the nightstand beside the bed. By that time it was too late to do anything but glamour it. She usually refreshes the glamour when she showers, but thoughts of getting to the case file made her forgot the previous day.

As Draco opens his eyes, he sees the woman he loves bathed in the soft hues of sunrise awed by her natural, radiant beauty. Draco hates her scars, but only because they cause her pain, knowing she is self conscious since she had told him so the day she poured out her soul to him at The Leaky Cauldron. But he can see beauty in the marring of her skin, because she earned them fighting for what is good and right in the world. He has already mapped each one with his lips giving them the same tender care she had given his arm. The one Dolohov had given her makes his stomach turn, because he now knows how close she came to death the night she got it. During the war, he heard the bastard bragging to other Death Eaters about scarring up Potter's mudblood slag, and it was all he could do not to kill him then. He knew with Voldemort watching his every move he would not get away with it, but he always managed to shoot several unfriendly spells his way whenever possible. He had cast several nasty ones on him during the Battle of Hogwarts when he was dueling Professor Flitwick. It was a good thing Dolohov had died in Azkaban or even with him being an Auror, he would have found a way to kill him after he had seen the extent of what he had done to her. It made him love her all the more, knowing she continued to fight after being hurt so badly.

Draco shakes off the thoughts of death and war as he carefully removes his arm from Hermione so not to wake her. He sits up and has to adjust himself as he is already aching for her. He shifts so he has a full view, taking the time to study her as she sleeps, knowing it would make her uncomfortable if she was awake. He does not see the sharpness of her too thin frame, instead he notices the peach tone of her skin and remembers its softness under his touch. He looks at her beautiful face, relaxed in sleep and grins when she snores softly, thankful that she is able to sleep deeply, knowing her dreams are not always peaceful. He looks at the fullness of her lips, pursed now like they are waiting on his kiss. She sighs in her sleep, which causes his gaze to shift to her breasts and he watches as they rise and fall with her breathing. Her nipples are slightly hardened in the coolness of the room, reminding him of when he sucked and licked them last night and the little moans of approval she made. His gaze travels down to the juncture of her thighs where her neat curls are just a little darker than her hair. His mouth practically waters, wanting to taste her so badly. He forces himself to scan her legs as he wants to know what color polish she wears on her toes. It's the one place he had not paid any attention to and he had wondered what color they were early on at the New Year's Eve party. He grins when he sees they are the same emerald green shade as the dress she had worn. He looks back to her face and notices her slight smile and he hopes she is dreaming of him. As the sun continues to brighten the room, he knows he will always cherish this memory.

Without taking his eyes off Hermione, Draco reaches for his wand on his beside table and with a flick of his wrist, he uses the spell his mother taught him so long ago and tints the windows slightly, then sits his wand down. After thinking of how he wants to wake her, he decides to go down on her. He knows she will love it, once she experiences it and when she wakes feeling the intense pleasure she will let him continue to please her in this way. He moves down her body and gently opens her thighs. When she does not wake he carefully parts her folds with his fingers, taking a few moments to get a good look at her now, knowing she would be embarrassed by his greedy stare. He leans in taking her clit between his lips, sucking gently and uses his tongue to lap at the little nub, hoping to please her.

Hermione is dreaming that she and Draco are walking along the beach. He tells her again that he loves her and she feels intense pleasure ripple through her body. Thinking it is his words causing it she asks him to say it again, and he lays her on the sand where she can't tell if it is his words or what he is doing to her that is causing this building feeling. She's lost in the sensations when she awakens, not fully aware they are laying in his bed, not on the beach since when she opens her eyes she sees the sun above her. Her hands are fisted in Draco's hair locking his head in place and her knees are squeezing together as she calls out his name. He struggles, but manages to lower her legs from around him, while keeping his mouth in place. He alternates between sucking, licking, and lapping at her. She is tangy and sweet and he thinks she is fucking intoxicating. She closes her eyes as she begins to pant, chanting his name. He shifts so that one arm is holding both her legs down so he can use a hand as well. He starts with one finger, then adds another and begins stroking her. His lips, tongue and fingers work her into a frenzy. Finally, she arches her back and clamps down on his fingers when he says, "Come for me my love." She is delirious with pleasure. When she finally opens her eyes she sees Draco kneeling above her, sucking on two fingers.

Hermione smiles at him, noticing how amazing he looks on his knees between her legs with a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his chest. Her eyes travel a bit down and she sees that he is hard and erect for her. It's the first time she has seen him without clothes on in the daylight and his body is perfect. She reaches toward him until she realizes she is not dreaming and her hand falls to cover her breast as she scrambles up quickly, looking for something to cover herself. Draco realizes his mistake the moment her face changes from bliss to horror. She cries out, "You took me outside?"

Hermione's mind cannot process everything she sees. Her first thought is that not only is she naked in broad daylight, in front of the man she loves, he has her out on the beach, in front of the world. It is bad enough to wake and find Draco's eyes on her in such a state, but to show the world the contrast between the two of them is a cruel joke. She has too many scars, inside and out. She closes her eyes to shut it all out and takes deep breaths, hoping it is a bad dream. Feeling the pillow behind her she grabs for it, covering herself as best she can.

 _Stupid fucking arse! Do something! Say something!_ Draco is screaming at himself inside his mind as he watches Hermione scramble away from him. The look on her face is breaking his heart. He pulls himself from his stupor and calmly says her name. Her eyes are frantically scanning the room until they shut and she covers herself. She is shaking. Softly he continues, "Hermione, _love,_ everything is alright. We are in my room, in my villa, in Sicily. No one can see us…" he continues but she doesn't hear anything. Her mind is working too quickly, trying to understand why he would hurt her so badly. Irrationally she thinks, _It's all been a joke, a cruel joke. I bet all his Slytherin chums are here dying laughing at the mudblood slag._

Draco is kneeling in front of her on the bed, afraid to touch her, not sure what to do. He knows she is having a panic attack and it is all his fault. He continues, "Hermione please open your eyes and look at me. Tell me you are okay. I never meant to upset you. I did not think. Please look at me." Out of desperation he pulls her to him, she does not resist or respond. He leans down and kisses the top of her head and rubs her arms gently, rocking her. "Please come back to me. Hermione, I love you." Those three words finally break through her wall. She realizes her sleep addled mind made her irrational and it trigger a panic attack. She takes in calming breaths and begins to hear Draco whispering apologies over and over again and telling her how much he loves her. She opens her eyes as she questions, "Draco?" and realizes he is holding her and kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Thank Merlin. Are you alright?" Hermione realizes she freaked out and isn't sure what to say or think or feel, except to be embarrassed. She shakes her head to clear it, but Draco thinks she means she is not okay. He stutters out, "I can apparate us to St. Mungos." And begins to release her, but she holds on tightly and whispers, not wanting him to hear the stammer in her own voice, "No...No…I'm fine. I was just trying to clear my head. I'm sorry I did that. It hasn't happened since I couldn't find my…" her voice trails off. He notices she is blushing and he pulls her back fully into his embrace and when she lays her head on his shoulder he breaths a little easier. _She has been through so much._ He rubs her back as he says, "You have nothing to be sorry for, but I do. I apologize for not warning you about the room, I should have told you about it last night or at the least this morning. I was thinking with my dick when I woke up next to the beautiful woman I'm in love with, bare before me. All I could think of were the things I wanted to do to you. I should have…" Hermione cuts him off with a kiss. The sincerity in his voice was all that she needed to convince her she had been so completely incorrect in her thinking.

Draco wraps her up in the sheet and after kissing her and some prodding, Hermione admits doesn't understand how he could be attracted to her and he tells her exactly how he feels about her beauty. He continues to convince her by worshiping her body the rest of the morning. By the time they finish, she is almost comfortable letting Draco see her scars in the light of day. She understands him a bit more when he points out the way she reacted to his dark mark and his scars and it made her realize they really don't matter to him, but he understands her well enough to realize they bother her. It's a morning of growth in their relationship. She even lets him go down on her again when he tells her how much he loves the way she tastes.

She is snuggled in Draco's arms as they come down from their blissful high when she realizes she is through with being a victim. She fought and helped to win a war and now has an amazing career and a wonderful boyfriend. She knows it will take some time to get completely back to her old self, but she is ready to be Hermione Granger again. Knowing the first thing she needs to do, she turns in Draco's arms so she is facing him and he opens his eyes. His gaze is completely full of love. She caresses his cheek and he turns and kisses her open palm. When he looks back at her she says boldly, "Draco Malfoy, I'm in love with you." He pulls her to his chest rolling over so she is on top of him. Hi face alights with excitement and joy. He takes her hand, placing it on his heart and says, "I am in love with you, Hermione Granger." She feels the pace of his heart quicken as he says the words. Their next kiss is slow and full of emotion. As she sits up, he follows so their mouths and bodies join simultaneously. She begins to move slowly as he holds her hips to help guide her. They continue to look in each other's eyes, seeing love and contentment that builds and changes into passion as their pace increases. Their gazes hold and between kisses they tell each other how and what they are feeling. "I never knew it could be like this." "You are so amazing." "I love what your touch does to me." "You feel so good." "I will never let you go." "I need you." "I have always wanted you." "I will always want you." "I love you." "I love you." "Make me come." "Take me over the edge with you."

As they come together, Draco falls back onto his pillows bringing Hermione with him. They stay joined, body, heart, mind, soul as they drift off to sleep in the early afternoon light. She likes the way the room feels now, open to the world, but isolated and protected from it as well.

Only a short time later they are awoken by Potter's patronus saying, "Malfoy, I got my aunt and uncle settled into the Janus Thickey Ward. Definitely related to the case. Are you coming to work today?"

Hermione's nude form is draped over him. She rubs her eyes then looks at him when he says, "Well, now you know. Last night, Potter made me swear not to tell you about his family being victims. He thought you would come rushing in, brandishing you wand ready to kick some arse. I am sorry I did not tell you." She gives him a slow sensuous kiss before replying, "It's fine. I know how Harry can be. The part about returning to work is true, but I've been wanting to do that since I completed training." She shakes her head, saying, "I'll tell you, if anyone's soul deserved to be snatched away it'd be them. She yawns and sighs, "They are horrid people." Draco's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she gives him a wicked smile, "Remind me to tell you about what I did to Rita Skeeter sometime." She stretches before getting up. "May I borrow you wand?" He just nods, a little stunned at her reaction as she conjures her _patronus,_ sending it to tell Potter thanks for letting her know about his aunt and uncle so quickly, that Draco is catching her up on the case and giving her all the _ins and outs_ today, she congratulations him on his engagement and she says she and Draco would see he and Ginny tomorrow night for supper at her place at 7 PM sharp. No excuses. He marvels again at the woman in front of him, who can be so strong, yet so delicate.

Hermione returns Draco's wand to the nightstand as he eyes her, "I…um…thought after reading the file and hearing about Potter you would want to get to work right away?" She smiles at him cheekily, "Well, lets just say I did a little more than just read the file." She raises one eyebrow and says, "Come on, get your sexy arse out of bed and take a shower with me. I fancy a walk down the beach to that restaurant of yours where you can fill me with more of that amazing food and I'll tell you what all I did while you were gone yesterday." Draco smiles, _there's that fire I've been missing_. He stands and stalks toward her saying, "Alright you, _Mentalist Extraordinaire_ , tell me everything." She rolls her eyes at the nickname he'd given her when they had lunch at The Leaky. When he reaches her, he gives her a giant hug then easily throws her over his shoulder and she squeals. He lightly squeezes her derrière as he heads toward the shower in his garden.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to show the contrast in how Draco sees her and how Ron saw her – I hope that is clear in the chapter. In the books, I always thought Ron held an idealized version of Hermione and when she did something counter to this he got angry with her.**

 **Yay to Tale nanny992 for knowing who Bubo is. If you haven't seen the old movie Clash of the Titans (1981) check it out. The fight with the skeletons is great. No CGI back then so it's really campy stop motion cool. I posted a picture of Bubo and YouTube clip (he also makes a brief appearance in the 2010 version) on my Pinterest and Facebook pages.**

 **Goggle beach Rocca di Capri Leone and check out the images to see what this beautiful place looks like.**

 **Thanks so much to all the new reviews, follows and favorites and to those who have been reading for a while and sticking with me!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Surprise! A quick update for you!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Hermione and Draco walk hand and hand along the beach, close enough to the water where they have to dodge the incoming waves. She tells him she is happy they stayed last night so she can see more of the his amazing island home. She sees why he loves his retreat. Periodically Hermione stops to examine a shell or piece of sea glass but doesn't release his hand and stoop to pick one up until they are almost at the restaurant. She wants a souvenir of their time here. Something tangible she can look at when she feels insecure so she remembers their confessions and their connection. She stands so she can examine the delicate shell closely. Both sides are a mirror image, except for a crack that runs through the front of one side. "What did you find love?" he asks. She sighs saying, "I want a memento of our time here," holding out her hands to him, "it's pretty, but there is a crack that ruins it." Draco takes the shell from her hand, examining it. It was once home to scallop. The colors are remarkable, white at the connection, turning into pink then purple. "I think it is beautiful," he responds. Looking at her, he gives her a tender kiss, then softly emphasizes, _"Perfect."_ Casting a quick _scourgify_ on the joined shells he asks, "Would you like to keep it?" She nods thinking, _t_ _here is beauty and perfection still, even when things are marred_. She smiles as she fondly recalls this morning and the crack no longer bothers her. She lifts up on her toes so she can kiss his cheek, then his lips. He pulls her closer to him with his free hand and devours her, only pulling away when he needs air. She steps back and says, "Come on, I'm hungry. Last one to the restaurant buys." Then she takes off at a run down the beach. Draco shakes his head, his appetite for food suddenly gone. _That witch will be the death of me_. He shrinks the shell down and puts a cushioning charm around it before placing it in his pocket and takes off after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry sits in his office with the case file spread out in front of him. He was a little shocked when he got Hermione's _patronus._ He hadn't expected her to be with Malfoy. He rubs his face not really wanting to admit what he already knows. _Hermione and Malfoy – ugh. Why him of all people? I'll kill him if he hurts her. Oh Merlin, what will this do to Ron?_ He hasn't seen him since Christmas, when he seemed to be doing better. _I want Hermione to be happy, but Malfoy? Ron won't handle this well at all._ He and Malfoy had put aside their differences and actually worked pretty well together. He thought he had ulterior motives when they started Auror training together, but not anymore. He had brought down too many former Death Eaters and their accomplices. He even invoked his father's wrath. Harry managed to hear part of a howler he had gotten from Lucius before Malfoy had silenced it, yelling he was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. _I hope this thing he and my best friend have burns out quickly._ He sighs. _No I can't think that way for Hermione's sake. He doesn't deserve her, but she deserves to be happy and if it takes ferret face to make her happy, then so be it._ Harry shakes his head, not wanting to think about him any longer. He gets back to the case, thankful that at least Hermione is finding out about all the ins and outs of it today.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco and Hermione sit at a table in a quiet, back corner of the restaurant. He insists they eat before delving into the case. "This food is _amazing._ I could eat it every night." He smiles, appreciating her enthusiasm for something he loves, "That would be easy to arrange." She shakes her head lowering her voice, which he finds humorous since he cast a silent _muffliato_ charm. "Speaking of, does the ministry know you apparate here since we are really only supposed to take portkeys out of the country now?" she asks tentatively. Most cannot accomplish such a long apparation, especially with a side along without splinching. He nods, "Yes, since it is my home, Shacklebolt approved it as my condition of accepting his offer to become an Auror." Taken aback, Hermione speaks before she thinks, " _He offered you the position_?" Draco's grip on his fork tightens and he frowns. Her comment stings. He looks out the window and hates that his voice comes out sounding so wounded, "You do not have to sound so _surprised."_ She reaches across the table and places a hand on top of the one he has curled into a fist that he dropped on the table, briefly forgetting his manners. "Draco will you look at me?" Reluctantly he turns, not sure what he will see on her face, expecting surprise from his unintentional revelation or pity because he sounded so broken. All he sees is love as she traces the infinity symbol on his hand with her index finger. "I'm apologize that I was surprised at Kingsley's offer to you. I didn't realize he did so to anyone except Harry." Draco looks at her with a confused expression. His voice still a little tight when he says, "Plus you and all the others that fought on the right side." She smiles and shakes her head, "Nope. As far as I know, that honour was only for you and Harry. I had to apply, like everyone else." A smile ghosts over his face and she sees him visibly relax. _"Oh,"_ he says and looks down embarrassed, adding a soft, "Sorry." She squeezes his fist and he opens it up and links their fingers.

When they finish their meal, Draco has the waiter clear away the dishes and bring them tea and water, telling him they will be working through the afternoon while the restaurant is closed between lunch and dinner. As the waiter walks away, he tells Hermione, "I thought we might not get as distracted if we worked here," giving her a seductive smile as he looks her over. She had transferred one of his long sleeve green Egyptian cotton shirts to a dress for herself that stops just above her knees and it hugs her in all the correct places. She rolls her eyes at his obvious ogle and replies playfully, "We'll see." He is about to get up and apparate them home, but what she says makes him stop. "Tell me your thoughts about the case." They spend the next few hours discussing every detail. Finally he says, "So what did you do yesterday? Do you have any idea who is doing this?" "I think we should be looking for two people instead of one and one or both has or had access to information on people who were in Dumbledore's Army. When I heard Harry's aunt and uncle were victims, it pretty much confirmed my theory." This makes her shut her eyes and take a deep breath. Opening them she takes a large sip of water before continuing. "Do you want to hear the profile or how I connected the victims?"

Draco scowls, ignoring her question he broods, "Potter should have made the connection." Hermione shakes her head, "Maybe not." Draco is about to argue but she stops him short when she says, "I noticed several victims had the same last name as people in the DA, but didn't check my hunch until I saw the name of a cousin to the Weasley family. Harry wouldn't have known the name. The only reason I did was because Molly's had me post several cards to him. He's a squib that lives in the muggle world. You know Harry has phenomenal instincts, but isn't so great with details. He probably dismissed the names as coincidental when there were others he didn't recognize. I owled the ministry and got a list of every living relative of people from the DA. There is a victim from each person's family, except those who died during the war, for me, Luna Lovegood and at the time, I thought Harry." Neither said what both were thinking, that her parents are probably victims. He knows he needs to write to Zellina when he returns home with this news. Draco sighs, not wanting to upset her but he is frustrated with Scarhead so he exclaims, "We might have been able to warn them if he had thought a little harder!" Thoughts of his best friend and the odd blonde he is dating come to mind, "Speaking of, we need to warn Lovegood."

Hermione pulls herself out of thoughts of her parents, smiling at his concern for her friend and continues, "I warned Luna yesterday. She confirmed that her father is her only living relative and he never leaves their home since rebuilding it after the war. She assured me they have good wards." He smiles, "Of course you did. Do you think he or they might go after Theo since they are dating?" She think for a moment. "I don't think so since it would go against their standard M.O., but if they can't get to her father or her, they might. We should probably warn him. If you'll let me borrow your wand again I'll send her a _patronus."_ He hands it over to her without a second thought and it makes her feels warm and fuzzy. When she completes the task he asks, "What is M.O.? "Oh sorry," she replies, "It's the abbreviation for _modus operandi_." He gives her a quizzical look, "Latin for method of working?" She smiles, "Yes, it's a term used by muggles for the method in which a crime is committed. For our case, the standard M.O. for the victim is to be related, even distantly, to someone in the DA." She takes another sip of water before continuing. I also warned Arthur and Molly since only one person from their family has been targeted so far and there were four family members in the DA. Fred is gone so that leaves two more possibilities. It would make sense that more might be taken from the Weasleys."

Hermione swallows down more water and notices her shaking hand as she tries to control her emotions. Although thoughts of her parents being victims had crossed her mind, she quickly dismisses them. _If I haven't been able to find them, these people wouldn't be able to._ Draco thought otherwise, he knew she had waited several months after the war before searching for her family, _that would have given the bastards plenty of time to find them_. They were both wrong, the Grangers had been found long before that.

Heremione begins, "I also completed a profile of the criminals. There are two people working together with one dominating the other. The subordinate doesn't realize he is being controlled. The dominate could be male or female and the subordinate is male. They are both narcissistic, but the dominant is more intelligent and is able to manipulate mainly by using a pseudo relationship between the two, allowing the submissive to think he is the dominant. Both are in their late teens to early twenties and were negatively impacted by the war and blame those in the DA as being responsible. The dominant is a psychopath, feeling no empathy for the submissive or victims. The submissive would have never come up with the plans on his own and feeds off the dominant's lust for revenge. The submissive is insecure, hiding behind a false bravado. He feels stronger when he thinks he is controlling and protecting the dominant by doing his/her biding, especially since he thinks it is his idea. One of them has access to gain information on relatives of those in the DA, more than likely through the ministry. So the next step is to see who has access to those files. I also know it isn't someone who knows Harry very well. If they had, they would have gone after more of the Weasleys, since Harry sees them as family, not his relatives."

Draco looks at her stunned. He knows she is good at her job, but this is amazing. "All that from the case file?" She nods. "I think I should have brought you the case notes sooner." She grins and raises an eyebrow at him. "There's more. I think they are keeping the souls as trophies since they are not killing the victims. I think I have an idea on how they are doing it and we might be able to restore them if I am correct. I need access to a books that we don't have at the ministry." She had already asked the unspeakables for the book she needs yesterday with no luck, so she knew the next best location to find it would be at the Malfoy Manor library. Their books had been catalougued after the war, but short of burning the books or the Manor, there was no way to remove them from there due to blood bonds that had been placed on them, many over a century ago. The books of dark magic had been bound to the bookshelves. He and Shacklebolt made an unbreakableble vow with Hermione as witness and binder. Draco can access them if they are needed for a case. He sighs, "You know I hate the Manor, probably at least, if not more than you do. Can we at least eat dinner before we go?" She stands up and stretches. They had been working for several hours without stopping. She walks over to him giving him a long lingering kiss. She looks outside and the afternoon sun is hanging low in the sky. "I think we can wait until tomorrow morning." He pulls her into his lap, kissing her breathless. Finally stopping he asks, "Let's get dinner to go and no more talk about work?" She nods, kissing him lightly, then gets up and makes her way to the loo. He adjusts himself before standing and making his way to the kitchen to get their dinner together, looking forward to the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the new review, follows and favorites. Please remember I don't have a beta so let me know if you see any errors.**


End file.
